Girl of Steel
by Datonman
Summary: A great battle took place on Earth and 'Luthorcorp' originally Lexcorp is now controlled by Supergirl. She, along with her team are determined to make Metropolis a better place. But her actions have been proven too extreme. A great war will soon happen. COMPLETE.
1. Girl of Steel

_Just want to add that I do not own 'Supergirl', 'Superman', or any DC Comics character. Two characters in this story are original. Enjoy!  
><em>

**Girl of Steel**

A blond-haired woman wearing office attire began to walk along the edge of the roof. She walked until she got to the corner of the edge and looked around at the buildings ahead. Some were old and decaying and some were going out of business soon. The people were barely managing to make ends meet. But she did not have time for homely problems. She still had a job to do. In a way, the woman smiled that she was finally getting to do some real work again. The office life was too different and too easy.

She looked behind her where she saw a piece of paper stuck on one of the antennas. Taking it before it flew away from the wind, the blond woman read it. There was a list of her team's names and occupations which she could not help but be amused.

Team members:

Supergirl (Kara Zor-El. Cousin to Superman. Now CEO of Luthorcorp.)

Annihilator (female cyborg built by Brainiac.)

Dinah Lance (Black Canary. Supergirl's bodyguard and strategist.)

Jade (former Green Lantern. Now operates as main advisor to Supergirl.)

Timothy Olsen (Jimmy's half-brother who specializes in scientific dealings.)

Robin (Advisor to Supergirl on business strategy.)

REMEMBER THESE PEOPLE ARE NOT JUST IN CHARGE OF THE CITY OF METROPOLIS BUT OF THE ENTIRE WORLD AS WELL. SO STEER CLEAR OF CRIME!

Rolling her eyes, the woman let the paper fly away aimlessly into the night. As she saw the wind taking the paper away downwards, she soon saw it go into a spiraling direction. Even if it was so slowly, it would eventually hit the ground soon. Gravity was indeed something she had yet to understand. '_What goes up must come down._' she thought and it was that very statement that made her think of past circumstances leading to her present state.

In the future…

After many battles which have caused the lives of many superheroes as well as countless innocent people, the ultimate corporation known as Luthorcorp, whose dealings with powerful beings have let the rest of the galaxy to utter war and devastation, is now under new management. Superman is on the other side of the universe resolving great conflicts that Earth could no longer manage and wards them off far away. Before Superman's absence, a great battle that took place on Earth has caused Luthorcorp to collapse. Lex Luthor has disappeared for reasons only a few know but in his absence, he has appointed a certain enemy to take control of the company…Supergirl along with her still living allies Unbeknownst to her, Luthor believes Supergirl in charge will make everyone on Earth feel inferior to her and plans to corrupt her, ultimately leading to her downfall. In order for Luthorcorp to stay functional, the new management must know what it is doing. Earth is not involved in such an intergalactic war, so long as a certain member of Krypton controls it.

**Metropolis Now…**

Nothing felt freer than being one with the air. The wind whipped at the woman's face as she sped forward like a slow moving missile. It was as if gravity was a great tool and ally. The clouds hanging from both sides looked like paper bags caught in an updraft. The figure thought she felt the same. _The sky is not falling down from up here. _Fifteen thousand feet high was almost second nature. Despite it being night right now, everything felt bright to the woman. Looking down below where the street was seen, the woman turned serious as something caught her eye immediately and with increased speed, flew down below.

A figure ran wildly beneath a dark alleyway. He was wearing a long trench coat, a tie and faded jeans. The man had a scared look on his face almost as if someone was pursuing him. He kept looking back as if it would keep him moving forward. He then stopped when he realized nobody was chasing him. He began panting for air and eventually breathed in a sigh of relief and gave out a small laugh. Clenching his upper chest to keep his heart from beating fast, the man put his hands to his knees as he tried to regain his energy.

As his eyes faced below, the man's smiled disappeared as he saw a shadow of boots making his way to his. The man shook and trembled. His head was slowly raised to face the figure. The woman was wearing a gray suit with a matching tie. She had a stern look on her face.

After a short pause, the man reached into his coat pocket and took out a small metal box as quick as he could. However, the box was knocked away to the ground somewhere. The man was then picked up from the ground by his neck. The woman had a firm grip on him. He was now choking.

Gagging, the man tried his best to talk.

"Puh-Please, don't do this!" the man pleaded.

"Jake Anderson, Wanted for felony and theft, Served six months at Arkham, You know the rules…." She reminded him.

Immediately a group of black guards with batons made their way to the scene. The woman in the suit put the man down. Two guards grabbed the man by the arms. Another woman, a dark-haired figure, attached weird bindings to the man's wrists.

"You're going away indefinitely now." she said to him as he was dragged away by the soldiers.

"No! NO!" the man literally cried now. The man continued to shout incoherent responses that would do him no good.

One of the guards came up to the woman, "Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm alright. Dinah, where were you?" The woman in the suit faced the other woman.

"Don't worry about me. Besides, I'm not faster than a speeding bullet." Dinah bit back. "What did this guy do?" she pointed back to where the man was taken to a van.

Gritting her teeth, she responded "Stole… that." She pointed a finger to where the box the man took out lay on the ground beneath a dumpster.

Dinah put her pistol to her holster and went over to the box. She picked it up and opened it. A green glow was given off.

"Uhh!" the woman collapsed.

"Oh crap! Sorry." Dinah immediately closed the box.

"Kryptonite. In this city again…" Kara said with disgust but also in astonishment.

"Then we got a serious problem…" Dinah nodded.

The fact that there was kryptonite was a huge concern for Supergirl.


	2. Introduction

_This is my own story. Two characters in the team are OOC. Hope you enjoy this story!_

Introduction

**Argo City**

A large chunk of landmass stood in space away from the remains of what had been a red sun, now gone. Once a major city on the crystal planet of Krypton, Argo City now the equivalent of a large meteor lay restless in space. Technological advancements were what made people of Krypton so genuine and because of such intellect, one such scientist Zor-El, manage to keep the planet functioning by creating a transparent dome-like shield along with artificial nutrients around the planet to sustain the inhabitants of the city. For a while, the city was safe and the people were wondering as to how long the city would remain floating in space.

Now chaos and terror seem to spread all over the city as huge pieces of metal and debris fell from above and smashing into the ground. Great explosions rocked the city and the people. It had been hours now since the destruction began. Shaking and large tremors were practically a constant now. Because of that, the people went running and screaming for their lives. An army had now been considered active and used vehicles and other weapons to counteract the devastating attack. Large crevices appeared with green light glowing from beneath the cracks. There was no doubt about it, the planet was soon to explode. A great entity of great power and knowledge had planted a bomb to the city's core, enhancing the planet's radiation levels and poisoning the planet. That did not stop this madman from launching an all scale attack on the city as well.

Translucent walls shaped like gigantic crystals fell down shattering causing more critical damage to the city of Argo. Soldiers with black armor pointed their weapons at several large drones above and fired relentlessly. The robotic parasites continued to fire despite being shot down. A large dome-like building seemed to be the only thing left unscathed. Inside were two people only, the rest had already left. A man wearing a beige uniform made his way along with a young blond woman to a certain room, a room made up entirely of crystal. In the middle of the room, stood a large pod-shaped container made of a weird metal. The young girl, who appeared to be sixteen years old in Earth years, had tears in her eyes along with her pleas of not wanting to go anywhere. Explosions were still heard from outside.

"Father, Please! Don't send me away!" the young woman shouted. "Please, I beg of you!" she cried.

The man merely retained his stern expression and spoke. "The visual embodiment of the Brain Interactive Construct has already incapacitated Kandor. Argo may be next. This is the only way you will survive. Every person of Argo is just as strong as a Kryptonian. Unlike my _dear _brother, this rocket will take less time to arrive to Earth…." Zor-El said as he punched a few buttons on the platform computer. The interface had appeared and he typed in his final commands.

"Please! I want to stay with you! I want to fight. For Krypton!" The girl pleaded. She held onto his father's lapels as an act of desperation.

Zor-El gently took her hands and held them. He looked deeply at her. "Krypton is destroyed, young star. Argo City is under attack from the Brain Interactive Construct and his forces. I must stay here and do what needs to be done to save this last city of what had been Krypton. I cannot risk you. I want to _save_ you."

"What are you doing?" Zor-El's daughter asked. Zor-El went to a nearby console and immediately the pod shaped structure that was fit for a human opened up.

"Giving my daughter a fighting chance is all."

"You are sending me to Earth because I'm weak! I want to show you that I'm not afraid of that… Brainiac!" she shouted.

"He is very powerful and you are still too young, Kara. You would not survive this war. Besides you have yet to show me you're strong."

"I'm not!" Kara shook her head. She began to argue once more but was cut off.

"If you were, you would do this." Zor-El simply said before going on. "Go to Earth. Find Jor-El's son, Kal-El. You two will be the only survivors of the planet Krypton. My desire is that you find people who are extraordinary in themselves so that you will not be alone. This is the only way. Otherwise you will be destroyed.

Kara knew she was going to lose this argument and merely looked down in anguish. Zor-El took the time to produce a small blue prism from his robe. "Here, take this crystal." He placed the object into Kara's hand.

"What is it?"

"It will help you to learn how to survive when the true moment comes."

Kara still refused however and went on. "I'm not being placed in suspended animation. I'm going out there! You cannot stop me!" Kara shoved the crystal to her father's chest and marched her way out of the room. As she walked toward the entrance, she felt a slight sting on the back of her neck, making her entire body go numb and thus unable to move. She collapsed but did not hit the ground. Zor-El held onto Kara. "I'm sorry, my dear. Being stubborn makes you lose reason. This is the only way."

All Kara could do was watch her father place her into the pod which felt like a steel bed as soon as she was placed in it. Soon the doors to the pod began to slide close. She caught a glimpse of her father saying "Farewell. You'll be strong." The doors shut completely which now emphasized the intense darkness in the pod. Kara wanted to bang her fists on the front of the pod but she lost consciousness.

**20 Years Later.**

Darkness like space was practically constant as well. The blackness went on to the point of forever. No light was seen. No light at all. Suddenly a focal point lit up eventually opening up slowly letting more light in. She thought she might be dreaming again. But curious nonetheless, she began to step into the light. That was the moment she opened her eyes. To be living and breathing again, it was overwhelming. Kara squinted as she saw a tall muscular-looking man looking down at her with a kind smile. He stood out uniquely which made her see he was a being of great importance. What she noticed most was the red 'S' shield on his chest. _The House of El! _she thought.

"Hello there." he said with a nod. "Are you alright?" Gently, he offered his hand out to her.

"Who are you?" she spoke weakly.

He explained who he was known as and immediately he took her in under his care. Arriving to the man's place in which the called the 'fortress'. It was the very place that resembled Krypton greatly. The style was all there. As she made her way around the snowy cavern, Kara felt like she was back at home. She continued to marvel everything around her. The technology and the crystals were once again looked at. She then remembered the crystal that her father gave her.

"The crystal! Wait! Did you find a-?"

The man with the red cape held it out in front of him for her to take. "It came with you in the pod. What is it?"

"First, tell me everything." Kara said.

Explaining the circumstances was something that was appalling to her. He told her where he found the pod but what was most shocking was that the man identified himself as Kal-El. Kara explained to him he could not be for the 'Kal-El' she was looking for had to be young still. Nevertheless, he convinced her who he was. He was also equally astounded that she was Kara Zor-El, her cousin. Apparently they agreed that she did not age during the cryogenic stasis. He had told her that he is also living as a human with his adopted parents, both of whom are farmers. _At least I found him, now what? _she asked herself this question. She could not believe that she was now on Earth with humans.

He also showed her how their powers worked under the yellow sun. Like Kal-El, she was strong, fast and invulnerable. She demonstrated all this and took great delight over her newfound abilities. Kal-El warned not to take her powers too seriously, it would make her reckless. She was terrified to find out that there were minerals that were poisonous to Kryptonians, Kryptonite. Green was the most deadly. Red was of the unpredictable kind, Gold would take Kryptonians' powers away forever, and Blue would only take them away temporarily. She paid most attention to this.

To make her seem like an ordinary human, Kal-El instructed her and showed her many of Earth's customs and manners. He explained his own and stated "The human appearance is the real disguise." He picked up his glasses and placed him on his eyes. It took a long while to get over the culture shock and to get a handle on human ways but Kara seemed to manage. Kal-El even helped her enlist in high school as part of a way to integrate into Earth's society. She picked out an Earth name she chose for herself "Linda Danvers."

Still, despite feeling like a God, there were several battles Kara faced along with Kal-El and by herself during her high school years. Villains of all sorts emerged in the city of Metropolis. Great battles which were terrible and devastating. It made her feel like she did have a limit. Earth was nothing like Krypton indeed. Finally showing herself as a strong individual, she took the battles seriously and with glee. But yet, there were times when she had almost died. That was why training was available by Kal-El and other superheroes such as Batman and Wonder Woman. Kara, still infuriated by her father's claims that she was weak was not taking her training lightly. Kal-El had taught her to fight with hands and feet but also with words in which he explained that it was the right way to fight. Kara was skeptical to that but agreed regardless. Exercising without powers was most difficult but she managed. Using a small shard of blue kryptonite, Kara worked hard to keep her battle body intact. With her newfound skills handed down to her, the battles also, sharpened her image immensely.

**High School**

Gym class was the most fun Kara ever had. She always looked forward to it. Now eighteen and a senior in high school, Kara under the alias "Linda Danvers" was set upon graduating in a few months. But first, gym was to be expected. She took out a blue jewel from a small box she had and put it around her neck. Already her powers are disabled. Because of many enemies Kara fought, her body had changed dramatically due to the yellow sun. It gave her a heavily tanned look although her yellow hair remained the same. She was a few inches taller and the rest of her slender body now looked more toned and muscular. Still, she did not flaunt her new image for fear of being criticized and different among her peers, so she wore baggy clothing. Like Kal-El or Clark Kent as his Earth name was called, she wore glasses.

In gym, Kara along with her classmates were busy doing ab exercises. They were doing basic crunches. The room was so warm due to the hot weather outside. Many students were complaining and groaning over the techniques they were supposed to be doing. The Phys. Ed instructor motivated them to go on. But to no avail. Kara seemed to be the only one doing exercising and did more than she should. Many boys frowned at her as she went on as if there was nothing stopping her. Eventually they were told to work out however they wanted.

Kara was doing chin-ups. Closing her eyes, she concentrated as best she could to pick herself up everytime. The blue kryptonite had made her body adapt to the hot weather, she was now sweating profusely but she went on. Breathing in and out, she thought long and hard as to the current situation that faced her back a few days ago with...Luthor. Her hatred of him intensified. But before she contemplated further about the man, she heard a voice calling her name. "Hi, Linda."

Getting down from the bar, Kara saw a young boy with glasses looking to be her age stepping up to her nervously, giving her a smile. "Hi, Jim." she smiled back.

"Hey." He pushed his glasses up to his nose further. "You're really good at those." Jim said to her pointing at the bar.

Kara smiled. "Thanks?" she giggled and waved a dread of her hair away.

"Anyways, well, I was wondering-"

"Wait a minute..." a voice called out and appeared right between Jim and Kara. It was a tall jock named Brad whom Kara found extremely annoying.

"You're asking her out? You're actually doing that? Well, kudos to you for trying but even I know you don't have a chance." Brad along with his friends were now chuckling.

Jim looked down to the ground in shame.

"I mean seriously, even I know what you got going on, Linda. Don't hide behind those glasses. Those eight-pack abs of yours... you know you want a taste of a real man." Brad came face to face with Kara. She then turned livid and wanted to tear him to bits.

"Just leave us alone!" Jim rushed at Brad only to be knocked down to the ground by one of his lackeys.

"You leave _him _alone!" Kara yelled at Brad and gripped her necklace containing the blue K, wanting to tear it off her. She then heard her coach coming and took her hand off her necklace.

"What is going on here?" The coach asked. When nobody responded, he went further. "Somebody's gotta go to detention. Who's it going to be?"

"I did." Jim raised a hand. A few giggles from the jocks were stifled.

Kara sighed and shook her head in disappointment. She did however, feel a sense of gratitude for Jim saving her from detention.

**Brainiac Returns**

Omens were always totally unexpected. That was why the next day, Kara had her biggest challenge. On the bus, heading toward a field trip, Kara amidst the chattering of students onboard was thinking about Luthor again. Suddenly the scenery outside the window, which at first depicted of a highway they were on, along with trees ahead, changed. An explosion was given off on the expressway. There was silence onboard now which soon grew to curiosity and marvel. Kara frowned at what was going on. She was confused. Jim who was sitting behind her spoke.

"What's going on?"

"Everyone stay put!" the driver said.

"Kids, you heard the driver, stay calm!" the teacher spoke. "Everything's going to be fine-"

BHROOSH!

Students screamed as two cars exploded by a sheer blast. The front window of the bus shattered from the shockwave. Kara saw what hit the cars and she could not believe her eyes. It was a drone. One of the drones that took place during the attack on Argo. _How could this be? _The drone whirred and moved from left to right. It soon spotted the bus. Kara looked worried now.

"Everyone off the bus!" Kara shouted.

The teacher looked at Kara incredulously and suddenly the bus was hit on the front, setting the hood on fire.

"Out the back!" the teacher yelled.

Students scrambled to the exit in back of them. Kara went toward the main door and got out. She approached the drone. "What are you doing here?"

The teacher and other students were shouting at Kara to come with them. She paid them no mind. The drone steadily approached the depowered Kara. She held tight to her necklace and was about to tear it off when all of a sudden a green blast shattered the drone from the left.

Pieces of the drone fell to the ground. A figure wearing a green suit ahead landed in front of Kara. It was a voluptuous, young woman looking to be around Kara's age. She had long black, wavy hair. Green energy was re-absorbed back into a ring she had on her finger.

"Who are you?" Kara frowned.

"I... am a Green Lantern. Besides I should be asking you that question but with a 'what' instead of a 'who'." she said.

Kara frowned. _A green lantern here?_


	3. Introduction Part II

Introduction part II

Amidst all the damage portrayed in front of her, Kara stood perplexed at what the woman wearing the black and green light suit, just said. Nevertheless, she grew agitated and demanded information. She went off with the first, casual question she could think of. Although, Kara knew she was a Green Lantern by the small battery symbol on her chest, she really didn't want a dispute to happen just yet.

"How could you be a Green Lantern? I thought Hal-" but she was cut off.

"Hal had to settle a dispute somewhere in another sector of the galaxy. I'm Jade, temporary protector of Sector 2814, in other words, this galaxy now.

"I see."

"Now that I've answered your question, answer mine. What species are you and why have you not checked yourself with the rest of the team? I'm guessing that you didn't stand up against a weird drone unless you had something to prove." Jade responded a bit sardonically.

Due to her classmates and teacher watching her from behind, Kara responded with a whisper while hoping Jade would be courteous to accept her as an ally. "I'm a Kryptonian. I came here about a year ago. Kal-El found me, you know, the superhero known as Sup-"

"So you're _her? _" Jade interrupted and gasped with disbelief before she went on. "I heard rumors that another of his kind came here." She began circling around Kara, surveying her.

"So then you already know a lot about me." Kara pointed out.

"I also know that Bruce Wayne was the one who gave you that necklace which negates your abilities. Apparently you had caused a bit of mayhem yourself while on your own mission, Batman was not too fond of that and suggested you be under control. Hence, you take off that necklace and you will be shunned from the Justice League…" Jade said letting her voice trailing off.

"You revel in my punishment." Kara declared. "I use this mineral so that I can be human." she said with force.

Smiling, Jade responded "I only-" before an explosion occurred behind her knocking both Kara and her a few inches away. The students a few feet behind them gave shouts. Several cars soon went up in flames. A wall of smoke had been made but a long shadow crept forward and materialized.

Casually, a metallic figure wearing a weird halo with a three-sphere symbol on top of his forehead and a black trenchcoat made his way to both Jade and Kara. The man wore a metallic armor that Kara knew too well. She became angry when she recognized him. So did he.

"Kara Zor-El. I am amazed that out of all the planets in the universe, you manage to come here, to Earth." The figure spoke.

"You know him?" Jade spoke to Kara.

"Oh, we go way back. Don't we?" the figure sneered at Kara. Silent, she could only focus her anger to the highest level possible. "Would you like to know what I did to Argo City?" he took a step forward and sneered.

Kara reached a boiling point and screamed and thus, threw a fist which he blocked and threw her aside. Jade was on her feet and re-activated her green energy suit. Brainiac then threw a laser blasts at Jade but she blocked the blasts creating a green transparent shield in front of her. She quickly withdrew the shield and launched a green laser blast to him. The blast indeed knocked him over several feet to where other cars, now empty shattered as he made contact.

Jade turned to Kara, who lay panting on the ground, bleeding from her forehead and had regained consciousness. "Get away from here! Let me handle this! You are no longer supposed to be fighting, remember?" she then floated and sped off.

Kara only gave Jade a look that signalled disappointment in her and herself. She understood however, that her friends were in significant danger. Getting up, she went to where her classmates were. Jim caught up to her.

"Linda? What's going on? How-" Kara cut him off and merely suggested they keep moving to the exit of the bridge.

"Let's go!" she cried to all of them.

A battle on a bridge was extremely risky and beyond dangerous. The bus had already been destroyed. Students along with other innocent people were running for their lives. All of them hoping they wouldn't be caught in random explosions. Kara continued to lead Jim and the others to safety. Enemy blasts from Brainiac continued to go on without interruption and friendly fire from Jade had to happen unfortunately. Drones were attempting to hit innocent people but merely hit the sides of the bridge. Shaking was occurring and thus, they all stopped. Kara could tell that the mortar was weakening which meant that the bridge was about to collapse any minute.

As she knew it would happened, Kara saw that the remaining section of the bridge tore itself opened due to Brainiac's machinations. _How can he be here? _she wondered. Several cars from the opposite end fell down where Kara could see there were several interstates below. They were high up.

"Let's go the other way!" the teacher cried out. Suddenly the ground beneath his feet gave way and he fell to his death. The students including Kara gasped with shock. Several cried. The section they were in was beginning to give way and was slowly lowering itself to the large gap. They were about to fall. Slowly each student started to slide down, several stopped and gripped with their hands, hoping they wouldn't fall. Kara continued to slide and was about to reach the end when someone stopped her and grabbed her hand. Looking up she saw Jim, his glasses fell down. He was hanging by a large nail sticking from the ground.

"Hold on!" he cried.

"Jim!"

Kara saw in terror that the nail was about to tear itself loose. Jim saw this as well and attempted to pull Kara up further. Kara saw that a plane hovered in front of the torn section. It was being fired upon by Brainiac drones but it fired back. It slowly made its way down where a young man wearing a small black mask on his eyes was seen pulling the students into the large craft. She recognized the young adult. It was Robin!

"Come on, get in!" Robin cried out to the students were an opened section of his ship opened up. Using the wing as a platform, the students made their way by walking into the ship slowly as they could.

Eventually all the students except for Jim and Kara were collected. Robin was about to pick them when he was knocked down from his ship due to a laser blast. Sliding down, he used his grappling gun. Shooting a rope and pulling himself up, Robin got to the top of the bridge and had no choice but to attack the drones using his weapons. Kara and Jim were still struggling to hang on. Kara found a sharp point of cement to hang on. Suddenly more shaking continued which caused Jim to lose his grip. Kara could not believe what happened next.

Jim fell.

She saw how Jim hit hard to another highway below. He was dead.

Kara cried out for him and now tears were welling up in her eyes. Angered even further, she took her necklace off and launched it below, out of sight. Kara could feel great energy and power flowing through her body now. Rays of sunlight hit Kara and disappeared after what seemed like a few seconds, leaving her breathing heavily. She was repowered.

She flew upward and she could tell students who were pressing their faces to the window were eyeing Kara now with amazement. Kara held nothing back and threw laser blasts at all the drones with her eyes. Kara then used her super-speed to round up all the innocents to a nearby place of salvage. Robin saw her and shook his head.

Kara arrived to where Jade and Brainiac where fighting. Jade was on the ground, apparently her energy had been spent and was about to be defeated. Kara came within a blink of an eye and punched Brainiac as hard as she could. Kara sped off as Brainiac flew threw the wreckage, leaving a stunned Jade behind.

"Uff!"

Brainiac landed what appeared to be a half a mile. He got up with a struggle but Kara was already ahead of him and gave him two powerful crosses to his face. He staggered back, now confused and a bit disoriented and yet he tried to give another hit to Kara. She immediately blocked it with her left and elbowed him in his face with her right arm. With all her might, she yanked it hard, swinging Brainiac around and around until she stopped and sent him roughly to the ground. Using a unique wrestling technique, she put her legs between Brainiac's and pulled it upward, making him scream and tearing it away from his body, electricity spewed from his other end. Kara tossed the arm away in disgust.

Kara then knelt down and pummelled Brainiac relentlessly. Green blood spit off from his nose and mouth. She punched him so hard, they were leaving a crater with them in it. As she raised her fist again to launch the final killing blow, her wrist was caught. Turning around, she saw Kal-El with a serious look on his face.

"That's enough." he had said firmly. Kal-El picked her up away from Brainiac's still body. She looked at him attempting to get an once of empathy. He and Kara flew off to headquarters after she had calmed down.

**The League**

Standing in the middle of the room was something totally uncalled for. It was also nerve wrecking. Kara stood in a large oval room. It was dark save for a few small lamps seated on the large podium ahead. Countless eyes were watching her from what appeared to be stands. Jade's silhouette was shown. She had already given her testimony as to what happened on the bridge. Despite the dark room, Kara could tell there were three shadows seated. One was large in middle, she immediately knew it was Kal-El, one was a woman with long hair and the other man on the right had two pointy ears on his head. That man spoke first.

"This attack did not go unnoticed by the rest of us. Some of us attempted to intervene." the man's deep voice said.

Kara remained silent. All she could think about was Jim.

"As you should know, you wore that necklace so that you could control yourself better. An incident in which you took down one of Darkseid's soldiers was the case for that. You were reckless and it was your own fault at the time."

Kara felt a tear roll down her cheek. She nodded.

The man continued. "This is the last straw. We see it fit that you be taken to another place and time so that you can better the responsibility of being a super-human."

Kal spoke up now. "Kara, this is the only way you can learn. We tried our best to show you the rules but it seems you're just too stubborn." Kal got up from the podium and made his way to the center of the room where Kara stood.

"Kal, please don't do this! Give me another chance." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry. But until you show you are strong in mind and spirit. I have to send you to some friends of mine." Kal-El then drew out a small golden object, a ring, with an 'L' insignia on it.

Kara eyed it suspiciously.

"Think about a thousand years." Kal-El had said.

**Legion of Super-Heroes**

The 31st century was extremely complex. Advanced technology that rivaled Krypton's was heavily displayed practically everywhere. Tall buildings stood proudly with many compartments totally accessible to both human and non-humans. Flying vehicles sped by, going on their daily routine. Individuals were going about their business as well. Countless beings flew around the city without the use of machines. Kara was among them. She had a depressed look as she flew by. Arriving to a large building, she made her way down the corridor.

_I wonder when it will be time to go back. _She wondered. _Kal-El said until I had to learn something about being strong, but what is it?_

Kara arrived several months ago and met with both Rokk Krinn, Imra Ardeen and Garth Ranzz, both of them referred to as Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl. They were known as the Legion. Her arrival was indeed expected and immediately, they took her under her wing. They had expressed great enthusiasm toward her and what she will be known as. Although they kept the title anonymous.

She did however, faced several battles and together they prevailed against common enemies.

As Kara made her way to the room at last, she saw a familiar looking face waiting for her. He was wearing a purple jacket with a green shirt underneath. Kara knew he was a hero but his face would always bring her hatred. He reminded her of the villainous machine she almost murdered back in the past.

"Hello Kara, how are you?" he asked cheerfully.

"You called for me?" Kara simply asked.

"Yes. I wanted you to see it for yourself. Behold!" Pushing a button on a panel, the ceiling opened up and a large container was settled down. Kara could easily make out the similarity of the container to the pod she was placed by her father back on Argo City. As the container opened, Kara frowned at the figure inside. It was a pale woman with black hair wearing a tight black suit showing her unique curves. Full lips decorated her face. Her eyelashes from her closed eyes gave her sharp features along with her cheek bones, they were hollowed and made the woman even more exotic. She was very beautiful.

"I found this relic and it took me years to find!" he said excitedly.

"Who is she?" Kara asked.

"She is known as the Annihilator." Brainiac 5 replied with awe.


	4. Introduction Part III

Introduction Part III

Brainiac 5 looked really happy at what he had just discovered. Almost too happy. Kara saw this. Immediately the enthusiasm he brought forth reminded of her of the true machine she hated. Brainiac had done something to Argo City that she had yet to discover what it was and was about to destroy the Earth that one time. Kara then almost destroyed him. Kal-El had been disappointed that Kara had used brute force on a villain. It eventually made her feel that she was just as destructive as any other vilain she came across. It took several months and later battles for Brainiac 5 to gain Kara's trust. But right now, he looked a tad...maniacal to Kara.

When she arrived to this place and time, Kara seriously did not know what to expect. The people were different and the planet was surely different as well. Everything was bright and active. When it came time to meet the Legion, Kara again, felt like an outsider all over again. They greeted her warmly and yet they all wore strange colors to their costumes which made them stand out. Kara on the other hand, felt inferior with just a t-shirt and jeans. As soon as she saw Brainiac among them, she was full of fury. The Legion explained that Brainiac 5 was completely different than the one she had faced. He was entirely kind then. Now, at the moment, Brainiac 5's enthusiasm over the new being in front of her made her feel agitated.

Kara continued to look at the being in the container. Her arms were crossed and circled around the exquisite woman in front of her. Studying things were Kara's specialty, even she knew that. It gave her advantage when it came to unnecessary situations. Somehow Kara gave a slight shudder as she got closer to the woman laying comatose in the container. She waited to know more about this 'annihilator.' When Brainiac 5 told her what that it was called such a name, Kara gave a surprised expression. In other words, with a name like the Annihilator, meant a great threat. Curious, she wished to know more as Brainiac 5 remained fixated on the woman as well.

"So...just the 'annihilator'?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I apologize for remaining silent. It's just that...this cyborg was created by my ancestor." Brainiac 5 then hesitated before looking at the ground in embarassment. "Brainiac."

"What?" she asked outrageously.

"Devyra. She was based upon a Kryptonian woman prior to Krypton's destruction. This Kryptonian woman in question was a beautiful warrior herself until she met a tragic demise. Because of her beauty, the people could not allow her to be burned and buried. As you know, my ancestor Brainiac, was once in charge of all technology on Krypton and before he was corrupted, he chose to make a powerful cyborg for the next war to approach Krypton. In other words, her skeleton was infused with a metallic skeletal structure fit for her body. She was reborn, in a sense. Although no memory of her past life stayed within her."

In awe, Kara tried as best she could to take all this in. "Where has she been all this time?"

"I found her while patrolling a week ago." Brainiac 5 explained. "Scanner readouts had pointed me to bizarre location in the galaxy. I made my way to a large chunk rock that had once been part of Krypton. Interested, I explored it. Through thermal readings, I found her underneath the ground. She has long since been buried. I am still fascinated that Krypton's ultimate warrior is found at last. No one ever knew where she was buried." he said frowning.

"Why was she buried?"

"She..." Brainiac 5 shook his head in disbelief. "...rebelled against the military guild then. Tried to take over Krypton. Of course, you weren't born then. It took a large army and yet when no weapons seemed to work against her, they went with the next alternative. They froze her and buried her. It seems as Devyra was too unstable. She could not be controlled."

"Why couldn't Brainiac do something then?"

"By the time Devyra was captured, it was also the same time _he _turned evil."

Kara gasped at this revelation.

"I cannot believe my father didn't tell me this!" she said with frustration. "He knew about this destructive thing and never told me. We need to lock that thing up again, by the way." Kara said as she turned to face him.

"There is a way for her to be reprogrammed. I need -"

"I don't care. See to it that she never wakes up. This 'annihilator' must not be re-activated!"

"Believe me, I don't want her to come back to life unless we can find some use for her. She _can_ be good. We just have to find out how. It's all about making people better, remember?" Brainiac added. "People need to be saved."

Kara tried hard not to roll her eyes at everything Brainiac 5 just said. "When will everyone understand? Some people just aren't meant to be saved." She told him sadly. After a while of thinking, Brainiac 5 spoke.

"We need red kryptonite, then." he said crossing his arms to his chest.

"Why red kryptonite?" she asked.

"It will help her remain in a coma state. I cannot go over the details without you getting confused as always, just please take my word for it. If you want her contained, that Red K is the only way to put her in a permanent state."

"Isn't she already?"

"Not entirely. According to my calculations, she uh...will wake in about a week." he said sheepishly.

Kara was now in a panic mode. But eventually she had calmed down. She knew she had to take the obvious course of action. Nodding, she was then in a serious manner once again.

"I need to get back to Rokk then." Kara then sped off within a blink of an eye, leaving Brainiac 5 alone.

"The problem is there is no kryptonite on this planet anymore. Only the enemies of Kal-El may know and several are in a vegetative state or have long since been deceased." Rokk explained.

"Couldn't we synthesize it?" Saturn Girl spoke

"Can't. Several elements cannot be identified to make a mineral such as Kryptonite." Rokk stated.

"Great. So all we're going to do now is wait until the ultra psycho wakes up." Garth said sarcastically.

"I believe I know of a way we can acquire a piece of Red Kryptonite." Kara spoke up.

"Where?" Rokk said frowning.

"It's not a matter of where. It's when." Kara said simply while raising an eyebrow.

**Back to the Past**

Arriving back to the time she had left made Kara a bit like she was back home. It was nighttime. Unfortunately she was not to take her presence too seriously. Kara was not to make any other superhero know she was back home. Along with Saturn Girl, Kara knew that she would be the only one unaffected by Kryptonite. Kara had explained that there were different types of Red K and all of them had different effects on Kryptonian behavior and physiology.

"So where is this place exactly?" she asked Kara as they flew.

"At a jewelry store just in the city. There have been ripoffs from the distributors. They put Red K on the settings instead of real rubies." Kara said.

"So they swindle?" Imra said frowning.

"They do what they want for a decent income."

They landed in front of the star. Kara and Imra were about to discuss how they were going in when they heard a sound of glass breaking from behind the store.

"What was that?" Kara asked. Both looked in the direction of the alleyway and they saw a slender figure taking off.

"Let's find out." Imra suggested.

The figure with her wild blonde hair ran and looked back as she was sure no one was following her. As she turned back to her front, the figure spotted two women in front of her.

"Can I help you two?"

"Is there a reason you're out here by yourself?"

"Is there a reason you should know?" the woman bit back.

"You've stolen something." Imra pointed out. Indeed the window behind them was smashed.

"It was like that when I got here." the woman said smiling.

"We may need to apprehend you." Imra said.

"Oh yeah?" the woman pulled her chest and opened her mouth letting out a horrific scream that caused both Kara and Imra to collapse on the ground. They held on tightly to their ears. She stopped and chuckled as she saw Kara and Imra subdued.

"Sorry about that. But a girl wants what a girl wants."

As Kara was on the floor writhing in pain, Kara saw a stone inside the woman's bag. It glowed red as she saw it. She then smiled and looked at a confused looking Dinah.

**Two Hours Later**

Somewhere in the city of Metropolis, a truck made its way down an empty street. It was stopped all of a sudden. The driver in the ski mask did not know what the problem was until he saw it outside the window. A few nails were scattered in the street.

"Dammit!" he banged the steering wheel in frustration.

Just then a blur past by and he was out cold.

Kara and the woman known as Dinah immediately approached the van. Kara yanked the trailer door opened with just one hand. Several thugs were seated and looked at both Kara and Dinah with surprised looks.

"Hey what the hell is this?" one asked.

"You girls cops?" another shouted. Instantly the gang took out their weapons and pointed them at both Kara and Dinah.

"Not entirely." Kara replied.

Smiling, Kara quickly put her special plugs in her ears as Dinah came in and with her mouth opened, a terrible shriek came out. It was so powerful that the men soon started to scream in pain. They held their eyes tight in their hands. They then fell down unconscious. Dinah stopped.

"Looks like we're good to go."

Kara started to like the red rock she held in her hand which continued to glow. "Whoo! 'bout time!" she cried in excitement.

**Luthor Triumphant**

A bald figure walked along the corridor that lead to his office. He walked with purpose. His black suit and black tie indicated that he had finished some fortunate business. As of the moment, 'Luthorcorp' along with its subsidiaries was now his. He smirked as he continued to think about what he had just gained an hour ago. Lex Luthor was finally the most powerful man in Metropolis. Opening the doors that lead to a large office the size of a lobby. He sat down by the desk which was in front of the window.

Sitting by his table, Lex gave a smirk as he saw the top news headline on the plasma screen on the wall. The news reporter gave his report.

"Tonight a burglary, which at first was brought upon by jewel thieves trying to make off with three million dollars' worth of diamonds and rubies. Police and detectives had arrived on the scene as they apprehended the criminals responsible for the heist. However, the jewelry was not recovered from the scene. Police say the perpetrators no longer know where the diamonds were but that two unknown women, they say incapacitated them and took off with the jewelry.

Luthor now looked on with keen interest. He took a sip of wine as he watched.

"The robbers gave a detailed description to the sketch artist. This may or may not look like the actual women." The news reporter disappeared and two drawings of both women were shown. They looked accurate enough. It was indeed Kara and Dinah.

"Second phase of the plan is a go, then." Lex replied.


	5. Introduction Part IV

Introduction Part IV

Kara felt she was on top of the world as soon as she took Dinah by her side. She felt she could do anything now. Something made her feel as if she could do anything she wanted without worry. Everything else did not matter to her anymore. Along with Dinah, they manage to steal jewelry and millions of dollars in cash from a nearby bank. It was enough for them to earn a living. Kara felt that Dinah's style was the fun choice. The rush of excitement was making her lose reason and she did not care. They were both walking along an empty street. Buildings were all around them. With swagger that meant that they were unstoppable, each of them were holding bags with dollar symbols on them.

"I have to say that was awesome stuff back there." Dinah said. "So you're a superhuman or metahuman?"

"Something like that." Kara said.

"You have some way with words, alright. What made you ditch the other blond?"

"I dunno. I just seem to find the need to do something to take the stress off. This seems to be the only way."

They eventually made their way to the truck they stole. Kara and Dinah tossed the bags in the back. Suddenly Kara fell to the ground. It was not a scream from Dinah. She was sure of that for she saw that she collapsed on the ground as well. Kara could tell that something or someone was invading her mind and telling her to stop what she was doing. She could hear murmurs, voices telling her to obey commands.

"_In the name of the Legion, this act of thievery must stop!' _Kara heard.

Imra was holding two fingers to her temple while looking at both Kara and Dinah. Her eyes suggested that she was doing mind control to seize their crime spree. She walked and by Kara's side, Imra knelt down in front of her and took the Red K stone from her hand. Immediately Kara could feel the urges and excitement start to disappear in an instant. For a moment, Kara was confused and looked at her surroundings. _How did I get to this situation? _Imra reading her mind, answered out loud.

"You were under the effects of red kryptonite. Apparently this type of Red K made you reckless, your inhibitions were gone and changed your personality for the worse."

Kara began to get up as soon as she saw Imra put away the Red K in a lead-lined box. She looked at the leather-clad Dinah, who seemed to be lying asleep on the ground. Despite what she did, Kara held an ounce of sympathy toward her.

"What about her?"

"I've put her in a sedated stance. I can tell how you feel about her. She's just a young woman who lost her way. But sensing her future, she will play the role of a hero pretty soon."

Kara considered Imra's words very carefully. What she just said about Dinah made her feel more determined now to be a hero for herself. She had made too many mistakes already. It was time to step out of Kal-El's shadow. For that she was about to do something totally unexpected.

"Imra, I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry for acting how I am...Red K or not." she said sadly.

"It's all right. But I appreciate it nevertheless. Feeling like this and taking responsibility for your actions will be mutally beneficial to you in the long run. It will make you a hero one day as well."

Kara smiled and confidence seem to flood in her system like never before.

"Right. Well, we better head back to the future, then. We got what we came for." Kara said seriously now.

"Yes. We should leave. Hang on to me." Imra said and held up her hand which had the Legion ring. Kara stood by her side and held onto her shoulder.

In a bright flash of light, they disappeared leaving behind Dinah laying on the ground and a truck full of valuables. Kara found herself in a brightly colored oval room that was already so familiar to her. Rokk, Garth, Brainiac 5 were already waiting for them with worried looks on their faces. Imra and Kara did not notice this.

"We got it. Although we had some minor trouble." Imra said to them, holding a tiny box in her hand. The team still gave anxious looks to them.

"What is it?"

Brainiac 5 stepped forward. "The Annihilator has been stolen."

"What?"

"Someone with powerful technology came and teleported to the past. Microscopic readouts detect changes in the air. That's how I know they must have teleported." Brainiac 5 explained. "The perpetrator used a stolen Legion Ring."

"They went to another time." Rokk nodded.

"Oh, stars!" Imra said.

"We have to find them. Or else, he or she whoever took the machine will alter history."

"I'm already trying to find out where and what time the person took her."

"Why would anyone steal this machine?" Kara asked Brainiac 5 suspiciously.

"To start a war, obviously. A big one. If they're going to use that." Garth spoke up.

Kara started to look worried now. "This is a big deal."

"It's like a nightmare." Rokk said pacing back and forth. All of a sudden, the entire scene changed and soon disappeared into a white void.

**Present Day**

Gasping, she woke up. Looking around, Supergirl found herself in the Luthorcorp office. Her head had pressed down on the table and she was still in her seat. She gave out a sigh of relief. Patting herself, to make sure it was a dream, Kara touched her business suit. It was indeed a nightmare. It was the second time in two days that she had been thinking about her actions in the past. What had led to the war that almost destroyed the Earth and sent almost every hero off this planet with only a few remaining behind was truly becoming an obsession. Seeing a stack of papers on her desk, she knew she had to deal with the Jake Anderson case.

Sending that man away now made her feel bad. It was the worst punishment a man could take. She almost regretted making the decision. Kara could tell that when she had to take control of the Lex Luthor business that things would spiral out of control. Turning to face the window, she saw that almost every building in front of her now had the 'S' logo on it. She knew that the innocent people she had tried hard to protect would turn against her. Kara put her face in her hands and gave out a whimper. _What have I become? _But she already knew the answer. She was the equivalent of a tyrant, telling people what to say and do. _The world has to understand that this is for their own good, otherwise they'l all be destroyed. _She wished she could tell them that.

"Brooding leads to faulty decision-making." a voice said.

Startled, Kara gave a slight jump but did not turn around. She already knew who it was. Frustrated further, she motioned for her to go away. "Leave me alone. Bother me tomorrow, if you want."

The figure behind her gave a slight chuckle. "Your troubles are what keep me functioning, Kara Zor-El. What leads you to such disgusting impotence?"

"I never said I felt weak." Kara bit back.

"Your body language says differently." the figure said and walked toward her. "Apparently you focus on something that has happened to you recently or something that has happened to you long ago."

"That explains it." Kara replied nodding. "You think you're a therapist now?" she bit back.

"Mock all you want, Kryptonian. But soon thinking and feeling as you are now, will one day destroy you. You will realize that human emotions make you weak." the voice behind her said. With that, Kara turned her rotating chair forward and faced the woman.

"I could destroy you, right now." she whispered at the woman.

Smiling, the brunette woman with black armor hugging her slender, curvy body retained her posture and said. "You'd try." Before she sped off in a blur.

To add insult to injury, Kara knew that the machine was getting to her and it would use her personal problems against her. _I cannot believe the Annihilator is one of us now! _she told herself. Kara then did the only thing she could do, she cried.


	6. The Start of a New Day

Start of a New Day

Walking around the lobby made Kara look as if she was fulfilling her duties as CEO of Luthorcorp, which she hoped every employee took heed to her serious look and posture. Deep down Kara was restless, she needed to be preoccupied. Clerks, clients, liaisons, people in business suits were walking around as if they owned the place and not her. Looking at the lobby desk which was across the entrance to the building, Kara made her way toward the figure leaning behind the desk.

"This is why I don't trust notaries!" Tim Drake was talking on his cell phone. Clearly he was frustrated, Kara stood face to face with him and waited until he was done. "I like to confirm things myself. My way is the right way. I keep telling _you _that, now tell it to them!" he then snapped the phone shut. Tim then looked at Kara now with his chest proud.

Tim Drake was now in his mid-thirties but physically he looked like he was still in his twenties. Kara aged slower but Tim looked as if he had the physiology as her even though he was human. He had a tough and young look as Kara described him.

"Sorry about that. Entrepreneur type of stuff, don't worry about it." Tim shrugged and put his cell phone in his pocket suit. "What's up?"

"I need to know if the deal Wayne Enterprises was accepted or not." Kara asked nervously.

Tim gave out a heavy sigh and immediately Kara already knew the answer and became agitated.

"Are you serious? Did you talk to Bruce about what we're trying to initiate?"

"I did. I told him that it would be mutually beneficial to him as well. But…"

"But what?"

"Look outside and look at all the logos posted on every building in Metropolis…" Tim said pointing with his right hand out the window.

Kara saw this indeed and looked at Drake again, giving him the look that suggested she was being condescended. Tim already got ahead of her.

"That was Bruce talking, not me. He's saying you need to slow things down."

"I never wanted them to put that symbol everywhere. They're disgracing the symbol!"

"Even so, Bruce sees your actions as too extreme. You literally hold Metropolis with an iron fist." Drake stated now wishing Kara could see what she was doing was immoral.

"I know you're against this too, Tim. So don't try that game with me. I seriously do not like this anymore than you or Bruce do, but it is the only way that criminals and by criminals, I mean super-powered cronies, can think twice before pulling anything that can be construed as a terrorist plot."

"Look I handle business matters now, all I can say is your plan for merging with Wayne Enterprises so that you gain access to him and his science department so you can gain more resources is not happening Kara, I'm sorry."

Kara sighed and shook her head. The whole point was so that by joining with Wayne Enterprises, she could finally make a conglomerate. She wanted the league to reunite. _I guess it's not happening, then._ She considered the next alternative.

"We could try Queen Industries." Kara said looking back up at Drake.

After a long pause from Drake as if he was reluctant to do so, he responded. "I'll pitch the idea. Let's just hope Oliver lets me in through the door." Tim sighed and chuckled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Gotta run then. Later!" He left Kara and talked to another businessman ahead.

Kara was kind of disappointed that Tim had abandoned her so soon. She had half a mind to tell him about the dream she had last night and how she'd been having for days now. Now Kara made her way to another room in another floor to discuss another problem she had. Finding actual green kryptonite again was something that was beyond disconcerting to her. She needed to know how it got to the city. Kara was sure that she along with Kal-El eradicated every single Kryptonite in the city years ago. As she got off the elevator, Kara on the corridor she wanted, made her way to the archival room. She knocked.

"Come." a voice from the other end of the door was heard.

Opening the door, Kara made her way in the usual large library-style room. She had always thought an old man would be working here from before. Shelves filled with books literally made up the walls. Kara made out an empty desk and yet she was nowhere to be found. She then heard muffled hitting, Kara looked up to the balcony and saw Jade in her workout gear, hitting a punching bag.

Kara floated up and landed near Jade. She was still honing her boxing skills and continued to hit the bag.

"You're looking healthy." Kara pointed out.

Jade had a buttery-brown complexion that was getting more toned and stronger as she exercised. Her short black hair gave her a rough appearance. Jade made no indication that she noticed Kara until she spoke.

"Problem?" she asked simply.

"A soon-to-be big one."

"So, Kryptonite is in Metroplis again, it does seem to be a great issue."

Kara was not surprised that Jade already knew, so she went on. "I'm taking no chances with this. The fact that it's here means that something is going to happen. Something big." Kara said gravely.

"It could mean anything. It could even mean you and you-know-who didn't destroy every single rock out here." Jade pointed out as she stopped hitting the punching bag now.

"Let's say we did destroy them all, how could Kryptonite come back?" Kara asked seriously.

"Well, there are several theories as to what might happen: One, somebody is eager enough to have you killed and had looked almost everywhere on this planet to procure one or, two: somebody has had it for a long time and wanted to use it at the right time." Jade added the last one with concern in her tone.

"Someone might be starting something now..." Kara said now thinking.

"Have you talked to the others about this?"

"No, I haven't yet. I was about to tell Tim...the other Tim about it but apparently he's still in the business of trying to make more business. He's doing the best he can, I guess."

"Right, because juggling contracts is a turn-on." Jade muttered as she put on her t-shirt.

"We need to have a meeting about this. Make sure you're in my office by 12:00. I'll inform the rest."

"Got it." Jade nodded. "Listen I understand you and Timothy have-"

"I don't want to talk about that." she said forcefully.

Jade apologized. "I'm sorry."

Kara began to make her out of the room before she turned her head around and faced Jade. "If there is a war, you know what you're going to have to do." she then left in a blur.

"I dunno if I could." Jade said sadly to herself.

* * *

><p>She made her way to a glass display where a small pillar contained a small box with a small object inside. It was a Green Lantern Power Ring, with a large crack in the middle.<p>

Making her way down the corridor, Kara reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She began to make a call. It was to Dinah. She knew it was her day off today but it was a crucial matter and everyone had to participate. She heard two rings before it finally picked up. Rolling her eyes, Kara turned around and saw Dinah already standing behind her with her cell phone in her hand in emphasis.

"Like I said I may not be faster than a speeding bullet, but I'm quick enough to learn that there is a problem." Dinah smirked.

"Yes, there is. It may be huge." Kara said walking alongside her now.

"Well, we're going to need the big guns if that'll happen." Dinah raised her eyebrows.

"Not a chance." Kara was not going to consider the Annihilator in this predicament.

"So where's Timmy, the science Timmy?"

"Going to go find him and tell him." Kara marched off with Dinah at her side.

"So I hear you guys are done?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

* * *

><p>It had been an hour and Jade realized she could use some relief. Fortunately she knew exactly how she got it. Jade realized she was making a mistake betraying her friend, Kara. Kara was a friend who stuck by her when the situation turned to the worse. However, the betrayal was nothing compared to the happiness she was feeling at the moment. Her eyes were closed in deep relaxation and joy. She looked back down with opened eyes as Timmy laying on the bed with her on top of him, pushed onto her repeatedly. She groaned again. Eventually they both climaxed and she fell right next to him.<p>

They both panted. Timmy held onto his chest to keep his heart from beating fast.

"That was intense." he said.

Jade then rolled onto Timmy's stomach until she laid down on top of him and caressed his cheek.

"Once more." she said quietly.

"Again?" he smiled. "Lemme regroup."

"I know but-" Jade then began kissing his elbow and then his neck. "I just want you, that's all." she whispered.

"I want you too. Always have." Timmy said.

"When should we tell Kara?" she asked him while planting kisses on his chest.

"Today."


	7. The Plan

The Plan

The interior of the 'The Room' was quite unorthodox. The style belonged to a military bunker in a CIA headquarters. Walls were decorated with steel, along with countless plasma screens containing geothermal readings of anything, maps of the city and world, as well as encryption programs. Yet as advanced as the room looked, the one thing that looked out of place was a large wooden table, big enough to hold twenty people. Jade, Tim, Dinah and Timmy were seated. Kara was in the center. She had her hands in a contemplative manner before she set them down.

"I'm sure you all know what this is all about…" Kara said as she sat back. "The chunk of Kryptonite that we found. Now, I'm stressing over this because Kal and I made sure every single piece of Kryptonite was eradicated. Because it was found means that someone is starting something. What do we know about Mr. Anderson?" she looked at Dinah to her left.

"Jake Anderson. I've already looked into him." Dinah began and pulled out a file and placed it at the center of the table. "Career Felon, Assault, Tax evasion, yada, yada, yada. Here's the good stuff and you're going to thank me for this, he once worked as an employee for Luthorcorp, then 'Lexcorp' at the time."

Kara indeed looked surprised.

"Was he a liaison?" Tim asked frowning.

"No. Shockingly enough, Anderson was only a mere office clerk, you know the kind that literally pushes mail around." Dinah being snarky.

"Yes. Thank you." Tim rolled his eyes.

"He may have been a struggler. But even he had connections like you wouldn't believe. Makes one hell of a reference page." Dinah continued.

"So we got a loyal one for Lex Luthor still amongst us which leads to another problem. There may yet be employees here that hold a grudge against you, Kara." Jade spoke.

Kara frowned. "You're saying...someone within this company, may have supplied Jake Anderson information as to how he would acquire a piece of Kryptonite?"

"There is that possibility." Jade nodded. "If you consider that theory, you should consider the plan we talked before once we took over this company."

Kara looked hesitant. She was already facing all types of scrutiny and could not dare make another authoritative maneuver. "I'll...think about it."

"Wait a second..." Timmy Olsen began. "We already done too much here. And by 'too much', I mean that we already stabilized crime control to a non-existent level, the world is safe, too safe now. Why would anyone here in this company try to start something?"

"Maybe they want things back to how they were." Kara suggested.

Drake raised his hand. "Guys, I don't think this is anything to worry about, personally. Some guy finding a meteor rock somewhere cannot be construed as dangerous. Not as long as all the facts are in. We interrogate this guy and find out what he was really doing."

Kara now looked at Dinah in a sheepish expression. She did not tell everybody what she did with Jake Anderson. Tim's eyes now bulged as he saw Kara's face go down.

"Oh my God! Are you serious!" Drake yelled.

"He had already made tons of crimes before. This was literally strike three." Dinah intervened.

"You have got to stop putting people in vegetative states. You realize what that's making us?" Olsen yelled at Kara now.

"What I am doing..." Kara said now impatient. "Is to make sure this city is safe from crime, war and poverty. We have ensured the safety and protection of this city which no one else had the power to do so long ago, I am trying to make a difference here!"

"Kara...you're taking away people's free will." Olsen said sadly.

That comment fell on Kara like an anvil, if she could feel it. Nevertheless, she understood where Timmy was coming from and it now bothered her. What Timmy said was like an alarm clock. But now gaining this relevation that what she was doing was wrong, Kara was not about to admit her faults to her team.

"Then we have no choice." Kara looked at both Jade and Dinah the most. "We're going to bring back Jake Anderson. Only he knows what's going on. Consider this a new plan in formation." Kara then stood up and left the room.

"What is the plan?" Tim Drake frowned at the remaining members of the table. They all gave confusing expressions. Jade and Timmy looked at each other not knowing what to do now. Jade then left.

As soon as Kara left the room, Dinah and Jade caught up to her immediately. "How exactly do we bring him back? He's a drooler now. The effects are practically irreversible!" Dinah cried.

"She's right, Kara. We have no way of knowing what Jake Anderson knows now." Jade agreed.

"I'll make him talk. Don't worry about it." Kara said as she quickened her pace and arrived to the elevator.

"Lemme guess, John Jones?" Jade nodded.

"That's right, we get him here any way we can and try to-"

An loud alarm blared through the speakers, causing Kara, Dinah, and Jade to look upward.

"What the hell's going on?" Dinah called out.

Several black armor guards ran downstairs. Kara, tired of waiting for the elevator, used her superspeed to get down before the guards did. She caught glimpses of the black armored guards slowly making their way to an unknown room. A large space the size of a hanger was seen. All over the room, seats with head pieces were situated on top of the chairs. Kara stood in the middle of the large room surveying everything around her until her eyes settled for a hulking figure with his back turned. The guards arrived behind her and pointed their weapons at the intruder.

The figure turned around and Kara gasped. The monster had a rock-hard face along with a blue helmet. He was physically imposing. One thing that Kara could not take her eyes of, was the Omega symbol on the front of his helmet. Picking up the body of Jake Anderson in his arms, he gave an evil smile.

"Darkseid?" Kara spoke incredulously.

"Well, this mere pathetic man will certainly be a tool for your destruction, Supergirl." he spoke in a deep voice. "The plan...is already set in motion." He then opened a portal and miraculously disappeared. The portal then closed. Both Darkseid and Jake Anderson were gone.

By that time, Dinah and Jade appeared each with their high-profile weapons. "What happened?" Jade asked. The guards were securing the perimeter.

"Darkseid took Anderson." Kara simply said looking at the spot where they disappeared.

"Darkseid? Are you serious?"

"How is this possible?" Jade asked.

"He's a New God. Even I know he would come back sooner or later." Kara was now livid.

"Did he say anything?" Jade said.

"He said 'the plan is set'." Kara explained looking at them. "What does it mean?" she said to herself.

"We got more bad news, Kara." Tim Drake appeared along with Olsen.

Timothy came forward. "The Kryptonite has been stolen." he said resignedly.

Despite the extreme frustration she felt now, Kara knew of a potential suspect. "The Annihilator." she said gritting her teeth.


	8. 24 Hours To Go

24 Hours To Go

Overwhelming confusion went through Timmy's mind. Countless questions flew around his head and for the first time, he was unable to answer every single one at the same time. He was just in a meeting a moment ago, after that, a known enemy of Supergirl trespassed and stole the suspect she caught the other night. Even Timmy knew that the building they were in was heavily guarded and had state-of-the-art alarms and surveillance that could rival the Pentagon. Timmy knew that for certain, for the simple fact that he created it. _So how did he get in? _he thought.

Right now, Timmy was walking through the corridor and tried to head down when he past by the small column containing the glass box with the damaged Green Lantern ring inside. Immediately he tried to pay it no mind but even he knew that it was no use. He stopped and approached it. Ever since the great war and ever since they took control of Luthorcorp, the damaged Green Lantern ring was put in a display to remind the employees of a certain hero that contributed greatly when it came to save the planet in its hour of need. Timmy had told Jade many times that fixing it may be a possibility. If not, surely she could acquire another one from the Guardians. Jade could not give a proper excuse then and so in a way, she resigned.

For a long time, Timmy thought they made a difference when it came to working at Luthorcorp. Kara made sure the citizens of Metropolis were safe and secure. In the first couple of months, Timmy made sure Kara was outfitted with the latest technology he could make. Of course, Kara did not need weapons. He invented trackers so that she could find the criminals that needed to be apprehended. Then something happened that made Kara turn to a very strict level. Because even though criminals integrated to society again, patterns of crime emerged once again and so Kara did not trust rehabilitated criminals. Kara suddenly became somewhat of a ruler then when it came to managing the economy and poverty levels of the city. Kara had said something to the team which left them no choice either. '_People must be told what to do.' _

It was a scary statement and everything changed. Kara made sure criminals with even low level crimes were lobotomized. No exceptions. But recently someone is taking a possible stand against her. This was proof and it was something that made him have second thoughts about Kara's judgment.

"Hey..." a voice was heard behind him. Timmy turned around and saw the beautiful Jade walking toward him. She also had a sad expression on her face when she found him at the display case.

"Hey."

"I see you're still interested in past relics." Jade said with no emotion.

"I just can't stop thinking about what's going on. Looking at this and what happened back then..." he gestured at the ring. "Kara, for instance, I've started to see things differently now."

Jade walked slowly to him and nodded. "I know what you mean. But you should know, Kara was not too fond of this initiative either. But she took it because there was no other option on the table. She thought it would be temporary. But somehow, it seems she has been caught up on things. Lex Luthor, also an enemy of hers has greatly influenced her." she shook her head at the last statement. "I guess we're not going to have enough time to tell Kara about us."

Timmy didn't say anything for a few seconds and thought it would be best to change the subject. "So...what's going on?"

"Apparently the city is about to be in catastrophic turmoil and soon...the world." A woman with striking features spoke. She walked toward the two of them. Timmy instantly froze as the Annihilator was revealed.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Jade asked, clearly annoyed.

"There is nothing you can do for me, not even for yourselves." The Annihilator smirked.

"Something's happening. Do you know what it is?" Timmy said bravely.

"Not exactly. But it always begins this way...a ruler who holds everything in his or her hands must hold it at all costs. If someone comes along that can turn the ruler's life into worst, his or her hands slip."

Both of them frowned in confusion at what Devyra was saying. She then walked around them and continued to talk casually.

"I am already aware of what's been going on in Kara Zor-El's life. I can tell you that she is not as she used to be. She is doubting herself and has lost all ambition." Devyra smiled as she walked around. "That pathetic human Anderson has altered her perception and strategy. It is funny...It took a mere mortal to turn a powerful being...defenseless. I wonder...does Kara Zor-El know about your newfound relationship?" she asked gleefully.

"Kara wants to talk to you." Jade simply said.

"Really? Is she in her office, scribbling on a piece of paper like she always does?" Devyra grinned.

"She's actually right behind you."

Devyra turned around and saw a serious looking Kara with her hands to her back. She walked forward to Devyra. "Intruder came here. Took Anderson. Left via portal, know anything about that?" she asked.

Devrya's smile never left her synthetic face. "It amazes me that despite all we have been through, Kara Zor-El, you still consider me the mastermind behind anything that so much as resembles a pencil falling."

"It amazes me that you're still here. You said you and Kal-El were friends now. Why hasn't he taken you back into his team?" Kara countered.

"Sooner or later, you're going to realize that you're not a queen anymore, you've become a pawn." Devyra sneered evading her question.

Kara stepped forward menacingly. Timmy stepped in the middle of both of them.

"Come on guys, not here. We got other things to deal with remember?"

"Oh, I love it when the intelligent, handsome young man comes to the rescue, if only I was a real woman." Devyra gave a seductive glance towards Timmy.

"You heard what he said..." Jade stepped forward. "Did you come here to gloat or did you come here with information?"

"Darkseid sure made an impression, did he? Funny how he always does that." Devyra said as she turned to face Kara.

"Funny...I never mentioned Darkseid." Kara stated, despite both Jade and Timmy gasping in surprise.

"Only he would know how to create portals and walk through countless dimensions. The fact that he is here means that he plans to challenge you, to destroy you."

"What is he planning? You know the future, then you tell me what he is trying to do!"

"My premonitions change. I can only say that unless you act now, 24 hours from now will be last hours you will ever experience."

KA-THROOM!

The entire wall beside them exploded and both Jade, Timmy, Devyra and Kara were knocked forward. Several figures came forward. They were several females wearing skimpy metallic armor and swords.

"The female furies?" Kara said as she came to.

"Just thought we'd crash the party." Mad Harriet came forward. Her green ferocious hair whipped behind her. She had a crazed look on her face as she always did. Harriet had a long nails on each of her hands, each capable of slicing through steel.

A large one then came and grabbed an unconscious Timmy by the neck. Instantly a fight broke out. Devyra and Kara, even though they were at each other's throats minutes ago, joined forces to stop four women including Mad Harriet. Kara took her on and with incredible speed grabbed hold of her and sped through many walls of the building until they came right outside the street. Several cars were knocked back to the sidewalk.

The two eventually stood back up and circled around each other, trying to get an opening. Kara saw Mad Harriet jump and wave her claws at her. In what seemed like slow motion, Kara fired an extreme heat vision shot from her eyes, blasting Mad Harriet away. As Mad Harriet flew out of sight, Kara heard footsteps landing behind her. Kara turned around and found more women, Amazons, clad with armor, capes and swords.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding." Kara muttered.

"Kara of Argo, you are hereby ordered to come with us." One of them, a brunette, spoke.

"We already played this game. Once was enough, now get lost. Besides, we have a problem."

"The furies have already left your building." a blonde then came forward. "Diana told us to escort you to Themyscira, where information will be provided to you."

"Hold on, you know the furies were coming?" Kara asked in shock. "Why did they?" she seethed.

"They took your crystal."

Kara now stood very upset and confused.


	9. Going Into Warrior Mode

Going Into Warrior Mode

Despite the fact that Dinah and an unarmed Jade incapacitated the rest of the furies, as Kara could see by the overwhelming number of police and personnel taking them in a squad van, Kara had to face another dilemma. _'As if I don't have enough problems already._' She thought. They were already making more of a scene as she could tell by the enormous crowd on the street. '_The innocent bystanders.'_

"Fine." she then began in a floating position before going off into the sky. The Amazons got around her. Kara hoped it wasn't awkward to them that she was wearing a business suit.

Without thinking, Kara reluctantly went with the Amazons. Flying side by side with them was uncomfortable enough. Instead, she tried to keep a determined front. The crystal her father gave her back on Argo was stolen. She had to get it back. It was anything to keep her mind off to the fact that Darkseid and his legion had returned unexpectedly. Security had been breached so fast nobody had time to think. These attacks were planned right from the beginning. Continuing to think that she had less than 24 hours before total destruction occurred while also trying to figure out what plan Darkseid meant was elevating Kara's anxiety levels. But she went with them hoping they would be of some help.

Kara's relationship with the Amazons was a very difficult one. She remembered the last time she had come into contact with one of them. It was torture. It was also the very reason she began to fear, not hate, fear Bruce Wayne. Because Wayne was so mentally strong and very resourceful, he saw the need for them to discipline Kara for devastating actions. She almost wished she had never went back in time to retrieve a red meteor rock and gotten herself in a crime scene with Dinah. Ever since she had known Dinah on more reasonable circumstances, she had told her what happened when Kara and Imra left her lying on the ground. Kara imagined how it went for her. Dinah told Kara that the amazons interrogated her.

**In The Not So Distant Past...**

A black leather-clad blond laid on the ground of the street. She began to come to. Moaning and holding her head in pain, the young woman sat up tall but not before making out a few figures headed her way. The figures were women in scantily clad armor and capes. Some held swords while others held large golden staffs. They wore many tiara-shaped objects on their heads while also wearing impressive jewelry. They looked like they were all queens. At least that was what Dinah described to Kara what they were.

"You there." One of them pointed a sword towards her.

"Yeah?" she murmurred, slowly getting up and raising her hands as a sign of surrender. "Lemme guess? No work tonight?" she broke a half-smile.

"Are you Kara Zor-El?" A brunette came forward, ignoring her.

"Am I who?" she frowned.

"Kara of Argo, we were informed she was here. Where is she?" A brown haired woman spoke.

"If you're talking about that blond with a serious personality twist, I'm afraid she split." she said looking around.

"Then she went back." one of them said out loud almost as if she realized something.

"She will not get away that easily." One of them told her.

"Can I join in and say what the hell is going on here?" Dinah asked.

"You may join in on this plan..." a blond came forward to her until she was face to face with her. "You're going to be the one luring Kara Zor-El back to this time."

"What?"

"And you are also coming with us, your behavior shown implies that you are extremely immoral and untaught of civil protocol." A brunette came up to her left wearing a star motif.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dinah asked. She then mysteriously began to pass out again but not before she heard the woman's name.

"I am Diana."

**Legion Headquarters**

In the legion headquarters, Kara and the rest of the team were stressing over the current situation. The Annihilator had been stolen. What was worse, someone had used a legion ring and went to another point in the past.

"We have over a day to figure this out." Rokk said. "If we do not retrieve it, the future could be altered if Devyra was activated."

Kara then spoke. "What does it matter if she does get activated?"

"There are no records that indicate that an Annihilator emerged in the twenty-first century. This could have serious alterations for future events." Brainiac 5 stated.

"Then how do we find it?" Kara turned to Rokk.

"We're going to have to find the new records which state when and where the Annihilator first originated. We find that and we go a day before she was activated." Imra stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Garth said enthusiastically.

The next moment, they were all looking at a holographic screen floating in the air. Headlines spread by fast. Brainiac 5's synthetic eyeballs shook violently as one by one, the pages turned very fast.

"Stop." he said.

The page stopped and indeed a news headline portraying the events suggested that the Annihilator wreaked havoc on Metropolis but what caught everybody's attention and what made everyone so distressed was that Metropolis had become a big crater in the ground. It was destroyed.

"Oh my stars!" Kara cried.

According to the news bulletin on October 1st 2011, Metropolis was reduced to a pile of rubble. Sources say that only a lone woman was the cause of the destruction. Military forces were dispatched an hour later but were immediately overwhelmed by the woman's destructive power. What made Kara go into tears was without a doubt, the greatest blow. Another page was shown and everyone gasped at the dreaded title. "SUPERMAN IS DEAD."

"NO!" Kara cried.

On the screen, the caption was shown of a great figure laying on the ground, beaten and bruised. It was Kal-El with his head turned and blood spewing out of his nose and mouth. Kara could not believe she was watching her cousin, the most powerful man the world had ever known, lifeless on the ground.

"How did this happen? How did this happen?" Kara asked as if she was in a trance. She felt she was in a prolonged state of shock.

Braniac 5 cleared his throat and tried to explain as best he could. "Sup-Your cousin, Kal-El, tried to go up against her when the rest of the team failed. But she had strength that rivaled even Doomsday's. Devyra had a Kryptonite blade and…" He then stopped.

Kara then collapsed on the ground. She let out a wail of anguish. She just wanted to stay on the ground forever and cry. Nothing else seemed to matter now.

"Kara, we can still stop this." Rokk said reassuringly while putting a hand on her shoulder. "We know the date. Now we can go a day in advance and find out who took the machine and stop it before it is activated. We…need you on this."

Looking up at Krinn, she then nodded and attempted to pull herself together. She got up and with her head held high, she responded. "Let's go."

**Metropolis,** **September** **30**, **2011**

Five members of the Legion: Rokk, Imra, Garth, Brainiac 5, and Kara instantly appeared in a random alleyway in the city of Metropolis. They all wore twentieth century type of clothing. Kara fortunately, had on her usual wear. It was sunny and bright and Kara hoped they would keep out of trouble.

"All right. No time for sight-seeing, people. Let's do what's gotta be done." Rokk said. They walked forward and out of the alleyway.

"We don't even know where to look!" Garth said exasperated. Kara felt he had point though.

"According to my read-outs, this is the day when the unknown person arrived here with Devyra." Brainiac 5 began. "Assuming the person was from the future, considering his knowledge of a Legion Ring, he or she will also dress inconspicuously."

"Which will make it even more difficult to find." Imra said shaking her head.

"Forget the guy. Devyra is the most important." Kara said.

They eventually figured out where the machine was. At the top of the Daily Planet. How it was put there. Nobody knew. The person who took her was nowhere in sight. Thanks to Brainiac's ingenuity, he had put a tracking device on Devyra before she was stolen.

"I use every precaution necessary." he had said. Kara had to smile back. '_I guess he really is a brainiac!' _she thought.

**The Fight**

Flying towards the Daily Planet, the heroes desperately tried to get there to see what they were going to come up against.

"So it's just standing there?" Rokk asked Brainiac 5.

"According to my tracker, yes." He responded.

"Let's hope she's not on!" Garth cried.

They finally landed on the Daily Planet roof where the gigantic, golden globe was settled. As they went around the globe object, they saw a figure unmoving, standing on the edge. It was Devyra. The only thing that was moving was her wavy, black hair. Approaching her from behind her, Kara frowned as to what was going on. They all stopped. They all had to remind themselves what they were up against.

"Do you sense anything?" she motioned to Brainiac 5.

"My scanner seems to be malfunctioning. The signal is off the charts. I think it must be broken." Brainiac said frustrated and quickly pocketed the device.

"Is she...activated?" Imra whispered.

Kara slowly walked toward to the android who was still unmoving. She was tired of waiting for a response. _Who the hell put this thing here? _She wondered. It was time to know what was going on. She finally made her way over to her and stood by her right side until she was just millimeters from her face. Kara looked at the left side of the Annihilator's face, surveying it. It was flawless and too beautiful. Her eyes were unfocused as if she was sleeping awake. An eyeball slowly turned to face Kara, startling her.

"Kryptonian." she said.

Kara did not have time to dodge the blow as she was knocked away by the Annihilator's fist. She found herself in a dent on a building. She shrugged off the pain and looked ahead a few feet away where the Legion now took initiative and took on Devyra.

The Legion took her on with many of their own powers. But Devyra proved to be too much of a threat and ignored the incoming fire with ease. She threw off both Rokk, Brainiac and Garth away. Imra tried to incapacitate her with mind control. Devyra seemed to know what she was about to do and sped off to her, holding her neck and choking her.

Kara sped off to help her. In what seemed like time slowing down, Kara saw Devyra about to see her by the sluggish turn of the Annihilator's head. It was about to face her. But Kara did not hesitate and simply launched a devastating uppercut to her chin, the force of the blow was enough to send out ripples.

Time was restored to normal and Kara could see Devyra being launched into the air but then suddenly stopped and simply floated, it was then about to strike again. With incredible speed, the Annihilator took Kara by the wrists and crashing from building to building, the two of them crashed into the city street.

Cars stopped and crashed into one another to avoid the debris. Kara got up but was met with Devyra's foot to her face, which was enough to send her to a jewelry store's window. Laying on the ground, Kara tried to come with a plan.

_'Imra, can you hear me? Read my mind! I have a plan! But I need your help here's what I want you to do." _

The Annihilator was proving to live up to its name. Already it was causing destruction and chaos. Fireballs appeared on the street, and people were suddenly disintegrated. Kara saw this and got very angry, she approached her again.

"Hey, you're not getting away that easily!"

The Annihilator simply launched a series of blows to Kara's face and body, she finally grabbed her hair and pulled downward, the annihilator looked down at her. "Where is Kal-El?"

Kara was then reminded of how tomorrow would be the day his cousin died. She could not let that happen. "You're not killing him!" She then let out a wave of heat vision to Devyra's face.

It let her go, but it did not faze her nor did a scratch appear on her face. The annihilator then grabbed Kara's neck and threw her to the ground. She was now choking her.

"Did you really think you could win, Kryptonian?"

"No. I knew I wouldn't. But I… can think!" Kara quickly lifted the annihilator's hand up and without hesitation, she put her Legion Ring on her finger.

"31st century!" Kara cried.

"NO!" the annihilator cried as she suddenly disappeared.

Kara laid on the ground bruised, beaten, but content. Despite the number of burning cars around her, she could not help but feel a sense of accomplishment. She had sent word to Imra, who knew she could read her mind, that she will not be returning to the 31st century with them. Kara informed her she would somehow put her ring on Devyra, transporting her back home. The Legion went back to their own time and were eagerly awaiting the Annihilator's return. There they would have the technology and weapons to take her down. She did say good-bye to them. They were the greatest friends she ever knew.

A lone boy came up to her, concerned. He looked down at Kara with kind eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Sitting up, she responded. "Yes, I'm ok."

"Listen I probably shouldn't be saying this but some strange man wants to talk to you."

"Who?" Kara frowned.

"I don't know but he told me he wants to meet you at the old steel mill outside the city."

"Who are you and where's-"

"I'm Timothy and my brother works at the Daily Planet. Hold on, there he is! Gotta go!" he ran off. Kara then noticed a young man ahead waving for his brother to come back. The older brother had on a flannel shirt and bow tie. She had to figure out who was the man who approached the boy. She then flew off leaving a bewildered audience behind.

Arriving to the abandoned warehouse outside of the city, Kara looked around at the dark interior. There were a few lights on and Kara tried to see what was around her. The warehouse looked like a typical workshop except all the machines were old and dusty. Nevertheless, she began to walk slow when a voice spoke behind her.

"Well, if it isn't Kara…welcome back."

Kara turned around and saw a bald man in a black suit. It was Lex Luthor.

"So I take it you're the one behind all of this?" Kara said now understanding considering the man in front of her, it was obvious. "How did you steal the Annihilator?"

"Let's just say I work…in mysterious ways." Lex said in a dramatic voice. "Let's just say me and my merry men of elves...knew you were coming from the 31st century to collect a red meteor rock. We used Dinan Lance as a mere puppet..." Lex waved a hand to the ceiling. Kara then saw a blond woman on the top. laying gagged on one of the platforms. "You'd be surprised what I can come up whenever I want to get what I want."

Confused, Kara knew that she was exposed the red meteor rock a while ago, _but how does he know? "_I despise you now more than ever." Kara said as she took footsteps toward him. "You're nothing but a monster."

"Me, a monster?" Lex looked serious now. "I'm trying to rid the world of _things _like you. You come to this planet and wear suits of superiority and yet, you never actually wondered what people want or think. Saving people may make you feel good and humble, but in a way, you're just trying to get every human on this planet to obey you or else. It's the perfect plan." He smirked.

Kara stood face to face. "You know nothing."

"That...is where you're wrong. I know what you can do to me. I know that's what you want to do. You fight with brute strength but I fight with...mind." he grinned.

Kara wanted to pummel Luthor. But she had to prove she was better than him and so she flew up to attend to Dinah. She took off the tape off her mouth.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about all this." Dinah said with sad eyes.

Suddenly Kara saw black in front of her and her body slowly shut down. She thought she heard Luthor below laughing. Then, she heard nothing anymore.

**Themyscira**

Kara could only make out faint images in front of her. Everything was almost a blur to her. Her eyesight condition had left her almost blind. She felt being carried by her arms and brought forward in a kneeling position. Making out an image of a woman sitting in a throne, Kara could immediately tell she was obviously a being of great importance.

"It seems as if recklessness and pigheadedness are your nature, Kara Zor-El. Your cousin and his mysterious friend have permitted us to teach you discipline and how to behave in a more civil manner of course."

"I am Queen Hippolyta. You are in the land of the Amazons, Themyscira. A whole other world onto itself and yet hidden from humans. Time and time again, we have trained powerful women to overcome their feelings of aggression and recklessness. You are in a land of such woman, Kara Zor-El. So do not believe you're the only powerful being in this planet. And these people, know when it is necessary to fight and when the situation calls for it."

Kara knew the woman was circling around as if she was surveying her. She was starting to get the feeling that her eyesight was coming back now that she kept on squinting. Kara could now make out another woman nearby and it was somebody she knew already.

"Diana here, has observed you in the past. Despite your recent actions, you still fail to understand what you were really put on this planet for. You must control yourself, that...is what we are about to teach you." the woman said.

The next thing Kara knew she was being lifted by the arms and escorted to a small dungeon where she was shackled by the wrists. To her, it was Hell. She had been literally whipped and done every chore and exercise she was expected to do. Even with her powers, the labor was strenuous. Apparently hard work and honing her fighting skills were what she was going to do. Every time, she came up with a certain woman whom she did not quite get her name, she was beaten easily. It was nothing at all like the workout she and Kal-El did.

After many brutal tests, she was ready to fight back. Eventually she was led to a gladiatorial arena. Queen Hippolyta had told her time and time again, that she was to experience every ounce of pain. It was the only way she could learn. _Learn what? _she asked her. _To be a formidable being. _The queen answered. However, Kara did not know anything just by letting herself get hit by countless opponents. This time, she had to fight back even if she was going to lose. She put on her gladiator wear which had already gotten tight on her due to the amount of muscle she had put on. Kara thought she looked as big as her cousin. Exaggerations aside, she had to put her new skills to work now. So she was merely wearing a silver chest piece leaving her navel exposed and steel-like underwear. She also held a sword.

Kara walked into the middle of the stadium where large amounts of spectators including the Queen and Diana. At the other side of the stadium, stood a hulking beast of a woman with a sword. Time and time again, she had lost against her. It frustrated her greatly.

The fight was on. Her sword collided with hers and long swings came from both of them. The swords connected but never hit the target. Kara was getting held back as her opponent was gaining the upper hand and sending quick attacks to her. She was then met with a kick, bringing her down. Kara avoid a stab from her.

Kara pointed her sword and swung at her again. Her opponent quickly moved to the side to avoid the blade and now charged with her own swings. Kara began a counter-attack. _You're not gonna win this time! _Kara's moves displayed were like a wild dance. Eventually Kara was brought face to face with her opponent as their swords met, she then launched a fist to her chin. It gave her a sense of satisfaction to see her opponent stagger back.

The next thing Kara felt was similar to a how a person would feel if a car rammed into him. Kara thought she felt that as she was tackled to the wall on the other end of the arena. Kara's sword fell but so did her opponent's. Kara was then punched again and again. Blood trickled down her nose and mouth. She felt she was going to lose again…but it was not today nor will it ever happen again. Angry like she was when she fought Brainiac, Kara gave a yell and grabbed her opponent's fist, yanked it back and gave her a headbutt.

Giving an impressive leap, Kara gave a punch to the left side of her cheek. Her opponent got up angrier now. Kara was ready for an attack and just held up her fists. The opponent gave a kick to her chest but Kara blocked it and gave one of her own, which connected to her face. Kara tackled her like a man would and pinned her to the ground. She launched a fist and it landed on her opponent's face.

She did not hold anything back. She continued to pummel her greatly, the same way she did it to Brainiac and the same way she wanted to do to the Annihilator.

Stopping her wave of punches, Kara stood up and moved away from her. Breathing heavily, she knew it was not the right thing to kill. Her opponent was still breathing, which gave Kara a sigh of relief. It was then Queen Hippolyta flew down to her and said something she could not forget.

**Now...**

Kara walked along the grassy fields and large terrain. She stopped at a clearing where Hippolyta sat on a throne. She stood, waiting for what she had to say.

"Kara Zor-El. Long time." Queen Hippolyta said emotionlessly.

"Not long enough."

"Do you remember what I've told you?" Hippolyta asked. "You have great strength, great spirit, and you are not without self-control... but you also show great darkness as well. I have witnessed it firsthand..."

Kara remembered how she had stopped killing her opponent, years ago. It took a lot not to let her anger get the better of her that time.

"You would have made a fine Amazon." Hippolyta added.

"I'm fine however I am." Kara bit back.

"Be that as it may. You are here because a great danger is coming. A war. A war that you and your fellow teammates cannot survive from. The fact that your crystal stolen only means one thing. Your enemy may be plotting to destroy you in mind, body and spirit. In other words, that crystal will give him the knowledge of your world, kryptonians in general, and above all else...you."

"Do you know who stole it then?"

"We do."

Kara waited for answer.

"Luthor." Hippolyta answered.

Kara, who knew her anger got the best of her, was suddenly overwhelmed with it again.


	10. The Reboot

The Reboot

There were no words to describe what Kara was feeling at the moment. The man she hated more than anybody else in the world was behind everything had happened today. Kara listened on as Hippolyta explained that Darkseid and Lex Luthor were both in league and were planning on destroying Kara. She had less than twenty four hours to stop imminent destruction. Problem was Kara did not know how it was going to happen or where it was going to happen. She was wondering how the Amazons knew that Lex and Darkseid were behind all of this.

"How did you find this out?" she asked a bit suspiciously with her hands crossed to her chest.

Hippolyta answered. "We have one of their own in our captivity. We are still debating whether or not we should kill this man for trespassing on our soil. But we did interrogate him and the information he presented was extremely overwhelming especially when it concerned mostly you."

"Who is this man?"

"You've met him before. One of Darkseid's soldiers…Desaad."

Kara felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Desaad, a ruthless minion of Darkseid, one whom possessed the power to torture his victims so gruesomely and painfully. Kara was astounded that he was here and she wanted so much to see him and give him a severe beating. The only problem was he would enjoy it. Kara dealt with Desaad before but the one thing that bothered her was that he was already dead. She had killed him. It could have been a clone of the original.

"In case you're wondering how he is here, he is a prophet. An immortal. If he dies, he will come back at a certain time."

Kara let that sink in. She found her voice yet again as something else occurred to her.

"I don't understand. How did you extract information from him? From my own personal experience, Desaad is not one to divulge important details of a potential act of destruction without some serious intimidation tactics." Kara stated.

Queen Hippolyta turned her head over and soon a woman came to her side. A woman then appeared next to Hippolyta and Kara had to roll her eyes at the sight of the woman. Wearing a red and blue chest plate that went down to her waist, it was Diana, who stepped forward.

"Say no more." Kara nodded.

Kara knew full well that Diana possessed a lasso that when it was wrapped around a person, he or she had to tell the truth. Diana was a very popular figure among a certain league but that did not mean that she respected her. She along with the major figures of the JLA, agreed that she be banished from the current timeline they were in until they can determine that Kara possessed self-control and responsibility. Kara could not believe she was here now.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Supergirl." Diana said as she approached Kara. Although there was no sign of happiness on Diana's face seeing Kara.

"If you knew my past circumstances, you know that my name is Kara. I'm no longer that kind of 'Supergirl.' Kara said with force.

"Of course you're not. You have become a powerful, corporate woman that orders many other subsidiaries and its peoples to do exactly what you want them to do-"

"-to make the city, better yet, the world safer! I had no choice but to take charge otherwise this world would have been destroyed. You already know what happened before Luthor stepped down!" Kara yelled.

"Yes and so many of your forces have driven many of us, the major heroes away. I'm one of the few…exceptions." Diana began to say what she needed to say. "I'm here on a temporary basis only. It is probable that you hold a grudge against the league for forcing so many limitations and restrictions upon you."

Kara had to laugh. "You were the ones who said to me that you did not want to become part of the problem. I said time and time again that _we_ are the solution. I never saw it as 'payback.'" she said shaking her head.

"Going to the point then, your recent actions only mean one thing: you are now seen as a potential enemy."

Kara was beyond surprised at having heard such a ridiculous statement. But it wasn't one she hadn't heard before. Already she was hearing how reckless her actions have been when it came to changing every way the world worked. Certain people have said that she was not close to being a tyrant, she _was_ a tyrant. Kara refused to believe she had become a Lex Luthor. Kara nevertheless, let what Diana said sunk in. She shook her head and gave up. She had no otherexcuse_._

"I take it from your silence that I'm not that far from the truth." Diana said with her hands on her hips.

Kara looked at her with hatred in her eyes.

"Enough." Hippolyta said while raising a hand. She then stood up.

Having a reluctant look on her face, Hippolyta spoke. "Kara Zor-El. Obviously you are the only powerful enough who can resolve this current predicament. Kal-El could certainly come and do this quickly. I do wish he was here now. But he told us that you are the only one can stop this. You and the forgotten ones need to save the Earth. Think of it as a test..."

Kara tried to make clear of what she was saying before Hippolyta went on.

"It is the only way you can be a hero again." Hippolyta said a bit dramatically.

It was as close as a goal and she had to take it. Knowing full well what was at stake, Kara immediately understood and began to fly away but not before throwing a scornful look at Diana who gave her a serious look as well, and flew off. She only had extremely limited time left. It felt good somehow that her cousin had faith in her. It was a blessing he gave and it gave her hope. It gave her more determination than she ever had.

She sped back to the city with no time to waste. Paying no attention to the construction team, doing repairs on the side of the building, Kara walked in with a lot of confidence. First thing she had to do, was cancel all her appointments. Second thing, Kara wanted everyone in 'the room' immediately.

Everybody was seated and some looked eager to know what was going on, while others were a bit confused. They were all waiting for Kara to come in.

Immediately she did and with no time to waste, she went onto the point. "We have a war coming. In less than twenty hours, we're about to get hit hard." She said basically.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Lex Luthor is back." She stated and Kara knew everyone on the table would give surprised expressions. Some began to mutter out loud. "I just received word from the Amazons. They told me that both Darkseid and Luthor are working together to plan something big. The female furies were just the beginning. They're in league with Luthor and now they have my crystal. We need to stop them."

"But how? I agree we should act but how are we going to do that without any leads?" Dinah asked.

"This is probably an army of some kind." Timmy Olsen suggested.

"We don't even know where they are. This is like fighting an invisible war." Tim frowned.

"It wouldn't be that difficult..." a voice said from behind them. Everyone turned around to see the Annihilator walking casually towards the table. "if you have the right people."

"Devyra, glad you could join us." Kara said and she was almost suprised that she actually meant it.

"I assume you're here because you actually care about us now?" Dinah bit out.

"Not all of you." she smiled. "But until I'm reprogrammed somehow to enjoy power again, I do not want to see certain brutes taking over this planet instead of me."

Not impressed, Kara went ahead. "Yeah, yeah, that's nice. Look you want these guys taken down. Then cooperate for once. Tell us what you see in the future." Kara said.

"Besides great destruction and death?" she smirked.

"Yeah... but how does it happen?" Tim asked while Dinah ahead scoffed with a nod.

"I wish I could refuse to tell you so that I can enjoy watching all of you squirm. Your plans have a certain flaw to them. First of all, Luthor and Darkseid...are not working together directly."

Kara frowned. "Hippolyta told me Luthor has it. The rest of the Amazons told me the furies went off with it. Doesn't that mean they were in league?"

"Do you really expect that a new god like Darkseid would take sides with a mere human?" Devyra quipped. "Every villain only cares about one thing."

"Power." Kara answered. Now she had to assume that Darkseid was using Luthor for something else entirely.

"I have one way to find out where the crystal is." Kara said.

"How?"

"I'm going to the Fortress. My uncle Jor-El has technology that can detect the presence of any kryptonian person or object here on Earth. It was how Kal-El found me." she said sadly.

"But aren't you like banned from gping to the fortress?" Dinah asked a bit worried.

Kara knew that the fortress was sealed off to everyone but her cousin. Infiltrating it would be one option but then she would risk getting ambushed by the weapons' systems it had.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, we are gearing up. We're not going to be fighting blind on this. We're no longer going to be seen as drop outs. We're going to be the ones who will end this! Better put, we're ready." Kara stated. Everybody agreed and stood up with renewed strength like Kara's and soon everyone marched off and set out their plans.

The glass display holding the broken green lantern ring sat unmoving on its small pillar. Ever since the crisis that occurred years ago, the ring had ceased to function. Jade went to go to Oa for a replacement after the war, but the elders saw her as incompetent and inferior for letting the ring get destroyed in the first place and so hence, they told her she was no longer worthy, that she did not have the necessary will to do what needed to be done.

It was a blow to the face indeed and so now, stuck with a broken ring and broken pride, Jade wondered what her purpose on Kara's team really was. She knew she was a bookworm. She always had been. However, being intelligent was one of the main reasons why she liked Timmy a lot, together they were both outsiders. But now Kara had asked her to do something she wasn't sure she could do.

Jade and Timmy were instructed by Kara to repair the damages done to the ring. Kara had even stated that she wished she could have done it a long time ago. Hearing what Kara said made her nervous now. But Kara adamantly stated that she needed her second best teammate back. It surprised Jade greatly. She remembered what led to the ring's damage in the first place.

**Dark Crisis**

Wearing a dark suit along with red glowing eyes, a young blond woman immediately sent out wave after wave of destruction all around her. In a downtown secluded area, a dark figure made her way down the street. A bruised and beaten Jade was lying spread eagled on the ground and yet slowly raised her head towards the woman walking toward her. Suddenly everything went black as she quickly became unconscious.

As she awoke, Jade looked around and saw that she was in a vast black and golden chamber. Omega symbols were shown practically everywhere on the walls. Several candles were lit up on top of small pillars lining up from a certain door to where Jade was bound. Jade looked up to see that her wrists were shackled towards the ceiling. She yanked on them hard but they did not break and so she realized that she had no strength. Looking at her right hand, Jade grew worried when her Green Lantern ring was not on her finger. Looking in front of her to survey the room she was in, it looked like a demented version of a wedding ceremony. Outside of the chamber she was in, Jade had heard constant blast fire and muffled explosions. The war was still going on.

Jade could see another figure chained to a wall to her left. It was a young teenager with an innocent looking face. Turning his head slightly, the young boy began to come to. He groaned.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jade asked.

"W-Where am I?"

"I'm not sure." Jade was uncertain but she can only assume that it was Darkseid's palace somewhere. "What's your name?"

"Timmy. Timmy Olsen."

"Hello Timmy, I'm Jade." Jade said a bit meekly. She knew it was not the right moment to make acquaintances. "Don't worry, whatever this is, we're going to get through with it. I promise."

Suddenly the door opened revealing, a dark purple hooded figure made his way in. Another figure came in beside him. It was Kara. She came in casually as well. Jade had to struggle against her bindings a bit. The hooded man came up the stairs toward Jade and pulled back his head revealing a grim faced old man.

Kara stood down the stairs looking at Jade above, whom was placed in an altar.

"I never had a Green Lantern as a victim before." The terrible man whispered to Jade's ear.

"Kara, do not do this." Jade muttered. Kara only gave her a mean smirk.

Jade did not completely hate Kara, then Supergirl. She knew she was under the influence of Darkseid. Because she was one of them at the moment, Kara had given Darkseid and his soldiers information about what her cousin and his friends are planning and in doing so, she was changing the tide of the war. Jade was of the sympathetic type and knew that there was a way to bring her back to the side of good.

"There's no use in persuading her. She is one of ours now, a great tool and a prophet for the great _darkness_." the hooded man replied.

Suddenly Jade could feel every bone in her body bending as well as every nerve burning inside. She screamed for what seemed like a long time. The pain stopped and she was left sweating and breathing heavily. Desaad gave her a seductive smile as he began to circle around her like a predator.

"You're strong. But that pride of yours will only be your undoing." he whispered. "Do you really believe that this Earth won't be a literal Hell? Innocent people have died now and that so called...Man of Steel can save so much."

"You really need to be in a straight jacket." Jade spat.

The pain suddenly came back more intense than the first time which caused Jade's eyes to roll back on her head. She could hear Timmy's voice yelling out 'stop! stop!'. But it was no use, Jade was beginning to lose consciousness now. It was a long while before she woke up again. By then it was pure pandemonium.

Everything happened so fast, the ceiling gave away, sending debris down to the ground. Everyone tried to get out of the way. Jade saw the opportunity to run and get her power ring. She did not see who had come or who was fighting whom. Still lying on the ground, she tried her best to get up. Just then a hand grabbed her by the shoulders. Looking at the boy, Timmy, whom wasted no time in putting the ring on her finger, gave him a look of gratitude. He understood and said.

"Go! The dark energy weapon! It has to be destroyed."

Jade knew exactly what he was talking about and gave him a nod that suggested 'thank you.' The threat then consisted of multiple dark control beacons stationed all over the Earth. They all had to be destroyed. She activated her green energy field around her body and went off with Timmy in a blur. He led her out to a platform where on the tower where Jade could see all around below that several cities were on fire and smoke billowed in the air. The sky had turned a fiery red. It was Hell indeed.

A control console that indicated that of a large tube looked as if it was operating itself. It was sending weird looking energy into the atmosphere. Jade did not see any way of stopping it and did the only thing she could do. Using the last of her willpower, she began to recite the oath. "_In brightest day, In blackest night, No evil shall escape my sig__ht, To those who worship evil's might, beware my power_…"

Struggling to say the last line, Jade knew somehow that by what she was about to initiate, it was going to have devastating consequences but the madness had to stop right now, and so she screamed. "_GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"_

A wide ray of green energy brighter than she had ever ignited before came out of her ring and blasted the dark energy. Jade gritted her teeth in concentration as she sent every ounce of strength to work. The dark energy was soon surrounded by Jade's green will energy and now both forces grew hotter and brighter. Jade hardly had enough energy left within her to produce a shield. As soon as the platform exploded, she was knocked back several feet. Her vision was blurry and at a certain area of the room she landed in, Jade could make out a few figures in the middle of the room.

"I know your weakness!" Desaad hissed.

Blue light surrounded the chamber room she was in. Kara was now under the negating effects of blue kryptonite. But it did not bother her. She seemed determined to beat the hideous man. Desaad threw rather weak punches to her which she blocked effortlessly. She gave him a combination of punches and kicks that were already leaving Desaad tired and bloodied. Kara then grabbed him with both hands and led his face to a glass window, shattering it. Apparently Desaad was no match for Kara and that did not faze her one bit, she continued to beat him mercilessly.

So Kara was good again. She did not know how it happened. Jade exhausted and depowered, crawled over to the scene. She had to stop the act before Kara did something she would regret. Pointing her right fist forward, Jade tried to intervene but she then looked at her ring finger and saw that it had a large crack in the middle. It was broken. Weak and tired, Jade collapsed but not before hearing a voice saying. "You killed him, Kara. He's dead."

All she saw was a certain tall man wearing a red cape before Jade collapsed and remembered no more.

**Now...**

"So you ready to do this?" Timmy asked Jade who was still staring at the ring. She stopped remembering and looked at Timmy whom had unexpectedly showed up in front of her.

"Let's do it." she said with no hesitation.

Kara could not believe she was having another problem. As soon as she felt any sort of confidence, it was suddenly taken away. She went into her office to get ready and she needed to be in a positive light to not just everyone but to the world. She had to get her kryptonian suit that she had rightfully earned long ago by Kal-El. Only to find the compartment completely empty. _Who could have done this? _she thought.

Her suit was stolen. Kara had no other alternative but to go with her next option. Opening another hidden compartment next to the obvious one, Kara looked at a black and silver copy of the original red and blue. The 'S' was silver along with the utility belt. The cape was red in front while it was black in the back. Two lines of silver that stretched on from certain points of the 'S' symbol were outlined on top of the entire cape. The rest of the outfit was black including the tight shorts and boots. Frustrated that she was going to go with a dark choice, Kara wasted no time and putting it on.

The suit hugged her curves appropriately and showed off certain toned parts of her body. Her midsection was revealed showing off her heavily tanned stomach and abs. She was literally dressed to kill, or in this case apprehend and defeat, if the situation called for it. Right now, she had to get the location of her crystal. Flying off and going faster than the speed of sound. Kara arrived to the arctic north. Seeing the crystal-like palace, Kara headed on in with no hesitation. Walking inside, Kara could see all around that it was darkish and empty. She made her way over to where the console was. She touched one of the crystals and it made her miss hers even more. Making her way to a snowy clearing, Kara gave a deep breath out. Clearing her throat, she began to call out to Jor-El.

"Uncle Jor-El..." she started.

"I know it's been a while since I was last here. There were so many things said. I understand it if you do not want to show your face but...I need your help. No violence and war has lasted for only a while. Today suggests otherwise. Peace has been compromised and now a new threat has come that will result in the total destruction of this planet. I need to find my crystal that my father gave me. Certain people have stolen it. You're the only one who can locate it."

Kara stifled back a few tears running down her face as she went on.

"I admit it. I became reckless and careless. I thought I could make a difference just as Kal did. I always wanted to prove my father wrong by saying I wasn't weak. But now I know I was...Training and bettering myself was the only way I could prove him wrong. I wanted to be better than Kal in a way. But there's still so much I need to learn. But I'm trying to make things right again. I don't want to be seen as a tyrant anymore! I need to find the crystal."

"You mean this crystal?" a voice called out.

Kara saw an aged Lex Luthor coming towards her.

"Give it to me!" Kara said.

Rolling the crystal in his hands, Lex began to talk. "You know, I have to hand it to you. You turned out pretty good for a big businesswoman now. In a way, you now know what it means to be like me."

"Save your breath. I know what you're trying to do. I will stop you."

"My plan is to try and destroy this miserable planet so we can then start over again. It's called a reboot! We all need this! No more human mistakes are going to be made in the new world, now that we know what we're capable of. Violence. So now...I'm amped for this!"

"Still crazy." Kara shook her head in disappointment.

"Crazy enough to kill you." Lex quipped.

Suddenly a large howling abyss coming from a circular portal opened in thin air. Kara remembered what it is. It was the portal to the Phantom Zone, an alien prison Jor-El created.

"I'm going to fight you to the death. One of us may go in here." he pointed to the opened portal. Lex took off his old business suit and underneath it was a metallic robotic suit of armor powered by Kryptonite.

"Bring it!" Kara cried.


	11. The Replacement

Replacement

The fight was on and this time Kara didn't hold anything back. Before then, she had no idea how Luthor infiltrated the fortress, let alone how he could activate the Phantom Zone projector. She stopped thinking after hearing what Luthor had in mind for the world and using every fiber of her being, she sped over to him and gave him a punch to his suit which sent him flying to another side of the room. Realizing she had to be careful not to go near the portal, Kara steered clear away despite the wind and howling it gave off. Luthor began floating by the use of rocket boots, his face now full of anger and frustration as he saw Kara. He supersped to her and Kara braced herself. Battling in the snowy fortress, Luthor and Kara tackled one another. Kara eventually led him to a random crystal wall, and shattered it. They both fell down to the ground. Kara tried to go on top of him and pummel him but Luthor with the help of his kryptonite-powered suit was able to have the strength to go on top of her and punch her repeatedly. He stopped and grabbed her neck and pulled her face towards his.

"I had hoped it would be your popular cousin to take up the mantle of CEO. He left this planet that he so claimed he would protect forever but basically I was stuck with you."

He gave her another blow across her face and continued to gloat. "But even if it wasn't him. My theory proved correct. Heroes could become villains. You see, even though your presence at my company would prevent any powerful alien force from using this planet for their own personal use, you have exploited all different kinds of power, yours and the company's. It's very addicting isn't it? The power you amass. You truly are…the villain now." Luthor grinned.

"I'm not the villain." she said and gave Luthor a hard slam to his armor which gave out a large crack and he staggered back.

Kara took the opportunity to get up and plant a solid kick to his chest, sending him flying back a few feet and crashing into a few large crystals. Kara saw Luthor struggling to get back up and immediately she pulled her head back and concentrated with all her might until her eyes glowed completely red. Her eyes looked like they were singing. A large beam of burning, solar energy was then emitted from her eyes. It was like an optical laser blast that slammed into Luthor's metallic chest. Instantly half of Luthor's battle suit was torn off. The remaining parts of the suit were giving off smoke. Lex's suit was now damaged.

Kara ran towards him while Lex was busy throwing kryptonite laser blasts which she tried to dodge until one hit her chest and sent her flying back on the ground. She groaned from the impact.

"Time for the coup de grace." Kara heard Luthor as he stepped forward to her.

Suddenly, she was experiencing nausea and pain. Green glow was being given from Luthor's body. It was the kryptonite. She then felt another blow to her face causing blood to pour out of her nose. Kara felt lost now. She was about to go to the Phantom Zone. He knelt down but not before he took a glimpse of the swirling hole in the air.

"If I take you there, then this planet is doomed but then again, maybe I will be the one to stop future alien intruders and I will be able to restart the world without any…interference. _I_ will be the hero!" Lex smiled.

"_They s_aid only a Kryptonian had to take charge!" she cried.

Luthor laughed. "Exactly. But I don't think that far ahead…" Lex then picked her up and proceeded to send her into the portal.

"Goodbye…Maiden of Might." he taunted.

Kara took the time to close her eyes and concentrate on what she was about to do next. It was then that everything happened so fast, both of them were sent flying into the portal. She didn't even know how she did it herself.

It was the first time Kara was ever both the victor and the defeated.

**Sixteen Hours Left**

"We're basically lost." Dinah said as she sat down with a slump. "and just when we received some good pep from the boss herself."

"She's in the Phantom Zone." Jade said sadly.

"Along with Lex." Tim Drake said with holding his head with both hands on the table.

"At least she took him to Hell with her." Dinah said.

Jade stood up and began to pace around the room. "This was all a setup. Darkseid came here and took Anderson for a reason we have yet to know. They stole the crystal so that Kara can try and find it in the fortress. Lex was ready to send her there." Jade said frustrated.

"That must have been the plan." Timmy agreed. "Now we know why it's going to happen in less than 24 hours. Because whatever's coming, it knew that Kara was no longer here at that time. We're unprotected."

Looking at Jade, Dinah asked nervously. "Isn't there a way Super-"

"No. _He_ cannot. The reasons why he cannot help us are completely inconsequential. He is busy handling other threats."

"Unlike this one!" Drake said.

"I refuse to believe that we cannot change fate." Jade said adamantly. "I refuse to believe that this is punishment or Karma for everything that we tried to do. Even if it seemed like they were harsh methods. We do not deserve this." she hung her head in shame. "We need to redeem ourselves somehow."

Timmy who hardly had time to come up with any solutions himself, spoke with a cough. "There is one person that could take over Kara's position."

Dinah got to him at last. "You really think the annihilator is going to help us? Kara is no longer here. For all we know, she could be planning something herself!"

"More good news." Tim muttered.

Timmy shook his head. "No. Not her. Someone else entirely and she is Kryptonian." He then stood up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked confused.

"Just give me an hour. I know it's a lot to ask. But I can assure you this person can help." He said rapidly.

Everyone looked perplexed and annoyed when they saw Timmy leave.

* * *

><p>Timmy was in his office where he went to his table and opened a drawer after inserting a five digit passcode. Inside the drawer a black rectangular box sat. Timmy picked it up and surveyed it. He was thinking long and hard about what to do. Timmy had never had the chance to do something big. Reminding himself of what the circumstances were at the moment, he realized it was time for him to participate. He was through being just a random lab geek. Setting the box down on the table, Timmy spoke. What was about to happen would get him killed.<p>

"I take it you know what I'm going to do." Timmy cried out to someone in particular. "I take it you're here to ridicule me on this?"

"I knew before it ever crossed that excellent brain of yours and it will not work." the voice said and it belonged to the Annihilator who appeared out of thin air. She had an amused expression on her face. "So Kara is no longer here..." she said teasingly. "Who will take up charge now? Who will save innocent people now? You know, I'm amazed that it's up to you to turn the tables. Do you really think you can stick to a decision and act on it?"

"Did it ever occurred to you that we humans can also change our minds? You could help us out you know." he said softly.

"You don't have the nerve to do this." she smiled. "Even the future can change you know. I have no control over it."

It was time. Taking a deep breath in, Timmy responded. "That statement just proves you don't know anything. I guess you're not that all-knowing after all."

The annihilator gave him a look that signalled surprise and anger. She then responded with a whisper. "You... dare challenge me?"

"Our world is about to go down to crap." he said walking toward her. "Everyday you keep on saying how powerful and evil you were. Even though you're reprogrammed, you deny all those new emotions, the joy, happiness, and sorrow, because you don't like them. Obviously. But it's still a facade! You _do_ have feelings now. You just won't admit it. You annoy people because they hate you, _we_ hate you." he corrected and went on. "You were sent to us to help us but you won't even lift a damn finger. You're nothing!" Timmy yelled.

"I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" the annihilator shouted with fury.

A bit nervous, Timmy went on with renewed strength. "Earth might be destroyed in a few hours. So it doesn't really matter, does it?" he yelled.

"You're not afraid to die?" Devyra asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not. I'm not afraid of you! I'm not afraid of someone who won't save innocent people. You're pathetic!"

The next thing he knew, Timmy was sent flying backward, bringing his shelf full of his science paraphernalia crashing down. Timmy groaned and spoke up at her as she approached him. "Wow...you're finally doing something." he muttered with a weak chuckle.

His neck was then grabbed like the force of a vice and he was then flying across the room, he hit the table where the box sat and then fell to the ground with the box beside him. Timmy was already bleeding. He then saw the table being flipped over to the side as Devyra came at him. Timmy figured out that he didn't care anymore about himself and added the final punchline. "You said you were going to kill me. You can't even do that!"

Devyra picked him up roughly by his collars. "You are a foolish boy!" she yelled to his face.

"You're the one who's foolish!" he coughed up blood now. "You could have been a hero..."

"What do you know about being a hero? All you do is read numbers and words. Besides, there are no heroes left in the world!" she gloated.

"You'd be surprised! You're nothing but a robotic bitch that will never get what she wants!" Timmy then spat at her.

Devyra yelled in fury and threw Timmy against the window where it shattered and he went falling down. Devyra went down below to inspect the body. She was in the street looking around where a few passerby took notice of her. Walking down between two traffic lights, she wanted to follow them to take pleasure in dismembering them.

"Hey, looking for me?" Timmy stood casually behind her.

Devyra frowned and looked shocked at the sight of him intact. "What is this?" she demanded.

"My proof to you that heroes do exist." he then pointed a finger a few inches away from Devyra's face.

A blond woman sporting a bob haircut and a white suit in which she showed her great cleavage along with a red cape flowing behind her. She looked almost like Kara except she was a little different.

"Hi." she gave a wave by wiggling her fingers. "You know where I come from, you're actually a lot nicer."

"Kara of the alternative earth. Earth-2." Devyra frowned in understanding.

"Also known as Power Girl." Timmy added.

"Thanks for the break from Earth 2. Heard you guys need someone in charge?" Power Girl said with a half smile.


	12. Zoning In

Zoning In

As Kara opened her eyes, she found herself looking at a dark, gray sky which made it look very ominous and depressive. It was enough to cause miserableness. There were no clouds and occasional light would come in. Even though it had no clouds, the sky looked as if it was swirling. Kara felt the ground underneath her, her hands ran through it. The ground was rough and little pebbles of rock were all around. She felt she had been out for hours and all she could remember was being pulled into the vortex…along with Lex.

"Lex?" she called out. But the only response she could get was an echo.

Getting up, Kara got a good view of the area. She saw tall, gray mountains all around. She was in an empty field full of small craters and ponds with no water. She looked all around for Lex but found absolutely no one with her. She was confused. Kara was sure he would have landed beside her. Kara had been to the Phantom Zone before so this was nothing new to her. She had to find the escape hatch and so she began to head northbound. She had to get out as soon as she could. Having no power whatsoever, Kara had to be wary of other criminals. Back on Krypton, Jor-El had sent every dangerous alien from every galaxy to this one place. Those very criminals were still in the Phantom Zone.

At the same time, she had to find Lex Luthor. Kara knew he was a dangerous enemy but at the same time, she did not want him to suffer such pain and torture at the hands of the one enemy that Kara was afraid of: Zod. General Zod was in charge of the military guild back on Krypton. She knew her uncle Jor-El and him had been friends long ago but somehow Zod had turned corrupt and almost sent Krypton on the verge of war and destruction. It was then that Jor-El had sent him along with his minions to the Phantom Zone where they will stay there forever. Kara had to stay focused and hoped she didn't encounter the man. The man was still a trained soldier and made him a dangerous foe.

Kara remembered the last time she went up against Zod the first time. She was more than lucky to get out of the zone. Kara thought she would have stayed there forever. It was a short reprieve. Hopefully she will get another chance to escape.

Frustrated beyond measure, Kara moved along. Perhaps she would meet Lex along the way. Suddenly as she got a few feet ahead, she felt a sharp pain in her legs and she fell down with a yell. She felt her legs were useless now and they could not obey her command to get up. Turning forward, she saw the reason and gasped. There stood along with a number of other hooded figures was a tall man in a long black coat. He was athletic and had an apparent mustache and beard. A 'Z' was emblazoned on his black suit.

"Kara Zor-El…" he said with a British accent. "How fortunate to see you once again..."

Kara could not believe it. It was Zod. It was bad enough worrying about the man, it was another to appear right after she was thinking about him. On impulse, she sent a fist towards him only for it to be caught and backhanded, putting her in a kneeling position again.

"If you come to this place, you better be expected to kneel…" he sneered. He then turned and walked away.

Immediately without warning, Kara was harshly grabbed by her shoulders and was led to where Zod was heading. There was no use struggling to escape. Kara knew there was no chance of attempting it.

* * *

><p>It was a busy night and in the middle of the street, the Annihilator was perplexed at what had just occurred. Everything in the city looked remarkably different. There was no decay and no House of El logos. She ignored the beating of cars motioning for them to move away. Timmy was standing right next to her. He was still bruised but he had sustained no serious injury. She felt an emotion that could only be described as shame over what she did to Timmy and she had no idea why she felt it. She always attacked without feeling anything afterward in the process.<p>

"So, Welcome to Earth-2 you guys. I take it you guys need some help?" Power Girl asked even though she knew the answer to that question.

"More than you know."

"First of all, I demand to know why you chose to commit such a reckless action in provoking me into killing you." Devyra said once she turned to look at Timmy.

"Well, you're still technically evil. Only a person who's good can stand up to such an evil being. Because I did what I did, we have ..." he pointed at Kara who gave a smile. "transported to Earth-2."

"We're in Earth-2 now? I did not expect this." The Annihilator gasped.

Timmy held up a strange metallic box in his left hand. It had Kryptonian symbols on it. Devyra was starting to suspect that it may be what she thought it was.

"That couldn't possibly be?" Devyra stuttered. "No wonder I didn't see it. I cannot see Kryptonian objects in my mind." she said with a murmurr.

"Umm...is she ok?" Power Girl frowned.

"Hopefully." He then spoke to Devyra. "I'll tell you why you're so troubled right now. Because you're too full of yourself." Timmy went on. "You didn't see my future because you thought I was irrelevant and so hence, you didn't bother. I really hope one day you will understand the feeling one gets when they contributed to the world, when they saved a child from a burning building or when they're standing up to people."

The Annihilator looked confused and felt overwhelmed now. "So how do we go back to our world?"

"I'm the only one who can see your potential. You're going to have to prove it." Timmy said seriously. "The only way to go back is for someone else to do a brave thing. I already did it. It's your turn." He then nodded to something he was seeing beside her.

Devyra turned to look at a homely couple with their arms around each other walking on a sidewalk while a suspicious looking man in a brown trenchcoat was following them intently.

* * *

><p>A cavern, dark and eerie with a style that implied mysterious, along with many passageways that led to many other unusual places was where a detained Kara was being kept. Kara looked at her accommodations and of course, she sighed at the surroundings. Looking at her black suit, she saw that it was torn in several places. Kara did not say anything as she was led to her cell. Time and time again, she was always put in difficult situations and she was tired of it. Kara thought that she now, will never amount to anything.<p>

The door opened and in came in the man most hated on Krypton and Earth. General Zod. Putting his hands on his back, he circled around Kara and it was clear he was surveying her black suit. There was no silence and Kara wondered what was about to happen.

"The House of El..." he began as he looked at the dark emblem on her chest.

Facing Kara now, he spoke. "You have grown strong... and beautiful still. You know, your uncle was a great man and a legend on Krypton. He was foolhardy but yet applicable in most occasions. I still yet to see beneath that hard exterior, that you matter."

Kara was confused.

"Do you believe you could be as great as your father or your cousin?"

Kara said nothing and just stared back.

"Your silence suggests you do. But you cannot resist the darkness in you. That is why Darkseid is planning to destroy you."

Kara looked shocked now.

"Yes, even though he was my enemy back on Krypton, Darkseid has come to me and told me what you have done. The plan is already in place. Your adoptive world will be destroyed soon enough. But you will not be there to save every single, worthless human. Long story short, you are going to die here. But not quick enough.

The door opened again and a bald man who struggled against his captors came in. He was wearing a familiar metallic green suit. It was still damaged.

"Unhand me!"

The guards pushed him and locked the door. As he turned around, Kara stood with a grim expression. Lex Luthor was in a cell with her. He too, was equally surprised.

"This man..." Zod stepped toward Luthor. "...is also an enemy of you and Kal-El." he muttered and frowned at the man. "Your mind is great, human, but it will not make me respect you anymore than a mere ant on the ground. You too will die here." Zod then stepped aside and exited the cell but not before turning his back and told them.

"Enjoy these last moments together." Zod whispered. He then stepped out and immediately metallic bars appeared on the doorway.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy to see you." Lex replied.

Kara ignored him and instead she paced around the room she was in. She could not believe that her arch-enemy was with her. She tried as hard as she could to focus on something else. Kara thought there had to be a way to escape.

"Right of course, you have all the reason to hate me…"

Kara turned back toward him.

"But you're going to need me if we're going to get through this."

"Do not talk as if you actually care about my well-being. You're about to destroy Earth in a few hours! What makes you so helpful?" she asked with venom.

"I'm trained as an escape artist as well. I told you before and to your cousin…" Luthor then began to take off the shards of his suit leaving him in a white flannel shirt and black pants. "Mind over muscle." He then tapped his head in emphasis.

"Let me guess, you're asking me to trust you." Kara got ahead of him. "What assurances do I have that if we somehow make it to the escape hatch, you won't pull something and leave me here? You were the one who wanted to send me here."

"I don't think you have much of a choice. They're using you so you can open the gateway to Earth. But Zod here still holds a grudge against your cousin which I can relate..." Lex turned back to the door. "But because you're not him, he wants to see you suffer first instead. You're actually going to need my expertise."

Kara knew where this was leading to. "Don't bother with more dramatic semantics. I know Zod's going to put us in a gladiatorial arena. I know he wants to make an example of us. He hates me and he hates humans."

"Did I ever tell you you're very optimistic?"

Kara had to roll her eyes. Lex asked something.

"Why would they bother putting us in a gladiatorial arena when they could use you to escape?"

"Two reasons. Darkseid and you." she said furiously.

"I guess Earth is already being invaded..." Lex said. "Zod is not going to bother going to an Earth that is about to be destroyed."

"Shut up!" Kara yelled and sat on the corner. She closed her eyes and put her hands in her hair in frustration. She could hear Lex chuckle.

* * *

><p>Jade barged into Timmy's office and looked around. He was nowhere in sight. What caught her eye was the broken window. She looked outside and fearing the worst, looked for a body. She saw nothing and looked back at the room. She saw several shelves broken and random material on the floor. It was then that Jade spotted a small box by the window. Jade picked it up and looked inside, nothing was in there. Jade realized that Timmy had somehow activated the Kryptonian Alter Box. It was a device that allowed the user to go to alternate dimensions. But only someone committing a worthy act could open it.<p>

_Timmy what did you do? _she thought.

A loud shaking occurred around the room. Jade was totally unexpected for it and looked outside where a sky had suddenly turned red and lightning occurred all around. Looking outside the window, Jade's eyes turned wide at the sight of massive fleet of unknown ships floating in the sky. The ships were cone-like and had a hard, jagged surface.

"Oh my God!" she cried.

Dinah Lance came into the room, looking outside the window as well. She also had a look that was beyond shock.

"It's starting." she said as she stood beside Jade.

* * *

><p>As the night turned darker, a couple wandered off in a secluded area in the city. Everything felt calm and the illuminating lights gave the feeling of warmth. The couple walking on the sidewalk were having a discussion.<p>

"Sally, do you really believe that?" the man chuckled.

"Of course I do. It's pretty obvious. Science and Religion can both get along. There are some things in this world that can't be explained by conventional scientific methods."

"How do you explain the concept of the Big Bang Theory? No scientist can properly explain when Time actually happened." The man countered. Suddenly their romantic moment was changed for the worse when a few gangmembers demanded their valuables.

Fear and panic spread through their faces as two thieves came out of nowhere and each producing a gun and pointed them at their direction. The man had no choice but to comply. He was about to give him his items.

"You will do better by just leaving them alone." A voice cried out behind the criminal.

A woman wearing a black skin tight suit and a black cape came appeared at the end of the alleyway. She walked casually towards him. Her face was full of anger and determination.

"Hey you want to be a hero?"

"Unfortunately I have to." With a wave of her hand, the gun was smacked out of the robber's hand.

"What the-?"

The robber's face hit the brick wall next to him. Devyra looked at the man's body in the ground satisfied. She was unfazed when she heard a gunshot on her head. Turning around, she saw a gang member holding a gun towards her. It had fired. The bald gang member looked surprised that the bullet hit the ground. Opening her palm, Devyra gave him a shove to his chest that sent him flying backward to the surface of a dumpster. As soon as the men were subdued, she began to walk away.

"Wait!" the woman spoke to her.

Devyra turned around to face the couple.

"You saved our lives…"

"And?" Devyra knew it was obvious.

"Thank you…you're proof miracles do happen."

Devyra did not know how to take that response. At first, she wanted to kill the couple herself. But now saving them which was the first time she ever did, the Annihilator was feeling conflicted. She wanted to leave now and so she did, without a response.

* * *

><p>A laser blast hit the side of the building sending debris and mortar to the ground. It was one of many laser blasts that came from one of the mysterious ships in the sky. The city was getting ravaged and people all around were getting killed by the incoming fire. The United States Marines were already getting overwhelmed by the tremendous fire coming from a powerful force that fell from the ship's hangers. An army full of black armored sporting omega symbols on their chest marched in the street and fired upon the innocent people.<p>

Dinah in her full Black Canary outfit sent out waves of screams that took down half the army. She sent a few kicks and punches to the soldiers and even fired a few rounds from her two pistols. Tim Drake, as Robin came in his motorcycle and fired several rounds to the dark soldiers, who fired their own weapons back. He received a graze that almost knocked him off his bike. Drake was a bit rusty. It was a long time since he put his fighting moves to use. He sped forward and after dodging several blasts, Tim made his bike fly and hit a quarter of the army. He had since jumped off and saw his bike explode amidst the soldiers. Taking out a sharp blade shaped like a bird, he swung it to a nearby soldier in his chest, bringing him to the ground.

The soldiers seemed to be cyborgs of a sort. As soon as Robin stabbed a soldier, electricity from its chest came spewing out. Trying to go as fast as he could, he took out an extra blade and slashed away at the cybernetic soldiers. The numbers kept increasing as new ships entered from a vortex in the sky. Both Dinah and Tim looked up.

"Oh f-" Dinah began to say when she was struck from an explosion near them. She grunted and felt her leg. It was injured.

"Come on!" Tim who had lost his eyemask in the fight, grabbed Dinah by her arm and put it around her. He helped her walk. Several more explosions occurred all around. They had to go to an area where they wouldn't be detected for the battle was getting worse.

"What the hell are these things?" A frustrated Tim asked out loud as he leaned by a wall in a random alley.

A ship that looked like a small Harrier jet landed in front of them. It was battered and full of blast points. Jade came out and looked at them.

"It's getting bad!" she cried.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Dinah yelled. The explosions were still going off. Looking up they heard a sound and it belonged to several cyborgs landing in front of them. They shot their weapons at them and a few went down. Jade hopping out from her plane, produced two small guns and fired them at the cyborgs.

Suddenly one of the large ships crashed landed on the street sending out dust and debris. They all coughed and got up to avoid more dust. Dinah, Tim and Jade ran to the other side of the building where they were clear.

"What brought that down?" Dinah asked confused.

Tim pointed up. "Look!"

The three looked up to see two figures floating and fighting off several cyborgs. On top of the ship, Devyra appeared and began to tear the ship apart from the outside. Smoke then occurred and the ship began to plummet down. Their eyes were mostly on the woman wearing a white suit and a red cape.

"Is that Power Girl?" Tim asked.

"How can she be here?" Jade asked.

"I brought her here..."

They all turned around and saw Timmy who was out of breath but determined nevertheless.

"They're retreating. Let's go!" Timmy motioned them to follow them.

* * *

><p>Timmy along with newcomer Power Girl and a pensive annihilator returned back to the Room. The Room was heavily damaged and in need of repair. The others were already waiting for them. Jade was deeply overwhelmed at the sudden appearance of Power Girl. She waited for an explanation.<p>

"The reason I came is because Timmy has the heart of a hero." Power Girl explained and had a look that signalled that it should have been obvious.

"Not following...' Dinah frowned.

"Might as well explain..." she continued. "Timmy activated the 'Alter Box' which you know can be done by...dun, dun, dun!" she added a dramatic drum roll.

"A person committing an act of bravery and courage." Jade responded with her hands to her chest.

"Only Kara or 'you-know-who' can activate it effortlessly cuz you know they're already destiny 'fulfillers.'" Power Girl added with air quotes.

"So yeah, thanks for almost killing me." A smiling Timmy said looking at Devyra, who gave a look that signalled she was annoyed.

"Listen umm..._Kara_." Jade said with difficulty. She still found it awkward that although Power Girl was technically Kara as well, Jade had to remember that she was from an alternate Earth. "I understand this may be a strange transition or turn of events I should say-"

"Are you kidding? I'm glad I'm back here. This is where the fun is!" she said joyously and looked longingly at Tim Drake.

"Welcome to the team..." Tim spoke as he cleared his throat. "In case you're unaware of this so called mystery, lemme fill in some blanks: a piece of Kryptonite was stolen, the man who acquired it has been taken and Kara's super suit has been stolen."

"That's quite a dilemma." Kara said with her eyebrows raised. "The fact that all of this was stolen can mean only thing ladies and gents, someone is out to systematically destroy Kara. They're out to degrade her and tarnish everything she stands for." Power Girl then walked around the room.

"This... Jake Anderson Darkseid took. Obviously he holds no true, _grand _purpose. My theory goes like this: Darkseid would never take a human alive, Anderson is going to be used for something big. A vessel of some kind."

"That's quite a theory." Tim asked.

"Still, we're only few. We _need_ more help. We have about fourteen hours left before whatever happens, happens." Dinah said exasperated.

"I'm already to trying to re-activate the GL ring. I repaired it. Now...all it needs is someone worthy to wear it." Timmy said while looking at Jade.

Jade sighed and looked down.

"But seriously though, something tells me we're going to get through this." Power Girl smiled.

* * *

><p>"You really think we will? Because if you do, you're incredibly naive." Lex sneered. He was holding a large sword in his hand.<p>

Lex and Kara were both dressed up in gladiator wear on their shoulders, elbows and legs. They were in a narrow corridor and facing a door where they could only hear the chanting from millions of spectators. Kara did not really want to hear what Lex had to say. She only cared about getting through what lay behind the door. As the door opened, Kara gasped and realized she might not be getting home.

"Great..." Lex sighed as he was looking at the same thing.


	13. First Sight

First Sight

The stadium, big as it was, was large enough to place thousands, if not millions of alien species meaning that that Kara and Lex were not the only occupants of the arena but so were thousands of menacing barbarians waving their weapons at them as soon as they got out. Kara's face almost met a sword but she ducked and immediately gave the opponent a punch in the head, knocking him down. Lex also took one down with a shield he had found on the ground. There was no starting pistol, the fight began a while ago.

"You take the left wave, I'll take the right!" she shouted to Lex.

"Fine!" A reluctant Lex growled.

An entire army of brutes ran toward them. Kara waited for the right opening, as the army of gladiatorial savages came at a certain distance, she then threw a spear so fast, it connected to several warriors. They looked like a shish kabob. Kara watched as Lex took out an unknown substance from his pants' pocket and filled it into a small container along with other liquid combined. Kara frowned as she saw that Lex was making a homemade bomb. Lex wasted no time throwing his invention at a random wave of attackers. Several jumped in the air as soon as whatever Lex made exploded. Kara ran towards the approaching swarm of fighters and swung her sword wildly, immediately incapacitating an opponent.

Going back to Earth was going to require a different approach. Both Lex and Kara eventually made their way into the center of the arena. The ground was practically littered with sharp, pointy rocks which meant getting stabbed was more than a probability. It was already soaked with blood. Lex previously slaughtered a large behemoth and now its blood stained on the surface of many rocks. Millions of eyes of different kinds looked down upon them. Kara could hear them hissing and jeering and instead tried to focus instead on the battle. This reminded Kara of when she was on Themyscira. Kara was tired of having to fight for her life. What was worst, she had to fight alongside Lex. He was untrustworthy to the fullest extent. _Kal-El did not have to suffer this much! _She wished her cousin, the greatest hero in the world, would save her right now.

It had been a full seven minutes since the fight began and already the number of brutes were decreasing. Several explosions from Lex's inventions were going off making several brutes fly into the air and hitting the ground. Kara was busy fighting two brutes at a time when she sliced their abdomens with her sword and thus, went on to fight more. "This is nothing, Zod!" she cried. It was time to stand up to him. "I could take so many men down, I can literally do it with one eye closed." she yelled as she stabbed another brute. "I want to see the man who destroyed our home planet!"

The hissing crowd turned quiet and all the warriors stopped fighting. Lex, who was already bleeding from certain areas on his face looked at her in shock.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he gasped.

She responded when a dark figure made his way into the arena. "No."

The face of Zod was fully seen and with a stern expression, he responded. "You dare challenge me?" he grinned.

"Yes."

"I guess you want to die fast then."

"I don't intend to die."

"You will share your parents' fates."

Kara sighed. "Say what you want but the House of El was always better than you!"

A smack was then issued to her face. But Kara did not fall down. Instead she let herself bleed without even crying a tear.

"Your parents were fools and that is why they are dead!"

"What do you know about what happened to my parents?"

"I know everything."

"That's a lie."

"Is it? Then you're about to make me reveal a certain object of mine. I have recently acquired a certain city shrunk by the Brain Interactive Construct years ago."

"What?"

"Oh, yes." Zod sneered. "Darkseid gave me Argo City.

Kara looked speechless until she found her voice at last. "W-What?"

Zod then motioned to someone behind him. The hooded figure went out the entrance and in a few moments, the ominous man came out with an object covered within a small sheet. As soon as the man approached Zod, he took it with one hand and threw the sheet away. In Zod's hand revealed a small purple sphere glowing brightly purple.

Kara gasped. "Why do you have it? It does not belong to you!"

"Does it belong to _you_?" Zod smirked. "You want it back? You're going to have to kill me."

An exasperated Kara did not know whether Zod was lying or not. He had a reputation for it. But he seemed so certain in what he was offering that Kara couldn't pass up the opportunity of seeing her beloved city and parents again.

"How about a trade instead?" Lex appeared behind Kara. "Something that is far much more valuable in exchange for our lives and the object you have in your hand?"

"What could you possibly offer me, you pathetic human?" Zod spat.

He stepped forward and from within his back pocket produced a large shining crystal.

It was the crystal Zor-El gave Kara long ago. The very same crystal Kara had been looking for for the past few hours.

* * *

><p>In the large observatory that was the 'Room', the team has been reassembled and re-strategizing.<p>

"So because I'm here, these dark forces have retreated?" Power Girl asked finally understanding.

Drake nodded. "You see, you may be from a different Kara but you're Kryptonian nonetheless. Kal-El and Kara are kryptonian. They are the most powerful beings in the universe. When we took control of Luthorcorp, the now defunct Watchtower provided us intel on how we could keep Earth safe. A mysterious force told us that only a kryptonian present on Earth would ensure its survival. Your…cousin couldn't do it because he had to take care of some unfortunate business on the other side of the universe. Kara was the only other choice. So for the past couple of years, Kara has been in charge of Lexcorp now Luthorcorp. Luthorcorp was the ultimate firm that dealt business with almost all alien species in every galaxy. The mysterious force told us that Kara was to stay in charge should they keep Earth off its prey list."

Power Girl looked astonished. "Wow. I'm up for kicking more bad guy ass but I don't see myself as a big corporate superstar."

"Neither do we." Dinah smirked. "But don't worry, today's the day something big is going down and I doubt we're going to be back here once the smoke clears."

Jade then spoke. "Understand though, and please don't take this the wrong way, you're here on a temporary basis only. Once the real Kara comes back, you should be gone by that time. Having two Karas could have disastrous consequences."

"Yeah the last thing we want is for you two to duke it out again." Dinah said.

"Hey...only if she starts it first." Power Girl said with almost no emotion. Everyone stood silent at that statement.

"So what should we do now?" she asked.

"Find Jake Anderson. He's the reason this whole thing is going down."

"He could be in another dimension for all we know." Timmy said.

"Why would Darkseid need a human vessel?" Devyra spoke almost to herself.

"I'm amazed at your concern. This coming from the woman who expressed her surprise earlier that this 'mere man' was going to be the one to take down Kara." Jade countered.

"It _amazes_ me that a mere human would be more than just a pawn." Devyra started. "He's just a human. Nothing is remarkable about him. Jake Anderson would have to have a unique characteristic that made Darkseid interested."

Jade looked a bit intrigued at where Devyra was going. "According to his stats, he only committed countless misdemeanors in the past and...present. He's a nobody, basically."

"I'm not talking about his list of accolades. I'm talking about the poor man's physical structure. Darkseid knew Anderson had to have a flaw that could grow into a great strength." Devyra said impatiently.

"You mean a 'defect'?" Timmy spoke up.

"Precisely." Devyra stated and went on walking around the room. "Check his medical records. An unusual anomaly should present itself."

"You can see what it is don't you?" Timmy asked her.

"Yes. I'm telling you. I'm unaware of human flaws. They're uninteresting to me. But heed my words...there is something that is definitely unique about Jake Anderson."

"Then I'm going to find out what it is." Timmy said standing up from his seat and taking a laptop with him. "Jade I'm gonna need your help."

Jade nodded.

"We got almost thirteen hours left. I'm going out there to inspect the remains from those...things." Tim muttered. "Maybe I can find out what they are and where they came from."

Drake got up and with his suit still slightly ripped, headed outside where the red-orange sky had turned purple and dark. He sighed and looked away. _I'm already feeling miserable enough as it is. This night is just making it worse. _He thought.

Looking at the debris in the ground, Drake took a glimpse at one of the dark soldiers laying lifeless on the ground. He surveyed the figure on the ground and was about to turn him over when he decided to pull the helmet out of his head. Drake looked on in confusion as he saw Jake Anderson's blank and unknowing face.

"What the-?"

"There's more of that same guy here..." A voice called out.

A surprised Drake turned around and saw Power Girl.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just look at this, Tim."

She was looking down at another dark soldier and went over to check it out. Drake frowned when he saw it was Anderson as well.

"It's Anderson." he frowned. Drake then pulled out a small portable object, a phone which looked a few generations advanced and placed it in his ear.

"Timmy...It's me. I'm sending you a photo of those dark soldiers. Believe me, it's beyond weird." he then hung up.

Drake then noticed Power Girl staring at him.

"What?"

She sighed. "Nothing it's like you said, _weird."_

Drake looked around and nodded. "Yeah."

"So...long time." Power Girl started.

"Yep." Drake knew where she was going and did not want to go there. He hoped she wouldn't go there. "You haven't aged at all." Somehow, Drake regretted saying that last bit.

"I uh...I've missed you, you know." Power Girl said hesitantly.

Closing his eyes, Drake knew he was about to step in to what he was expecting."Really?" Drake said doubtful. "What? Isn't Mr. _Terrific_ making you happy?" he spat.

"Truth be told, I've always been thinking about you."

"We're not talking about this..." Drake said and marched away amongst the smoky remains of every being imaginable on the ground. Power Girl caught up to him effortlessly and walked beside him.

"It's been a while since I last saw you. You were in your early twenties. I mean you've really grown up." she nodded as she looked at him up and down with a grin.

Drake looked disgusted. "Am I supposed to be flattered?"

Power Girl looked a bit reluctant with what she was about to go with next. "I want to give us another chance, now that I'm here. I refuse to believe that you don't find me hot anymore." she gave another smirk.

"You're still full of yourself, aren't you?" Drake shook his head in disbelief.

"Many people call me hot. Maybe it's time I believed that." Power Girl joked.

"You of course, will always look 'violently sexy'." he said rolling his eyes. "But unlike you, I age. I'm different now. I don't have time for this." he said. "and yet lately...some old habits die hard." he looked around at the wreckage.

"You'll always be a fighter." she then walked closer to him until their faces were just inches away. Power Girl put a hand to his face.

"Stop." Drake then composed himself properly. "We need to concentrate on what's going down here, so control yourself. We're done!" he said adamantly.

"Can't we at least talk about why you want to avoid me?"

Drake stopped walking and turned around and faced Power Girl with a serious expression. "You want what you can't have. Remember?"

All Power Girl could do was stay silent.

"Can't we start over?" she said to him. "I really am sorry."

Drake shook his head. "I'm tired of 'sorries.' If you really meant that, you wouldn't have done what you did, _Karen_." he then proceeded to walk away, his cape flowing behind him.

**A Few Years Earlier...**

Heavy boots made their way along pieces of burning material. Several people were heard crying. Robin turned to look at a few high school students crying over what had transpired moments ago. He couldn't felt but feel sympathetic toward them. It's been a while since he shared any connection to people his own age. Drake wanted to do something to make them feel better but he knew no words or actions will make it easier for them. _This job is never easy. _He kept walking and looked at the pieces of a robotic apparatus on the ground. He bent down to inspect the remains. Running a finger down on its burnt surface, Drake shook his head in disgust and confusion.

He tapped a finger to his eyemask. "Bruce, you're never going to believe what went down here. Oh, you do? Obviously. I mean, you know everything. Do you guys have her? Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." he tapped his eyemask again to turn off the phone.

A few minutes ago, he had just witnessed Kara, the cousin of the greatest hero in the world, flying off and speeding away with a mechanical being named Brainiac. Drake knew vaguely that Kara was not to use her powers in front of the public or to her own amusement. He had met her a couple of times and tried to flirt with her on several occasions but to no effect. Drake heard consequences would ensue should she use her powers. Getting off the phone with Bruce, Drake knew full well that Kara's punishment was about to be considered.

Taking another quick glance for anything conspicuous, Drake was about to leave before more police arrived. He made his way to Bruce's batwing. He was fortunate that he let him borrow it. Getting inside, he began to fly up. Receiving instructions from Bruce that he was to find a blue kryptonite bracelet, Drake flew several interstates down where the tracking beacon placed on the bracelet was giving off the signal. Putting the batwing in a floating position next to the third interstate, Drake got to the interstate where countless cars were honking their horns and demanded an explanation as to why the holdup was necessary. Drake paid them no mind and immediately found the bracelet on the ground next to the wall, as soon as the beeping from his wrist gadget was getting stronger and louder.

Picking it up, Drake put it in a small compartment on his belt buckle and began to go back to his ship floating beside the ledge. Flying off, Drake was in a state of anxiety. First he had to save a couple of high school kids from falling down, now he felt as if he might never see Kara again. As he flew higher, Drake heard a loud repetitious beep from his monitor. On the screen, a large dot was making his way towards him.

"What the-?"

With narrow eyes, Drake made his ship go through the clouds as fast as he could. What he saw violated the laws of physics. Tim could see an ominous bright light appearing in thin air.

"That's impossible…" he whispered in awe.

The light grew brighter and brighter until a sheet of light blinded Drake which caused him to shield his eyes but also lose control of the craft. The light from the blast had somehow damaged the ship. Drake tried desperately to control his craft but knew all efforts were futile as none of the commands he punched in were doing any help for him. The craft had no control over it. It was dead. Soon, the ship lowered, and went into a spinning motion. _Bruce is going to kill me for this. _He felt underneath his seat for the parachute. Looking out the window, he could see a major city below.

"Sorry Bruce…" he then pulled the lever.

The air felt cold and fast as soon as his body was out of the ship. Tim could only get a small glimpse of the craft sending out smoke. He was falling very high. He had not activated the parachute procedure yet. As soon as he was in skyline level, he had to open it. Tim thought he could hear lightning and static above him. Drake thought it was the ship ahead making more malfunctions and ignored it. He had since made his body flat and shot down from the sky like a missile. Coming out of the sky at last, Tim attempted to activate his parachute. However, his fingers fidgeted on the apparatus when a wave of light seemed to blast him. Tim was now in a free fall, panicking, he tried to make himself straight but he found it unlikely due to the fact that he was spinning out of control.

Tim looked at a building near him and tried to reach for one of the windows but realized he was out of reach. Tim knew he was going to die now. He closed his eyes and waited for the ground. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of soft hands had grabbed his waist. Eventually he figured out that he was gliding upwards. Frowning, he opened his eyes and found to his surprise that he was flying. Looking up he saw a beautiful young woman looking straight ahead and guiding Tim to an unknown direction.

"Hey!" he cried.

"What? Did I disturb your fall?" she asked sarcastically.

"Kara?" Tim said out loud.

"Ding!" she nodded

Soon Tim landed safely on top of a building. He soon took a good view at his savior. It was Kara except her hair was shorter and she had on a tight white outfit emphasizing her curves and new-found musculature. Her bust size was noticeable, _too _noticeable.

"Power Girl?" he pointed out.

She nodded. "Karen Starr. Glad to meet your acquaintance, Tim Drake." she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard a lot about you." Drake nodded. He tried his best to avoid looking at her chest area.

"I'm flattered..." she grinned. "So have I. You're Robin, the third Robin, to be exact. I never thought I'd actually see you right now. I'm actually kind of shocked. I hope this doesn't sound too weird but I've always wanted to meet you." she smiled.

Clearing his throat, he went on. "Thanks for saving me up there."

Power Girl could only smile in response.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well, I came because my alternate counterpart got into trouble. Kal-El of this dimension informed me of it. He asked me to participate in a jury and decide whether Kara of this dimension should be punished."

"So that light in the sky?"

"Yeah...sorry about that but it was my own personal entrance." she smirked.

They stood silent for a minute. Tim was getting a bit too uncomfortable and was actually starting to sweat. His heart was actually racing by the sight of the sexier Supergirl. Sometimes Drake hated his hormones acting up. Tim also reminded himself that he had to get back to the League's headquarters and present his testimony.

"Well, then..." Drake began even though his voice reached a high pitch. "I better get going. Bruce is expecting me."

"Right..."

As Tim walked away with a wave to her, he felt an enormous pain spreading to his body. He was then picked up by Power Girl with one hand. Grunting, he struggled to speak.

"What are you doing?" he croaked.

"Like I said, I always wanted to meet you." She then planted a long kiss to him. Her hands were then planted to the back of his head.

The next couple of hours were to Tim, long and almost torturous. Tim's stamina was not as it should be. Especially when Power Girl was a demanding person. When they finally stopped, a half naked Tim was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He felt as if he had been in a big battle. They were both in bed in a random apartment. Power Girl already had her clothes back on. Around the apartment a dim green glow was given off near a small table. It was green kryptonite. Power Girl picked it up and looking at a glass door that led to a balcony. She entered it and looking at it for a while, threw it out of sight. Tim saw what she did. Her powers had been restored. Remembering now that to this Kara, green kryptonite behaved the way blue kryptonite did for this world's Kara.

"Do not see me any different, Tim. I just needed relief is all. Even superheroes need a moment to relieve stress."

"I wish I could say that too." Drake said harshly as he struggled to sit up on the bed.

Power Girl sat next to him. "Really Tim, I'm sorry if it was difficult for you. But I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have such feelings for you..."

Scoffing, Drake got up. "I need to go. I was supposed to be at the meeting. So were you." he said angrily.

"You cannot walk away from me that easily." she said forcefully.

"You took advantage of me!"

"Don't tell me it wasn't what you were thinking of when you first set eyes on me!"

"I did. I'll admit it. But you almost...killed me. I'm not _like_ you. I shouldn't have even thought it in the first place. I...want what I can't have, I guess."

"So I hurt you, that doesn't mean I don't like you."

"It does to me. You want what you shouldn't have either." he spat.

Without knowing, Tim was immediately led to the balcony with his back against the railing. Power Girl had him by the throat. "You speak of what happened here, I'll make sure nobody finds your body." she gasped.

**Back to the Present...**

Tim entered the room in the Luthorcorp building. He frowned as he saw Timmy looking at a round device. It looked like a homemade portal. Timmy made his way over to him.

"Hey. Me and Jade have just made headway into Anderson's case-"

"We gotta send back this Kara back to Earth-2." Drake said forcefully.

"Why? We need her if we're going to get through this."

"Kara hasn't gotten to the escape hatch. There's a chance that she-"

"Don't even say it!" Timmy shouted. "She will come back but Power Girl is here for a reason."

"And we're glad she is here." Jade said as she stepped into the room. "We have a huge problem."

"What is it?" Drake asked.

Eventually a large computer screen presented itself and soon everyone in the room was looking at the same thing. Large waves of red dots were shown all over Africa, Europe, Asia, and Mexico.

"It's the Anderson zombies..." Dinah muttered.

"They're attacking those countries but ours?" Tim muttered in shock.

"It's a war now..." Power Girl said as she stepped into the room. Tim looked back at her.

"Let's do what we do best then!" she said.

**In the Phantom Zone.**

"I will consider it." Zod said after a long pause and held out his hand to retrieve the crystal.

Kara could not believe this was happening. She felt as if a piece of her was being sold to the devil.

"That crystal is mine!" bellowed Kara to Lex. "Do not bargain with what is rightfully mine!"

"You don't have a say here. Besides you're not _Supergirl _anymore, remember? Don't act like you're the leader because you're not anymore. Besides the crystal may be our only salvation." Lex said smugly. He then made his way to Zod and lent out a hand containing the crystal for him to take.

The crystal was then given to Zod who looked at it with extreme interest. He then looked at the orb in his other hand and immediately without warning, pointed the crystal at Lex who then looked shocked and said. "What-?" he was then zapped into oblivion leaving Kara alone with Zod. Kara could not help but feel a slight sense of empathy for Lex. _What_ _did_ _Zod_ _do_ _to_ _him_?

"So are we still on for the challenge?" Kara asked. She thought Zod might do the same thing to her but she had to distract him and get him back to what was originally planned.

Looking from the crystal to Kara again, he simply smirked and said. "As your humans say, 'change of plans'."

He pointed the crystal at Kara. Reacting instinctively, Kara quickly lifted a sword on the ground with her foot and made it jump up to her hand, once she had it,she threw it at Zod's chest, impaling him. Zod looked shocked at what had transpired and seemed to choke out blood from his mouth. The crystal had dropped from Zod's hand and Kara caught it and so did the orb which landed on the floor. Kara grabbed it as well but not before something came out of the crystal.

A blue light was emitted and had zapped her right then and there. She felt as if she had disintegrated. The last thing she saw was Zod on the ground, dead. Everything was spinning around her which made her so dizzy she had to close her eyes for fear of passing out.

She felt herself materializing at last. Kara waited to open her eyes at the right moment. She did not know where she was but all she heard was a lot of commotion. Still holding the crystal in her hand, Kara finally opened her eyes and a powerful sight was seen. It was clear that she was out of the Phantom Zone and arrived to another world in another place and in another time. The sky was red and full of many moons. Several formations of large crystals were placed in different areas on the ground everywhere. From far away, she saw a city over in the horizon. It was under constant attack from a few drones giving off heavy fire. Kara could see a tower falling to the ground creating a blanket of dust.

"Oh my God!"

It was a city so advanced and familiar she felt she was in a dream. She thought she was. But everything felt real to her and the great city was taking heavy damage from those awkward looking drones. She heard the explosions from far away. Something told her she was needed. People were dying. If Kara was correct then she had miraculously arrived at the exact time Argo was invaded by Brainiac. _But I don't have my powers! What can I do? _she asked herself. It was another dilemma. She had to think of a plan that will allow her to save the people and the city. Kara gasped in marvel as she made her way, seemingly in a trance to Argo City.


	14. Incentive

Incentive

"We cover the entire eastern seaboard with just you and Power Girl there." Dinah had said as she pointed at the holographic map in front of her. The rest of the team paid attention to what Dinah was suggesting.

"So now we try and capitalize." Devyra said.

"If we can." Dinah said.

"This means we're going to separate..." Jade said a bit sadly.

"This is only temporary." Drake pointed out.

"Jade is implying the possibility that many of us will die in this quest." Devyra pointed out.

"What would Kara do?" Timmy asked out loud even if it was rhetorical.

"I know that I'm not your Supergirl." Power Girl began to say. "But I want to say that I hope that despite recent circumstances and past..." she looked at Drake who merely frowned. "we can adjust to this and hope everything turns out for the best. I've changed. We've all changed in our own ways. Now it's time to prove it. Let's save the world."

"Good luck to us all." Jade said a bit miserably.

"We're going to need it." Dinah said.

Drake merely nodded at everyone in response and he was the first to leave the room giving Power Girl a hard look. She looked over her shoulder and gazed at Tim shaking her head in sadness.

Everyone scattered.

A few minutes later..

Timmy made his way through the crowd-ridden police department. Everywhere he looked there were people yelling at a police sergeant sitting in his booth telling them one by one to calm down. But it didn't work. Timmy was the only one in Kara's group who could gain access to the police department prison. The prison guard took notice of him quickly and immediately let him in without question. This caused a lot of yelling from the people demanding an explanation as to why such an average-looking man could gain entry quickly while the others stood waiting.

The truth was everyone in the city of Metropolis knew every one of the major people working at Luthorcorp. Everyone feared them. Turning around a narrow corner where a certain prison cell was seen, Timmy with the guard by his side, went in. Already he could see a wild-haired woman sitting in the corner of the room wearing an orange jumpsuit. Her hands were confined to her back. She took notice of him and sneered.

"You can wait out. I need to talk to her alone, please." Timmy said to the guard.

The guard took the hint and left, closing the door behind him. Timmy calmly sat down by a table set up in the room. His hands were placed on the table and crossed to one another. He began to survey the woman for a moment before he spoke seriously to her.

"Do you really think spending the rest of your life in a hole, waiting for the right opportunity to get out is the best idea for you?"

He received no answer from the woman and only gave him an expression on her face that signaled pure hatred.

"Because we all know that if you do, you'll get captured and pull off the same escape and get captured again. Amazing cycle." Timmy said sardonically.

The woman only could only grit her teeth at Timmy.

"There are a million ways I can make your stay at _any _other correctional facility unbearable. I could also send you to a place where pain and suffering has no limit. Torture is a word that would do no justice, so to speak, where you would end up." Timmy then took out a portable device from his suit and placed it on the table. "But what do I know? You know every method of torture ever performed. You've done it yourself. Except this time...it's actually the reverse."

He pressed a button on the device.

"Darkseid is planning something. You and your _friends_ helped Lex Luthor steal Kara's crystal. Her suit has recently been stolen as well as a chunk of kryptonite we found. Jake Anderson, the man Darkseid took is used for making an army made up of his DNA. What is the point of all this? WHAT IS HE PLANNING?" Timmy yelled as he banged on the table with his fist.

After a long while, the woman spoke in a whisper. "You'll know soon..."

Timmy looked a bit confused and irritated.

"And when it does, it will be unlike anything you've ever witnessed. This world will soon come to an end." The woman said giving an evil smile.

"So I take it that by you refusing to answer means that you have sealed your fate." Timmy said and got up. He then pressed a button on the device which then opened a a circular, swirling vortex in the room. The woman frowned at the swirling spiral near her and gave out a worried expression.

"You tell me where Darkseid is and you won't have to live in a hellworld for the rest of your life!"

The mad-looking woman actually grew fearful.

"I'll...tell you." she said a bit reluctantly.

The portal closed and Timmy crossed his arms as he waited for Mad Harriet to give him the information.

* * *

><p>As if things weren't strange enough, Kara was finally back in the city she grew up in. She wanted so much to believe that she was in the time before she was being transported to Earth. During the time it took from the point in which she arrived to the actual metropolis, Kara was trying to come up with several theories as to how she arrived in Argo. She immediately thought it had something to do with the crystal she had in her hand.<p>

She also was aware of the orb containing the city shrunk by Brainiac long ago. According to Zod, Darkseid had attained it from Brainiac which later he gave to Zod. Kara was confused as to why Darkseid gave Zod the orb containing Argo. She had no answer to that and had to assume that Darkseid no longer wanted such an object. Maybe Zod was a type of character who really did want worlds. During her years of experience with Zod, Kara always assumed that he wanted worlds to his knees. It would be no surprise that Zod wanted to control planets and Darkseid saw him as a man with such intent. Kara could not help but feel worried that Zod may have more orbs containing other planets or cities.

Kara then realized that she was inside the orb that she held when she took it from Zod. _Now _she knew how to get out. The crystal. She found it incredible that the crystal's energy somehow produced a portal within the orb to another time. '_Maybe I can still use it to get out!'_ she thought happily. But at the moment, she had to focus on where she was. Kara had tried her best to remain concealed from the many drones attacking the city. She had no idea what she was going to do to save Argo. Her powers wouldn't work in such a place. There had to be a way of using the crystal so that she can go back to Earth once she was done saving the city.

BWOOSH!

Kara's thoughts were completely obliterated as soon as she saw a piece of debris from a tower above her falling toward her. A laser blast had hit it from one of the drones. Kara quickly ran away to avoid the incoming plaster and steel. She ran again from the dust and ash that immediately hit the ground. She ran and hoped she wouldn't get caught in the gray dust that was blinding to see through. A large blanket of dust was following Kara and it was almost within reach of her. Kara wished that she could fly. She wished she could soar in the air like she always did.

But she was.

It was as if her prayers had been answered. Kara saw that she was floating several inches from the ground. She was shocked. "_How?" _She then looked at the wall of dust coming towards her and quickly blew a burst of air from her mouth. Soon the dust disappeared, leaving the street empty. Kara then turned around while she was still floating in the air. A few miles ahead, the drones still took no notice of her and continued firing on the city. She did not know how her powers were working in Argo, she only cared about saving the city and its people. Kara then sped off toward the attack. She was about to do what she did best.

**Twelve hours to go…**

After so many years of trying to keep the Earth safe, Jade seemed to believe that their efforts had been ineffective. Flying in the air in her one man plane given to her by some 'friends from out of town,' Jade was about to enter Mexico's airbase in fifteen minutes. She put the plane in autopilot. From her dark blue jacket pocket, Jade pulled out a small trinket. It was her ring. The crack on its base was gone and sealed up. Jade was nervous about putting it on. She was not sure whether or not she will be a Green Lantern.

Jade knew she was not supposed to be nervous. She was needed now more than ever. An ex-superhero going to fight off dark army, even Jade herself was not impressed. She was the only going to Mexico. The rest of the team split off. Dinah proposed the idea that it would take one of us with the abilities and skills necessary to combat the dark threat. Lance had stated the idea that each member should go off to a different country. Drake went to Africa, Power Girl went to Asia, Annihilator went to Europe, and Dinah went to Australia. Timmy meanwhile stayed back in Luthorcorp trying to come up with a way to bring Kara, the real Kara back to Earth.

As soon as she got off the plane with a large bag in tow, a confident-looking Jade began to prepare herself. She opened the bag and got out equipment that Timmy made for her. It was a harness with several wires sticking out. She stripped off her blue jacket until she was in outer wear and began to put on the harness. Putting on the awkward wired suit, she re-attached some wires. One in particular she attached to her ring. A small object on the chest piece resembled that of an electric generator. Timmy had stated that he could use the green lantern's energy from the lantern Jade still had and use the chest piece as a battery. Timmy had carefully inserted a hole within the ring where the cable, thin as it was could fit in. The wire-prone harness was large enough to cover her entire body. But shaking her head, Jade still felt exposed. She was still in her underwear.

"I guess Timmy likes me in skimpy wear still…" Jade muttered.

She sighed and prepared to activate her ring. Jade felt she had nothing to lose. Holding her fist high in the air, she began to recite the oath.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight!"

Her concentration was almost broken when she saw a large aerial ship heading towards the abandoned airfield. Several small ships identical to the main ship came out from the opening on the bottom. They quickly sped off firing at whatever they could find that was a potential threat. Unbeknownst to her, Jade's cables were shaking and glowing green. Angered at the sight of the ships, Jade continued to recite her oath.

"Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power-" Jade began to break off as soon as several explosions went off a few feet to her left. She then looked up at the large craft. A turret began to aim at her. It was powering up.

"GREEN LANTERN"S LIGHT!" she bellowed.

A blast came out of the turret and Jade saw for a quick instant that her ring had glowed incredibly green and a shield came out of it, blocking the laser fire. She took a chance to look down at her suit. Jade saw that her suit had not change to her usual green and black but rather the wires from the harness were glowing green. The ring's energy somehow flowed through all the cables right down to the power source on her chest.

"It's working.." she murmured.

In order for Jade to be truly sure that her ring worked, she willed herself to fly up and attack the ship head on. It worked and indeed she was flying. _Oh my god! I forgot how wonderful it was to fly! _she marveled. As soon as she got to the front part of the ship, Jade performed a series of acrobatic as a way to block enemy fire. With all her might, she threw a laser blast at one of the turrets. It exploded and quickly she took down the rest on top of the ship. Jade now had the chance to see what the team was up against. There had to be someone or something inside the ship in which she could get answers. It was the only way to get information about why Jake Anderson was used for such nefarious purposes. She went inside it from the opened bottom.

She came upon a small hanger fit for several ships that were arranged in groups of six. Jade walked carefully around the area, not wanting to get herself caught. She knew what she was looking for: the ship's central computer.

As she came upon a narrow corridor, Jade saw a few Anderson soldiers looking straight at her from a distance. They opened fire. Jade pulled up a shield in time to block the incoming laser blasts. As soon as they took a chance to reload, Jade fired a few green energy projectiles to each of them. Several fell while others began to fire. Jade jumped up into the air and landed behind them. She soon threw a volley of punches and kicks to both of them, bringing them down. She then went off to find exactly what she was looking for.

Jade eventually came to a small room that resembled that of a command center. It had to contain valuable information. The room was considered a bit dark but there were a few dim lights on coming from the ceiling. Jade walked carefully around and continued to survey the room. She looked at a display in the room and Jade's eyes practically bulged at the sight of the object contained. It was Kara's original Supergirl suit! Overwhelmed with confusion, she turned back to find a hulking figure in front of her. Gasping, she backed up and stood in a fighting position.

"You!" she cried in realization.

"Out of all the rejects in the team, _you_ are the one that comes skulking around when she is not supposed to."

She could not believe that the hulking figure was actually now capable of intelligible speech and it took a while for Jade to respond. "We stayed active because it was the right thing to do. Kara needed anyone she could to help save the planet." Jade said in defense.

"Do you really believe that after everything you've all done, the world will stay as it was with all of you running it?" he sneered.

"There has been a discussion about that and we all feel it is right to leave the company should all this pass. Besides Lex Luthor has returned to help destroy this planet for almost no reason and he might not be eager to rejoin his corporate ventures. "

"Lex Luthor has gone missing. Something...has happened within the Phantom Zone. Both Kara and Luthor are no longer there."

"How do you know that? Where are they?"

"That remains to be said. However, I would be more worried about yourself in this situation. You are in a bad place."

"I, as well as my comrades will do everything within our powers to save this planet. That is why we are heroes!"

"Do you really believe you can stop me, Lantern?"

"The suit is not yours. I'm going to try and stop you to get it back."

"You'd try. I will not let you interfere with my plan!"

Jade prepared to defend herself against a now-intelligent Bizarro.

Devyra was finding it hard to understand her actions at the moment. So far, as she tried to take down any enemy ship that came to her way. She had to remind herself why she was doing it. _Why am I helping now? _She was very confused. The only thing that was on her mind was the couple she had saved in the alternate Earth. _'It felt right, somehow. Is this every hero's purpose? To make a difference?'_ The annihilator scolded herself for overthinking. It was not in her nature to think too much about an incident.

Suddenly she was struck by an amazing force to her back. Devyra landed on the ground roughly. She picked herself up immediately and looked rather enraged that someone or something took her down unexpectedly. She saw a ship blasting away at her from the sky. Devyra sent a wave of red energy from her eyes which incinerated the ship and went up in flames.

"RAWARRR!"

Devyra frowned at the sound she heard and turned to look at a gray creature ahead. It was made up entirely of rock with bony protrusions all over its body. She took a chance to try and recognize the monster heading her way. It didn't take her long to realize it was the very behemoth that killed Kal-El long ago.

"What is that thing doing here?" Devyra said out loud.

As soon as the monster took notice of her, Devyra clutched her head in pain. She was getting a vision. As soon as it was done, the Annihilator looked fearful.

"It all makes sense. Now I know how it's going to happen!" she cried in utter amazement.

Looking at Doomsday, Devyra knew the indestructible monster as well as the army of Anderson drones were merely pawns for something bigger and powerful than even she could comprehend.

**Back on 'Argo'**

Countless laser blasts kept coming from the Brainiac drones. The military guild below had forces that fought back but their numbers kept decreasing. A gigantic foot appeared out of nowhere crushing an entire tank. People looked up in horror as a gigantic robot with a three sphere pyramid on its chest and forehead was seen. Laser blasts from the military hit the giant robot but to no effect!

"Retreat!" yelled an unknown general.

Immediately the forces were overwhelmed as soon as electricity and both optic blasts were given off by the gigantic robot. They quickly ran off and some did not escape the intense fire given off. Several of them survived long enough to arrive to a secluded area but random fire was still heard a few feet away.

"We've lost Argo! We've-" a soldier said but stopped when he got distracted by a figure flying towards the scene. People looked equally shocked as the soldier when the blonde woman landed in front of them.

"I take it there's a problem?" she asked a bit callous.

"W-Who are you?" the soldier stammered. Apparently he was very taken aback by the incredible beauty in front of him.

"I'm just a friend here to help..." Kara could not tell them who she was. She did not want to add confusion.

"But you're a woman! A girl even! You could get hurt!"

"I'm not just a girl, I'm a _Super_girl!" she said and then hovered a bit before she went off and challenge the large Brainiac robot.

Over a few minutes, people of Argo stopped their running and panicking to watch a certain woman battle a fifty foot android by herself. Laser waves from the woman's eyes blasted apart the robot's arm entirely. But the robot kept firing back even when the woman evaded the incoming blasts. Eventually they watched as she went on top of the robot's shoulders and with incredible strength yanked the head off and holding it with both hands. The robot crashed to the ground while Kara landed gracefully on the city ground tossing the head away.

The people seemed a bit scared at the sight of the woman. She wore a black and silver suit with the House of El logo.

"Is she a native of us?" someone in the crowd asked out loud.

"She can't be. She has power beyond imagination!" someone replied.

Kara from her perspective, saw how much the people were in awe. Obviously she had demonstrated her abilities to her full potential. She saw a few soldiers ahead gripping their rifles tightly in their hands. It was best to explain who and why she is here. The people could see her as a potential threat.

"I mean no one here any harm. I _am_ from the House of El. I have come to save this city."

"Are you some kind of God?" a random general asked.

"No. I'm...one of you and until Brainiac and his forces are completely destroyed, this city is under my command!" Kara said and yet deep down, she felt it was a bit wrong to say.


	15. Climax

Climax

"This was all because of Kara?" Timmy murmured in shock. The revelation, the plan that was being carried out and causing a worldwide invasion all around the world, was thought of from the very beginning. _It happened right under our noses and we didn't even see it! _After the meeting with Mad Harriet, Timmy was still in awe and fearful of what was coming next. The Darkseid/Anderson invasion was part of something else. The war could very well cause the destruction of the entire planet. _But for what purpose?_ Timmy was thinking fast for answer but all he could come with was more questions. Metropolis and North America were the only things safe because Karen Starr, the alternate Kara was present in this time. But it was not good enough to stop the ongoing destruction happening in other countries.

Kara was a part of it. A huge part of it. And so was among another wide range of enemies that Mad Harriet pointed out which included Zod, Bizarro, and Doomsday. Exiting the police station, a worried Timmy walked at a brisk pace down the messy street. He had to get back to the Luthorcorp building immediately. Avoiding the crowd of panic-stricken people which turned to be homeless and beggars, Timmy went through his pockets to find his cell phone. His blackberry, old and battered continued to function and typed in a few commands. The rest of the superpowered individuals were busy trying to stop the ungoing threat. Frustrated beyond measure when no one responded, he hung up after several tries. _Dammit!_

"We have to destroy the crystal..." he said as he ran. Kara's crystal was the epicenter of everything that was happening. It needed to be destroyed. Mad Harriet had mentioned that it had a ripple effect that could spread to the entire universe. _We only have 11 hours left!_

Stopping, Timmy looked at a store that was selling TVs. The place had been looted and abandoned. A sole TV sat lopsided by the window for display. Trying to avoid the static from the TV screen, Timmy listened intently to what the news reporter was saying.

"...this is one of various attacks that are happening in the city of Rome. The Vatican has already been evacuated which is the first time such an action took effect by the Pope. Reporting live with us is one of the soldiers, Jeff Davis, a private who has taken time to tell us what has just happened recently."

A microphone was then pointed to a battered soldier.

"Hell is what's going on. I'm sorry, I shouldn't say something like that in a place like this but...under the circumstances, we're facing enemies with a lot of firepower." The soldier continued to gripe when he mentioned something that caused Timmy's eyes to bulge out of their sockets.

"...and we confirm that a person did indeed fall out of the sky..."

"A person?" the news reporter asked again.

"Yes, Ma'am...it landed hard. I'd say it was about a couple of miles north of Peter's Square. This was unreal. I don't know how it happened or why it happened. A couple of us are heading over there right now to inspect the body."

"The 'body'? You mean to say that he or she that fell out of the sky is obviously dead?"

"It was a long way down, so yeah, obviously."

Timmy quickly began to have the suspicion that the body may be what Mad Harriet had told him it would be. Jake Anderson. He then ran back to headquarters where he was going to use another way to bring back the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Argo<strong>

Kara stood amongst the large crowd of spectators. She had not expected the words 'I'm in charge' to come out of her mouth. But they did. She was unsure of what she was doing on Argo in this time and she realized she really needed to go back home.

"Until Brainiac's forces are destroyed, everybody should take shelter and let me handle this crisis. Rest assured..." Kara began to say as she looked around to each and every citizen of Argo. "...I"m not leaving until everything and everyone is safe."

The soldier then looked a bit more enthusiastic."Oh well, thank the Gods of Rao, Then we are grateful to have you here."

Several people looked a bit more confident now. "We should have a statue in your honor once you leave!" a random spectator had said joyously.

A random man then spoke up. "With powers such as yours, we should give you the name...'UltraGirl'!" The crowd expressed their sincere agreement. "It is a name that must be known all over the world!"

"The whole galaxy!" a woman said excitedly.

Kara did not feel that the name suited her. She accepted it nonetheless to appease the crowd of spectators. She really could not help but enjoy the intense pride she was feeling. Kara was finally being appreciated.

"Alright, if you'll excuse me, I have to go save the world." she stated boldly.

Kara then began to hover off the ground several inches before she flew away. She could hear the crowd cheering for her and could not help but give out a wide smile. _I'm finally a hero again! _she thought happily. Kara was completely unaware that the crystal she had attached to her utility belt was giving off soft glows.

* * *

><p>Onboard a large freighter, Jade continued to battle the new version of Bizarro. So far, she was not having much luck taking him down. Every blow she threw at him was completely shrugged off. She tried to avoid every attack that Bizarro came up with.<p>

"Uff!" she landed on the floor after Bizarro launched an optical laser blast from his eyes. It had missed her. The force of it was enough to send her a few inches away.

"You do not have the power to defeat me, Lantern." Bizarro simply said.

It was time for the coup de grace. Jade knew full well what she had in her pocket. Blue Kryptonite. She knew she was not going to get the information but she knew what she was going to do will destroy the creature.

She had to distract him first. "You really believe that?" she responded.

"You are running on borrowed power only whereas my power...is limitless." Bizarro said. "You think I don't know what you might do to me? I have increased intelligence now!"

"You're wrong..." Jade replied weakly as she stood back up. "There are limits to what you can do, creature!" Jade threw the object in back of her. Immediately the object entered the engine apparatus and exploded upon touching the ground. The action was enough for the entire engines and power systems to spike up tremendously.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you're smart, figure it out!" she then launched a green energy blast toward Bizarro, who continuously looked at the engines heating up. One of them blew up, giving out a large explosion. Bizarro was knocked backward to the ground near the entrance to the hall.

"You will not stop us from fulfilling our ultimate goal!" Bizarro said weakly.

Jade took her chance and went to the display case where Kara's SuperGirl suit sat. She grabbed it with both hands and threw it to the ground where it smashed. Jade grabbed the cape and suit and began to make her way out. Taking a quick glance of Bizarro, she knew that the blue kryptonite radiation was already taking effect. Cracks of blue light showed upon Bizarro's gray face. He began to stagger and breathe heavily and for that he got to his knees to the ground. More cracks appeared on his body. Great energy was overloading his body and thus, he screamed.

Jade heard a beep and knew the bomb was about to detonate. She ran as fast as she could using the ring to fly off. Passing by every hall she sat foot on, Jade finally saw the entrance. She knew what was about to destroy the ship.

The resulting explosion would take in the debilitating effects of the blue kryptonite radiation.

* * *

><p>Devyra planted a fast cross-kick to the gray, hulking monster in front of her. She gave a loud yell and used all her energy to give Doomsday a devastating uppercut. He fell backwards landing several feet away. By the time, the creature got back up, Devyra was already in front of it and avoided a major slap. She then jumped and landed behind him where she grabbed hold of his head. The creature then roared loudly.<p>

Devyra was using almost every ounce of strength she had. She was both squeezing the monster's head and trying to break it. The creature kept trying to shake it off but it did not bother the Annihilator. She held on effortlessly and after much frustration, she increased her strength on the creature. Her hand on its spiky chin was about to turn it to its right. Giving out a yell of her own, Devyra used her incredible power to finally make the monster fall.

A loud crack was heard and for that Doomsday was taken down. For good. Standing over the monster laying on the ground, Devyra took out a vile and with her fist, she punched opened a large hole in the creature's back. She then used the vial and proceeded to pick up some of Doomsday's blood. After she was done acquiring the creature's blood, she heard a beep on her wrist. Frowning, she put it to her ear.

"Devyra, it's me Olsen. We have a huge problem. Get back to base immediately."

The Annihilator turned it off and with a satisfied smile, she flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to The Room<strong>

"Why are we back here, Timmy? We got chaos and destruction going rampant in every city, in every country around the world!" Dinah yelled.

"Doesn't matter. Everything that is happening right now around the world is a complete distraction and we fell for it! We didn't think this through!" Timmy yelled in frustration and paced around the room, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Drake asked frowning.

"Look, believe me I wouldn't ask you guys back to base unless it was something completely life-threatening…and it is, believe me it is. All this time fighting the Anderson clones, it never occurred to us to just go and find Darkseid before he manipulated Anderson himself." Timmy ranted.

"What's going on Timmy?" Jade asked with a frown.

Timmy gulped. He struggled to say his words carefully. "I just received new information from Mad Harriet. I visited her in jail. I had to see her because I thought since she and her friends were the ones who broke in hours ago, she had to have had a reason to do it and there was, there really was. We're facing a threat unlike any other." He shook his head as he continued. "And it's already here on Earth. It's the focal point. Jake Anderson's body was found in Rome."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dinah started with her hands indicating that Timmy slow down. "What do you mean he's found?"

"His body mysteriously fell out of the sky but when soldiers went over behind Peter's Square to recover it, no one came back, the body disappeared and dead bodies of soldiers took its place."

"This happened in Rome?" Power Girl asked with confusion.

"As far as I know, this could have happened in any other place." Timmy shrugged and began to say with great unease. "Jake Anderson is alive and now he's the most unstoppable being on this planet. Mad Harriet refers to Anderson as the 'unstoppable' one."

"Say again?" Dinah said in disbelief.

"Where do I begin?" Timmy put his hands on the edge of the table but did not sit down. "This all happened because of Kara. _Our _Kara." He said clearly.

"Kara?" Jade said confused. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"She has _everything_ to do with it." Timmy said. "This all goes back to the beginning. When Kara first arrived here on Earth."

Everybody waited for Timmy to explain.

Taking a deep breath, Timmy went on. "You see, she brought along a crystal that was given to her by her father. That crystal contained the knowledge of how to destroy every human on this planet and how a mere human will be the 'dark vessel', an entity that will start a new race once the human race is extinguished. Now at first, the crystal was impossible to access via the fortress. But Kara nevertheless kept it for sentimental reasons."

"Kara's father, Zor-El gave Kara that crystal. She told me. She said it had the power to make her survive." Jade frowned.

"So that she can be the mate for the dark vessel."

Everyone in the group gasped out loud in shock. "What!" Drake cried out.

"It makes sense. All this time that crystal had been making her reckless and foolhardy. Kara always wanted to feel appreciated but she never did. She had been told time and time again, she needed to control her behavior by her superiors back then, but she never took heed and still she retained her selfish qualities such as destroying enemies in the worst possible way. The crystal in a way had been preparing her for years."

"That's almost impossible to believe." Jade countered.

"Or understand!" Dinah nodded.

"Why do you think she really chose to be CEO of Luthorcorp in the first place?" Timmy asked her exasperated. "You don't think that SuperGirl then, would have the audacity to find some other way to combat so-called mysterious alien forces that almost destroyed the Earth, let alone Metropolis. This is the cousin of you-know-who! You think she would have done everything within her power to find a peaceful solution just like _he_ had always done?"

The group looked a bit comprehensive now and did not answer at all. Instead they were looking at Timmy nervously.

"She didn't." Timmy answered them. "The crystal had been influencing her and Darkseid knew about it."

"Yeah about that, how would he know how to make Anderson the dark vessel?" Power Girl asked now even more confused.

"Brainiac."

"What about him?" Jade asked.

"It all happened years ago, that one day on Shuster Bridge when Brainiac appeared and seemingly attacked the highway."

"The day I first met her." Jade said with realization.

"Turns out Brainiac was looking for Kara. She tried to capture her to prepare her himself but of course, you intervened then." Timmy looked at Jade. "_That_ version of Brainiac was destroyed but once the big guy came and retrieved Kara, Brainiac's body was taken by Darkseid. Somehow, he gained access to Brainiac's…brain and he found out about Brainiac's purposes. It interested Darkseid and in a way, he wanted what Brainiac tried to do to Kara."

"I get that but what about Anderson? Why was he chosen?" Dinah asked.

"Anderson was a descendent of a great warrior born millions of years ago, this warrior was Kryptonian."

"A kryptonian living on Earth long ago?" Jade asked incredulously.

"This kryptonian, his name was Rok-Nor, at first came to inspect the planet and to survey how the yellow sun affected Kryptonians. He was one of the first to know that the sun gave kryptonians god-like abilities. Rok-Nor fell in love with a human. They hit it off. Generations of humans born then from Rok-Nor, never gained kryptonian abilities. But one thing they did have was a genetic defect that Rok-Nor had which was neurosyphilis, he had displayed symptoms of dementia and confusion. Those symptoms could make one insane of course."

Timmy continued. "Those symptoms were what Rok-Nor had before he landed on Earth but the citizens of Krypton then thought neurosyphilis was nothing serious. He fought it. Because he fell in love, Rok-Nor decided to stay on Earth. Here's what beats this all guys: There was a kryptonian prophecy that said that a kryptonian would start a new race and he did, Rok-Nor was the one who gave rise to the first intelligent humans on Earth."

"Unbelievable…" Power Girl murmured.

"What does the disease have anything to do with it?" Dinah asked.

"Well, here's the climax: The prophecy stated that if one wanted to fulfill it again and the chosen one had a disease, a defect or anything that made him imperfect, he would destroy the world and destroy all life. It's like an ancient light-switch, you want to turn it on, life happens, you want to turn it off, life is over."

Jade began to speak up slowly."So...Darkseid knew of this prophecy, kidnapped Anderson and took the crystal and used its power to make him the 'Unstoppable' one? That way if Kara and him meet, they'll destroy the world together somehow? Darkseid also created countless clones of Anderson based on his DNA as a way to distract us from ever trying to find him?"

"Bingo." Timmy said sadly and sat back in his chair in a slump. "Kara and Anderson are both being influenced by the crystal. We need to destroy it."

"According to the surveillance footage in the Fortress, Luthor had it." Dinah started. "So wherever she is, if she's near it anywhere, she's still being controlled by it."

Tim Drake spoke up now. "I'm sorry I don't get this. If all this is true, why hasn't it happened already? Kara apprehended Anderson yesterday and nothing happened between them."

"Anderson was not influenced by the crystal, not to the same extent Kara was already." Devyra spoke up and now everyone turned to look at her. "I have had a vision before I confronted the monster Doomsday. According to this vision, the list of enemies we came across upon: Bizarro, Doomsday, and the Female furies were merely used as acolytes for Darkseid. I also saw that almost ten hours from now, a great apocalypse will occur."

"No way!" Power Girl cried.

"Oh, God!" Jade cried out as well.

"We got about ten hours..." Drake said. "That means Kara's coming back here somehow. She has the crystal. If she's not here when it happens, we're all good then, right?"

"Whoa hold on! What are you saying?" Dinah asked.

Drake sighed and nodded. "You know exactly what I'm saying. Kara must not come back."

"It's the crystal that should not be here. She comes back with it, all we have to do is convince her to destroy it." Timmy said to him.

"You heard what Ms. Used-to-rule-the-earth said. An apocalypse is going to happen! What do you think? She's just going to hand it over to us and let us take a sledgehammer to it?"

"You were the one who wanted her back!" Timmy said.

"That was before I heard all this news." Drake muttered.

Power Girl Karen, Jade, and the Annihilator, Devyra looked a bit apprehensive for what they were going up against. They stood in the middle of the room with their heads facing the floor.

"For the first time, I don't know what to do." Jade spoke softly.

"I do not know what my purpose is anymore." Devyra spoke with frustration.

"Look, my...alternate counterpart may be the one that caused this, but I feel we should do this. We need to put a stop to it somehow." Karen said a bit forcefully.

"You act as if you're the leader of this reject team, unlike your other Earth, we're different than the people you knew back there. Do not act as if you know us. It may be a weakness in this war." The Annihilator stated.

Power Girl stood in her face. "Look I know you like to be the 'big bad', but let me say something that I hope will lead to some action that I've been wanting to have since I met you, you're not the only powerful threat on this Earth anymore. You just let something scare the bad out of you and now you want to act as if nothing happened. What's wrong with you being a hero?"

"You're right about one thing. You may be a different Kara but you're still a reminder of what that disgraceful Kryptonian just brought upon us!" Devyra bit back.

Power Girl attempted to bring a fist towards the Annihilator's face only for it to hit a wide, green translucent wall. The floating shield was held in between Devyra and Power Girl.

"This is not going to happen!" Jade cried. She then absorbed her green energy back into her ring.

"I'm not going to go for a sappy speech so I'm just going to say a simple two words: shut up!"

Everyone looked at Jade and were very surprised at her extreme assertiveness.

"Because this really is a serious predicament."

"That's not all..." Timmy began.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Jake Anderson is already here." he then turned around and activated the screen projector. The team looked at a lone figure on the street causing a lot of damage. The figure was a shirtless Anderson with jeans on. "He's arrived in Metropolis." Timmy said.

"So should we up against him or not?" Power Girl asked as she kept looking at the space where the screen used to be.

"You can't fight him..." Timmy told her.

"Look, I know you think we might not have a chance to defeat this guy but we need to give it a try!" Power Girl said.

"No, I mean _you_ can't fight him, Karen. It will have devastating effects. You're Kara from Earth-2. If he finds out that you're not the correct mate, it could throw the entire universe all out of wack. Kara was chosen. That means you're technically chosen as well."

"Oh crap!" Power Girl said looking down.

"Then we'll go up against it." Dinah spoke up. "Maybe Anderson has some kind of weakness." she suggested.

"So then I should go back then?" Power Girl asked Timmy.

"I guess so." Drake said a bit too loudly.

"Tim..." Power Girl said a bit sadly.

"Look, time is running out. Deal with this after you get back!" Timmy yelled. "We got ten hours! Innocent lives are at stake!"

"Let's go!" Jade cried and activated her wired suit.

Everyone except Power Girl and Timmy went out of the room in a hurry.

Timmy began to sit back down when Power Girl kept looking at him a bit seriously.

"It's time..." she said.


	16. Lost

Lost

"Time for what?" Timmy asked wildly. He was still in disbelief at everything he had found out in the past hour.

"It's like this: I refuse to believe that I came here for nothing. You brought me here so that I can protect Metropolis but given the circumstances we're in, it seems pretty much irrelevant now. Make me…understand why everything is so confusing. It's time I was given real answers."

Timmy sighed and nodded in agreement. "It _is_ pretty confusing. I don't know why this is happening. I don't have all the answers and I hate that…I don't. I guess in my own way, you being here means one thing: we need all the help we can get." he said quietly.

Power Girl looked a bit sorry now for her outburst.

"And you're not going to stay here and do nothing…." Timmy started to say as she stood face to face with Karen. "I _do_ need you to do something."

"Tell me." she said eagerly.

Timmy looked at Kara's SuperGirl suit laying on the table, the one Jade brought back. He knew it was used for something but he could not figure out for what purpose. "I don't know if you want to do this but…I need you to go to the Phantom Zone and retrieve _our_ Kara."

She frowned in confusion. "About that. Shouldn't she come back from there by now? She has access to an escape exit doesn't she?"

"She may have _met_ a few criminals along the way so she might be incapacitated and besides time is different in the Phantom Zone, she could come back too late." Timmy explained.

"You do know my current relationship with her?" Karen raised an eyebrow.

"I understand you have your issues with her but given everything that I found out, you know now why she's always been the way she is. She saved our lives as well as countless others, it never occurred to us or to her until now, that she is also worth saving." He added sincerely.

"If Kara Zor-El somehow comes back here, do you realize what would happen if she and Anderson meet?"

"We just need to get rid of the crystal." Timmy said precisely.

Power Girl looked a bit reluctant and after a short while, she nodded. "Alright then."

"If you do find her, inform her of what has been going on and what she's being influenced by."

She sped off within the blink of an eye.

"Man, what a predicament." Timmy said as he brushed away his hair.

* * *

><p>Metropolis had become Ground Zero. It was beyond tarnished and beyond repair. Cities had shown signs of great damage and decay and yet, with everything that had transpired in the past few hours, people just couldn't seem to want to leave the area. They all wore similar, worn-out, ragged clothing. A few lay by the building walls sobbing to one another as the team passed by. Several random explosions went off a couple of blocks away, the team which consisted of Dinah, in her Black Canary uniform, Devyra, Drake, in full Robin gear and Jade. Both of them looked a bit hesitant at what they were up against.<p>

It was not as if they had faced worse. Each member of the team had come up with a great challenge at some point in their lives. For that sentiment, the team took it upon themselves that Anderson could not be any different. They had saved the world countless times. At least to Jade, it felt good as if she had a purpose again.

"So what's the plan?" Dinah asked hoping that the silence will be shattered once and for all.

"The plan just means we wing it." Robin said.

"All of you let me handle this…" Devyra said as she produced a large, flat intimidating gun from her wrist and loaded it giving off a large engaging sound in effect. "The abomination is mine." She declared.

"We need to work together on this." Jade stated.

"I'm the only one powerful enough to face Anderson but in the unlikely event that I don't take him down, you know what to do."

"I can work with that." Dinah agreed.

"I don't know why you ladies are so distraught over this. It's not like we haven't faced worse." Tim spoke up.

"That's true." Dinah said. "Why should this guy be any different?"

All of them walked united down the street and every civilian nearby seemed to back away from them in fear. At this moment, the disturbances were getting closer and louder. Explosions were going off from the next street on the other side. From one of the roofs smoke billowed from behind. Screaming from bystanders was heard.

"He's on the other side. It's now or never." Jade said.

"We're not going to accomplish anything with our thumbs up our rear ends, let's go!" Dinah said determined.

The four of them ran around the boulevard to the other side of the street. As soon as they turned around the corner, they saw the chaos. Cars in flames, stores broken into, explosions going off unexpectedly followed by people running away from the scene which was always a spectacle to each and every one of the team. The team sprinted ahead where cars were being thrown into building windows. They finally made their way to the middle of the street when they finally saw him: Jake Anderson.

His exposed back faced him. Slowly, he turned around to face them. Anderson looked at them with a curious expression at first. He cocked his head to the side as if he were trying to understand something. Eventually his expression turned menacingly and for that, Anderson walked towards them.

Devyra who was in the middle of the group, ran towards him. Tim flanks to his right while Dinah and Jade went to their left. They saw as Devyra, the Annihilator, with her fist raised, was about to collide with Anderson, who had just simply stood and waited.

Everything happened in slow motion. As soon as Devyra's fist was thrown, Anderson caught it but Devyra was aware of it and went with a cross-punch to his face, which barely made a dent or made a move on his part. The team were shocked and astonished as they saw Devyra throwing massive waves of kicks and punches that didn't seem to faze Anderson. Devyra attacked faster than she normally did. Eventually she stopped when Anderson, using incredible strength banged his fists on the Devyra's shoulders, bringing her to her knees in which she was met with a side-kick to her face, the force was enough to make her to go through the building to the right.

Jade was next in line. Using her ring, she landed a few feet away from Anderson and fired a few energy blasts from her ring. Amazingly the explosions on his chest, did not seem to have any effect on him either. Trying not to get herself worried, Jade concentrated on making a gigantic projection of a turret gun. Immediately she fired upon him, the green projectiles seemingly bounced off his skin, leaving no scratch on his body whatsoever. As soon as Anderson was surrounded by the firepower that Jade unleashed upon him, a figure jumped toward him. It was Devyra and immediately her fist connected with his cheek.

As she finally set foot on the ground, Devyra saw to her frustration that the hit made no effect either. Jade and Devyra now combined forces and attacked Anderson as one. Tim and Dinah stood ahead as backup. Jade came up with a gigantic green fist made by her ring and proceeded to punch Anderson with it. The punch hit him with such force that it was enough to send a tank to another mile. However, Anderson stood on his feet with nothing on him. He easily grabbed her and with almost no effort, threw her to both Dinah and Drake's way. They both fell.

Devyra gave him an impressive array of kicks and punches, only to be met with a backhand from Anderson. She was thrown a few feet away to her left. Dinah coming up with an option produced two handguns from her holsters and fired repeatedly. Devyra also did the same and used her wrist-gun. The explosions went off like miniature grenades. No damage was done whatsoever. Drake then tried to pierce him from behind using his 'Robin' blades. But they broke instantly. He was soon caught by his throat and thrown away.

Suddenly light resonated from his body, Devyra seemed to be the only one who knew what was about to do. Her eyes were full of fear.

"Everybody out of the area!" she bellowed.

"What's he going to do?" Dinah asked breathlessly.

She was then yanked in the air by an already-floating Devyra. Jade then the same with Drake. By the time they were above building level, they looked down and saw that the whole street disappeared for good. They then landed on a random roof on a building. They both laid down on the ground, completely exhausted and tired. But worst of all, they were beaten.

All of them were breathing heavily. Drake was the first to speak. "Well...that was different." he muttered.

"Our asses were just handed to us." Dinah shook her head in disappointment.

"Anderson has enough power to take down a whole entire street. This may be too much for us." Jade stated.

Devyra then spoke. "You all can stay here..." she stood up and took out a weird-looking syringe, the one full of Doomsday's DNA. "It's time Anderson gets a better fight!" she then dosed herself in the arm.

"What are you doing?" Dinah asked.

"What is that?" Jade protested.

As soon as the entire dosage was in Devyra's system, her eyes turned completely black.

* * *

><p>Although she mentally disapproved the name 'Ultragirl', it seemed to have stuck and now Kara with a pompous demeanor took care of the rest of the Brainiac drones that were plaguing the city of Argo. Again, Kara still had no idea why she was here and frankly she couldn't care anymore. What seemed important was that for the first time, people considered her a hero and the best part about it was that they were <em>her <em>people. In other words, she was home and for that she had to go to the place where she spent the first few years of her life, home.

Despite the fact that the war still continued, she had to take a chance of seeing her father, Zor-El. It was now or never. She would never get the opportunity again. Kara had to figure out why her father sent her to Earth with the crystal that she had in her possession again. She made her way through familiar surroundings and eventually found her father's tower. Flying above it, she landed on the balcony outside by the would-be patio. She then made her way inside the complex. Quickly, she marveled at seeing the lab equipment nearby. Statues and objects that represented science which had been her father Zor-El's obsession.

Looking around, Kara took in the aura of familiarity and authenticity like a breath of fresh air. It had been a long time since she set foot in her house. She had a long smile in her face and even as she noticed it, she realized it was a long time since she felt happy. For that, she didn't care anymore of the consequences that would ensue if she ran into her father. Suddenly overwhelmed as if she was on an addicting drug that made her want even more happiness, Kara needed to see him.

Outside, the war continued and for that the place shook. Kara paid it no mind. It would be a short while. She knew she had to save the city. But she also had to see her father so that he could see for himself how much she had changed. Desperately, she searched every room in the tower. She came across an entrance to a certain room where she had her last moment of her father and of Argo. The door was opened and Kara could hear voices coming from within. She stood against the door and took a glimpse at what she saw.

"Go to Earth. Find Jor-El's son, Kal-El. You two will be the only survivors of the planet Krypton. My desire is that you find people who are extraordinary in themselves so that you will not be alone. This is the only way. Otherwise you will be destroyed."

Kara heard her father's voice and amazingly hers. She could not believe it. This was the day she was sent to Earth! Kara was in complete awe as she saw her younger self.

"Here, take this crystal.

"What is it?"

"It will help you to learn how to survive when the true moment comes."

"I'm not being placed in suspended animation. I'm going out there! You cannot stop me!"

Kara could hear the young Kara's feet motion toward the door that she was standing against. She held her breath and thought she might meet her younger self. But then she knew what was going to happen. Her younger self was being put out. Kara then saw as her father placed her in the pod and muttered "Farewell, you'll be strong." To the Kara standing behind the other side of the door, it had been a nice sentiment and a nice farewell indeed.

The rocket then blasted off into the open ceiling, leaving her father, Zor-El alone. It was time she made her presence. She had to show her father what she had become. Before she could open the door fully, her father's voice was heard again. "It is done." he had said to himself. Kara went in slowly and tried not to make any noise. She saw her father's back turned to her. She knew he was still oblivious to her presence by even a few feet. As he moved, so did she quietly and gracefully. They moved as if they were one. Kara studied him as he began to move around and surveying what was going on outside the window. Several explosions and vehicles were seen at the other side of the city which was miles away.

Kara had no idea why she was stalling or why she was still hesitant on letting her father see her now. She was right behind him. _Am I doing the right thing? Letting him see me? _Another voice answered for her. _Of course, it's been so long! _Smiling, she let out a hand and was about to place it on her father's shoulder.

Zor-El then spoke out. "She will be the ultimate weapon that Earth will face."

Blinking in shock, Kara was a bit confused at what he said. Her hand was pulled back and stood unsure whether Zor-El was talking to himself.

"She will be more than a God. She, unlike Kal-El would rule not just Earth but the entire universe." he whispered.

Words could not describe what she was feeling right now. _My father was preparing for me to conquer Earth? _She had always been a great protector of Earth in her first few years. Now she had found out that she was to control it. Kara had been taught by Kal-El that she was a force of good, now she wasn't sure. Hearing all this, Kara gulped and blinked back a few tears. Her father could not be this way, he just couldn't. She felt betrayed but she wasn't sure by whom, Kal-El or her father.

Kara then saw her father's face reflected on the screen. He frowned for a second and Kara knew he noticed her. Something told her to go away and she did and by the time Zor-El turned around, she was gone.

Kara was about to show the world how angry she was. She was unsure why she was feeling such hatred. All she wanted to know that if the world took advantage of her, she was about to give it a reality check.

"No one controls me!" she yelled as soon as she was in the air.

* * *

><p>"Timmy do read us? Come in!" Jade cried frantically on her earphone.<p>

"We tried on all frequencies. I'm guessing the satellites are down now." Drake said exasperated.

"Way to go super-psycho on us now..." Dinah muttered and shook her head.

"Devyra somehow dosed herself with some kind of drug or something and now she's taking Anderson on again." Jade said as soon as she turned off her phone. "We got to figure out what it is before we have two dangers walking among us."

"We could do with a SuperGirl..." Dinah said a bit sadly.

"What?" Drake frowned in confusion.

"I'm...all for anything at this point. There's nobody here on Earth but us!" Dinah yelled with tears in her eyes. She then paced herself and put her hands on her hair as if she wanted to yank it out.

"I know..." Jade nodded. "The whole world has gone to a literal Hell. The least we can do is not give up."

"Easy for you to say..." Dinah said as she knelt and continued to cry.

"What is that?" Jade pointed to something that Drake was holding in his hand.

Drake pulled out a small container shaped like a small egg. It was crystal-like. "Oh I uh...somehow took it out of Anderson's pocket. I didn't know what it was but I took it and...I don't even know why." Drake said. Suddenly the object glowed red-hot.

"Aah!" Drake cried and dropped it on the ground.

The object glowed white and amazingly dust came out which slowly came together to form a solid being. It's skeleton was shown, then the flesh and suddenly a feminine figure stood toward them. Naked and panting, the woman looked scared and unsure where she was.

"Oh my God!" Drake cried.

"Who is she?" Dinah asked as she came forward to get a better sight at the woman.

"Cir-El?" Jade whispered to the woman.

"Who?" Drake shook his head.

"It's-It's SuperGirl!" Jade cried.


	17. Found

**Found**

Whatever it was that she was feeling right now was beyond anger and beyond rage. She needed someone or something to pay. For right now, nothing was better than taking down her crucial enemy: Brainiac. Minutes after what her father said had her going into the skies trying to formulate a plan as to how she was going to take down the damn machine. Once she did, she was going to show the whole city what she was truly capable of. If the city of Argo was to be safe, the whole people had to follow her every rule. Right now, she had to think of a way of defeating Brainiac.

'_It has to be strategic and it has to be something he would never notice.'_ Kara said to herself. Going through the logical part of her mind, she tried to think of every attack she could think of. It had to be one that would be very effective in bringing down the monstrous Brainiac. After going through every option, she finally thought of one.

Kara knew what she was going to do. She just needed the right approach. Brainiac was a formidable foe. But fighting him countless times over the years gave Kara the incredible insight of knowing him far too well. She knew how he worked and she knew how he operated. _He's not the only one who's smart. _Kara thought with a smile. She was confident that he was going to go down for good.

Setting up a gigantic trap for the main version of Brainiac, Kara had used some of her weapons savvy given to her by a then hospitable Bruce Wayne long ago, and made make-shift bombs and quickly planted them in certain areas of the street. The trap was set. Ordinarily, it would have taken hours to place incendiary devices throughout the street, but Kara did it in a matter of seconds.

Kara began to bide her time. She waited for the real thing to show up. It was just then that an instinct made her turn her head and for that, she used her super-hearing and heard what was happening.

"_Find that girl! I grow tired of hearing your annoying excuses. We are more than flesh! We are calculative! We should have found out where she is in a matter of seconds. Consider yourself fortunate that I am programmed with a certain level of patience…" _

Now was the chance, she thought. She detected the conversation using both her micro-vision and super-hearing and saw several miles away at ground level, Brainiac talking to a random drone. She took in a deep breath and produced the loudest voice she could muster.

"Brainiac!" she shouted, loud enough for the entire city to hear. "It is time you and I met face-to-face!"

Using her micro-vision, Kara saw that every drone maneuvered greatly as they tried to pinpoint the voice. Eventually they scattered about. Brainiac in full cape and leather outfit, flew off in pursuit of the owner with the voice. Taking another quick glance, she saw that Brainiac was heading towards her direction. Kara merely paced herself on top of the building, looking very content now.

As if on cue, every building collapsed, distracting the Kryptonian computer and knocking him off balance. The smoke and debris surrounded him. Buildings of all kinds and shapes fell down like a pack of dominoes. The winds brought on by the explosions knocked Brainiac off to the side and made him fall to the ground amidst all the debris and wreckage. More buildings had fallen on top of him and thus, more smoke and debris billowed. Kara saw this and it was that very action that made her say to herself:

"Looks like the greatest mind ever created isn't too bright after all." she grinned and flew off to inspect the damage.

She was expecting for a hand or other body part to be sticking out from underneath all the rubble and plaster. Kara waited before she heard what was construed to be an awakening. But Kara had something in mind for a 'rude awakening' instead.

A robotic hand with patches of humanoid skin still on it, slowly made its way out of the wreckage. The machine man looked damaged. _Obviously a hundred tons of steel and metal can have quite an effect._ Kara said while she smirked.

Brainiac eventually made his way out of the dust and metal looking completely damaged. Now that he was fully seen, Kara stood over him and mocked him.

"The smartest being on Krypton ever created…You should reconsider that title considering the fact that your arrogance almost cost you your own robotic life. You never considered the possibility that heroes can go and come. Present company included." Kara added.

He appeared in front of her. Almost looking weary and disorientated, Brainiac answered. "I consider knowledge and logic, the very best of my abilities. They are my power. You...are a paradox that still yearns for purpose and reasoning!"

A rock hard punch literally sent ripples of pain to the machine. A crack had been heard as well. Brainiac was punched so hard, its face was now deformed because of the hit. He fell back to the ground with a thud.

"I'm really going to enjoy this…" Kara said as she crept towards him and knelt down to him preparing to give the killing blow. "You will never harm this place ever again!" she yelled.

"Before you kill me, Kara of Argo…" he began to say weakly.

Kara looked a bit confused that Brainiac knew her name. _I traveled back in time. He's not supposed to know me!_

"Oh, yes…I know who you are. Mass displacement is a concept I know all too well. You reek of it so…The moment you came here….I knew who you were and I ask you now…" Brainiac started to say with a sinister tone. "Are you prepared to alter history?" he smiled.

'_Why is he talking to me this way? He should be at my mercy!' _she told herself.

"Everything…you will do now after my demise….you will have changed everything….You will be the ultimate threat to the galaxy…._Supergirl." _ he bit out with venom.

The fact that Brainiac was not being intimidated by Kara or the very idea of destruction was beyond infuriating to Kara. With a face full of hatred, she began to launch her fist and finally let it go. It never did.

Her fist was caught and before she could turn to the side to see who it was, a kick to her face was issued sending her falling back. A swirling and howling wind was then initiated and for that Kara opened her eyes, trying to adjust them to see what was clearly happening. Brainiac was thrown by a white suited woman, into a spiraling portal, a vortex. As Brainiac disappeared, the vortex did as well by collapsing on itself. The woman turned around to face Kara.

Looking down at her, the woman looked a little displeased with the circumstances. "Hey there, long time, no see…" the woman with the short blond hair spoke emotionlessly.

Kara looked on with confusion but it was replaced with renewed anger as she saw her past annoyance standing over her. It was Power Girl.

* * *

><p>On top of a roof in the middle of what was still Metropolis, a naked woman sat huddled in a corner of the edge of the roof giving three strangers confused and fearful looks. The woman had a voluptuous figure with strong arms and legs. She also had short, dark hair giving her a boyish look. Otherwise, she was a beautiful woman who almost looked like the original Kara.<p>

"Cir-El..." Jade spoke with wonder and the others looked at her with surprised looks.

"Wait…You say she's '_Supergirl'_?" Dinah said out loud.

"It's a long story." Jade said to her impatiently before she regarded Cir-El once again. "Cir-El, I'm Jade, a Green Lantern…somewhat. What happened to you? Where have you been?"

Cir-El did not respond and instead gave the trio the usual panting and fearful look.

"I think she's traumatized. She may have been in that object way too long." Drake pointed out. "We need to get her back to Luthorcorp. We may have to conduct a medical examination. A psychological one as well."

"Cir-El…" Jade said to her again a bit forcefully. She was sitting now so that she and Cir-El could speak eye-to-eye. "You have been missing for almost fifteen years. It's the future now. Things are a little different. But right now, we're coming up against something that is beyond our abilities. We're at war now. An apocalypse, rather. The world will end in about nine hours unless we do something about it. We need you coherent. I understand you're frightened but if you want answers, you need to help us. What happened to you? Take time to think."

"Tim…" Dinah said as she took Drake to the side. She then whispered to him. "Don't you think it's a little convenient that Anderson just happened to have an object containing this woman and to let you snatch it just like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean how do we know Darkseid didn't want us to take that little crystal and to unleash this woman? She could be working for him…"

"She seems too phased out. She couldn't possibly be-"

"We need to be a hundred percent sure she's trustworthy. We just found out a new bunch of shit and it's destroying every city on Earth because of Anderson and Darkseid. We can't take any more risks."

A loud explosion was heard nearby. Apparently it was so close that it hit the center of the building they were standing on. Dinah and Drake went over to the side and looked down below. They saw that a large hole had been made into the very center of the building. From the roof they were in, the four heard several sounds of struggle from within.

"It's Devyra and Anderson." Drake nodded.

Jade stood up. "Guys I need you take Cir-El back to base. I have to get Devyra to come back and hope she controls herself. I have no idea what exactly she did to make herself more powerful."

"You think you can take on Devyra if she's on the 'unfriendly' side right now? Because I gotta tell you, whatever she took is one hell of a mood swing." Drake said.

"I have to try. At this point in this whole chaos and destruction, I'm willing to sacrifice anything if that will make an improvement, even me." Jade stated. "Save her!" she pointed at Cir-El before she flew off using her ring.

"Wait!" Dinah cried out. But it was too late, she was gone.

"This is why I hate being the hero..." Drake muttered and took out a small device and several minutes later, Drake's ship appeared. Both of them took in a non-responsive Cir-El inside. They flew away with Dinah casting an annoying look at Cir-El.

Going down and facing the side of the building, Jade lowered herself until she came across the hole made. She went inside and found herself in an abandoned office where everything from bookshelves and tables littered on the floor. Everything was in a distraught state. Both Devyra and Anderson were nowhere to be seen. Quietly making her way down an an empty hallway, she tried to find them. She did not understand why the sounds of struggle were no longer heard. Frowning, she made her through every door and every room.

Jade finally made her way to a very disturbing scene. It would have been a sad scene, if not for the fact that it was too surprising. Jade made her way to the end of the hall where she found Devyra on the ground. Strange veins appeared on her once beautiful face. She tried to shake her awake but then she found out the reason Devyra was being unconscious. An opening was revealed on her side and strange metallic tissue and wiring was seen.

"It can't be...It can't be..." Jade could not help but feel disappointed that Devyra, a great threat once faced before, was dead. Suddenly, Devyra's eyes opened widely and soon the veins on her face disappeared entirely.

"He's gone." she said weakly.

"Well that complicates things..." Jade shook her head and was about to ask what had happened when Devyra said something crucial.

"I've found out his weakness." Devyra groaned as soon as she saw Jade's face fill up with hope. She then took Jade's arm and got herself up.

* * *

><p>Timmy sat across from the interesting person that Drake and Dinah brought in unexpectedly. Moments ago, he was trying to determine how Bizarro became a coherent being and why he had Kara's original Supersuit. Instead, he was met with another problem. Cir-El was now in plain clothes and she sat across from him in a room that resembled an interrogation cell. Already, Timmy knew that the young woman had been too traumatized. He began to talk to her as if she were a small child.<p>

"Cir-El...I understand that everything you've seen thus far may be somewhat of a shock to you but I promise you, it will get better." Timmy shook his head. He knew that things were only getting worse. "You saw what was happening outside." he nodded and went on. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for you to be trapped all this time. We just have to..._hope _things will get better. But right now, we have less than ten hours before the world is destroyed. We need you, more than ever."

Cir-El only gave out her usual silent, catatonic response.

"Remember that you're Supergirl. A different version. A different hybrid. You've saved the world before. Your parents are Lois Lane and Super-"

"Where is he?" Cir-El asked immediately. She was unaware that she startled both Timmy, Dinah and Drake.

Clearing his throat, Timmy responded. "He's not here. He went to handle a disturbance somewhere at the other side of the galaxy. He's been gone for a long time. Believe me, if he were here right now, this matter would have already been settled. We're the only ones here apart from Jade and the Annihilator. Kara Zor-El, once known as Supergirl has gone missing in the Phantom Zone. Karen Starr, the Supergirl of the secondary reality or Power Girl as she is known, has gone to retrieve her and has not been heard since. You're the next one and hopefully the only one that could help us contain this threat. I admit it. We're desperate. We need you. Just give us a sign..." he whispered.

All Cir-El could do was nod in understanding and finally she spoke. "Sorry I gave you guys the silent treatment but the reason being: I was still asleep when I got out."

Dinah and Drake frowned in what Cir-El just said.

Cir-El began to stand up from her chair. "Don't worry everyone, the _Girl_ _of Steel _is here. But first I need a suit..." she turned to face Timmy, who was giving a wide smile.

* * *

><p>"How did you get here?" Kara had asked the woman who interfered with her plans.<p>

"You're not the only one with access to the fortress. Uncle Jor-El told me everything you were doing and where you been. Besides why so pissed? Aren't you glad to see an old friend?" Karen asked half-mockingly.

"You took away my chance to save this city from that maniacal machine!" Kara yelled at the newcomer.

"You were _this_ close to altering history which could have changed everything! Man…" Power Girl shook her head in disappointment and circled around her. "You really are messed up are you?"

"You don't know me, you only believe you do!" Kara scoffed.

"You're this reckless and moody because of that damn crystal of yours. Your father, _our _father gave it to you so that you could conquer every galaxy. Don't give into it. Destroy it!"

"What are you on about?"

"I came to tell you that everything that has happened to you from the moment you came to Earth to taking control of Lexcorp was all part of the crystal's plan for you to rule and it is not who you are!"

"I have heard what my father said. He truly wants me to rule the galaxy. I am upset…"

"You see? So now, we have to destroy the crystal!"

"I'm upset for him not telling me in the first place."

Karen looked shocked at what Kara just said.

"Maybe…I finally found my purpose after all these years!" Kara grinned evilly.

Kara took no time to figure out how Karen Starr happen to come to Argo and instead proceeded to tackle her to the ground. The impact made as she slammed into Power Girl was like the sound of a cannonball shot. They both landed hard on the ground and each of them began to wrestle around on the ground, literally going at each other's throats. Power Girl rolled herself until she was now on top of Kara and gave her a hard punch across her face. She then gave another with her left.

Kara was unfazed and instead gave Karen a mischievous grin. "You used to hit harder than that before!" she then gave her a headbutt that had Karen going several feet away from her. Kara jumped and stood and began to make her way to Karen, who was still on the ground. As she approached her, Karen's leg gave out and tripped Kara down. Again, they wrestled around until Karen who was now facing Kara on top of her, gave out a blast of heat vision to her.

She was blinded for a second before she was hit and sent flying back several feet away. Kara got back fast and faced Karen. The two then proceeded to attack in hand-to-hand combat.

The scene was truly dazzling. Both women were going at each other with such fury that the ground was shaking now. Kicks and punches were thrown. Some made contact and some were blocked. The entire fight went on for a half an hour and no one was going down yet. Seeing how they were two beings of equal might, Karen had no choice but to come up with the ultimate decision.

She took Kara by the shoulders and flew upwards to the red sky. Karen did not know how she still had her powers under a red sun but she put it off and focused on what she was about to do. Using the device in her hand, she quickly activated it and soon both of them disappeared in a bright flash of light.

The people of Argo looked up at the bright flash and one of the spectators asked out loud.

"Where's our God?"

Several people murmured his question as well.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**uthor's note: **_Sorry I've been gone for so long! It's just that I had things to do and it's been pretty hectic lately. I hope this chapter is good and all and I hope that you enjoy it! :)_ _I'm going to continue. There's only 'nine hours' left now!_


	18. New Purpose

**New Purpose**

The man was disorientated. He had groaned when the bright light hit his eyes. He knew he had been unconscious for a long time. Reluctantly, the bald man opened his eyes and sat straight. He soon found himself staring a bright, white sky. Looking back down at the ground, he felt it rough and smooth in certain parts. He soon realized what had happened to him moments ago.

"Where am I?...How did I get here?" the man asked to himself. Apparently there was no one around. The place consisted of a desert but with a large oasis a mile away. Immediately the man headed towards the area. As he walked, he tried to think of a possible explanation as to how he arrived and where exactly did he arrive to.

"The last thing I remember was…" Suddenly he was bombarded with a series of images from meeting Supergirl in the Fortress of Solitude to ending up fighting alongside her in the Phantom Zone. He also remembered having an object that was very valuable to Supergirl.

'_I presented that crystal to General Zod…' _he thought. '_He used it against me instead.'_

Lex Luthor, the man with a brilliant mind, was now at a loss as he looked around his strange surroundings. He remembered being zapped by the crystal. The last thing he saw was a void as soon as the energy had hit him.

"I should have been obliterated..." he frowned as he started to look around his body for any signs of damage. But he was still in his usual wear. Lex looked at the oasis ahead of him and felt he should go to it. "Hopefully I'll have figure out something by then."

As he got to the oasis, he became agitated when he did not figure out where he was.

"This is not the Phantom Zone…" Lex murmured as he looked around. Indeed the place looked unlike anything he ever seen. In the oasis, palm trees and several lakes appeared, which proved to be confusing considering it was still a desert and no running water was seen. No one else was here but him.

"Where am I!" he bellowed out to the sky. When no response was given to him, he sighed in disappointment. He sat down on the ground in anguish. _If this is Hell, so be it…  
><em>Lex had done some terrible things in the past and current so he was quite certain that the inevitable had finally caught up to him. _'Perhaps, I'm finally getting what I deserve_.' he thought.

_"Lex Luthor..." _A wise and powerful voice was heard.

The voice was enough to put Lex to his feet. Standing, he looked at the sky in desperation. He immediately responded. "Who is that? Who are you?" he cried out.

_"I am the father of what you have always seen as your greatest rival, Kal-El and the uncle of your current enemy, Kara Zor-El. I am...Jor-El."_

Lex gulped as he let the familiarity sink in. Nevertheless, he put up a bitter front to the unseen being. "You brought me here didn't you?" Lex bit out. "And I have heard of you. Am I to take it that I'm here for your amusement, then?"

"_You were brought here not by own actions but because of a random turn of events which therefore allowed me to find you._" Jor-El's voice said.

"I'm supposed to believe in a cosmic voice that has been pulling both my enemies' strings since day one?" Lex scoffed and continued. "I have told your son and your niece time and time again, what I have always tried to achieve: freedom as well as giving power to the people. It has made me into a monster by many of my people, yes. But life and liberty come with sacrifices. Your children hold such extraordinary power and use it to try to influence human beings to have the same morals as them. But nobody changes just like that." Lex snaps his fingers in emphasis. He then continued.

"I can only assume that I am to be used for your purposes if I intend to be free of this place. Well, I would rather rot here in this place than to be used. I resign better yet in trying to fight, your son and niece seem to have won..." Lex said sitting down.

"_Nobody knows the best way to lead, Luthor. Not even the greatest of leaders. You yourself are deluded into thinking that you might achieve what many of your Earth leaders have failed to do in the past. Letting dark forces destroy the Earth so that the race could start over cannot be the ideal choice. Perhaps the best way you can gain such recognition for your own ideals is by trying to do the right thing..."_ The booming voice said as gently as it can.

Lex shook his head in disbelief. He understood what Jor-El was implying. "You want me to save the world?" he asked incredulously. "I cannot stop what has already begun...even if I wanted to." he looked away.

"_The being 'Anderson' whom has been chosen to fulfill the dreaded prophecy, is already destroying much of Earth and its inhabitants. Kara is also on the verge of surrendering her will to the crystal that she has. If she returns to Earth, she may yet destroy the human race alongside him."_

"All this because of a crystal?" Lex said to himself outloud.

"_Eight of your Earth hours will be the last any human will experience unless such action is implemented…_"

"You're asking me to save the world?" he asked the voice skeptically. "I cannot stop two superpowered beings!" he shouted.

"_You are the only one who can stop Jake Anderson, Lex Luthor. Assuming of course that everything goes well, you will have the opportunity to show the world what you're capable of and what many of Earth's ultimate heroes_ _are _not _capable of._"

"And that is?"

"_Leading the world. One day."_

Lex had to admit that it was a great offer. 'It is a great incentive to go back' he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath in, Lex made a decision. But if he was to get out of the limbo he was in, he had to do things his way.

"Allow me to go back. But I have to do things _my _way!" he shouted to the strange heavens.

_"Very well."_

* * *

><p>Everyone on the team had been amazed at Cir-El's sudden return to reality. Timmy immediately granted her request at making her a new suit. It didn't take very long for Timmy to design it. Using his own personal suit projector which consisted of a circular panel on the floor. Cir-El was impressed with it. Arms had come down from the ceiling and as they hung there about several inches off the panel, lasers came out from the openings. As if it were drawing a person, the lasers eventually constructed a suit based on her original design, only more enhanced.<p>

"Save as many lives as you can!" Timmy said eagerly. He really wanted no more bloodshed to occur. Drake and Dinah remained behind and looked uncertain in themselves.

"So what happened to Power Girl?" Drake asked frowning.

"She went to go get Kara." Timmy said indifferently.

"What about what we discussed?" Tim asked disappointed.

"We need her back. We can convince her to destroy the crystal. It'll work. If not, then..." Timmy trailed off not wanting to answer. He was still aware of what he had asked Karen to do should she find Kara and if she wasn't cooperative in destroying the object, Karen had to take a certain initiative.

"'Then' what?" Dinah asked.

Timmy shook his head. "It was the hardest thing I had ordered her to do..." he said softly. "She would have to kill her." he said finally.

"What!" Dinah shouted.

"You were right..." Timmy said looking at Drake with tears in his eyes. "She's a liability."

Drake found it hard to speak but taking a deep breath in, he began to say a bit reluctantly without looking at him. "I'm...sure it was...the right thing to do."

Timmy can tell by each of their composure that they were uncomfortable with the recent turn of events. It only added to his discomfort as well. Everything that has happened within the past twenty hours was taking a toll on Timmy. He was already told that Anderson was not susceptible to any level of damage. They had thrown everything at him with no result. This was something new and disheartening.

Timmy also wondered about Cir-El. '_Would she really be up to the task when she comes up against Anderson?'_

He had no idea what to do next to stop the remaining hours. For that, he stopped thinking. It was not making a difference at the moment. Timmy had taken a random device and threw it at the wall where it shattered, leaving a dent on the wall. Pretty soon, he was slapping and throwing anything in front of him. Anger had overwhelmed so much that he didn't hear Drake and Dinah telling him to stop. Eventually they subdued him. Drake came up from behind and took his arms and pulled them back, pinning him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell is with you, man?" Drake said from behind completely bewildered by what Olsen just did.

Timmy then began to break down and cry. His head had hung down to his chest level.

"Timmy...what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Dinah asked in front of him.

"I don't know what to do..." he shook his head slowly, letting the tears fall. "I've been nervous about what the next phase will be, what _their _next phase will be-" Timmy motioned to outside. "I'm scared...and I hate that I am because I'm tired of having such weaknesses..."

Dinah knew what Timmy was getting at and nodded. "If tears could help, we would have won by now. But they don't help, Timmy. Everyone has limitations. Besides you've been doing a good job so far, taking over for Kara." she said reassuringly while placing a hand on his shoulder. "We couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"Timmy..." Drake began. "We need you now more than ever, buddy. You're just like your brother was. Brave and smart. Don't lose it. We can't handle a breakdown from anybody."

Timmy sighed and explained. "It just-...This feels like going to some big important meeting and trying to do a big major test for something you think you should earn but every...doubt floods your mind and you think that you're being realistic and the whole confusion sweeps in until you're left with one big question: 'Do I really want this?' You mentioned limitations..." he said and looked at Dinah. "Why do they even exist?"

"Because it makes us human..." Dinah answered. "But that doesn't mean you can't fight those limitations, those nerves with every mental ability you have. You should fight those nerves until it hurts. Pain can help you survive sometimes."

"And it's something we should do as well." Drake said as he let go of Olsen.

* * *

><p>Cir-El was getting the hang of being a hero again. Already she took the role and made it her own again. Dressed in a new black suit with a stylish 'S' in the middle, Cir-El made her presence known to the ravaged city. This included taking down several 'Anderson' clones single handedly, saving innocent people in the process. She moved in the exact same speed as a missile and took down dozens of clones singlehandedly. Using a surge of heat vision, she took down a wave of Anderson clones. She landed and got right into the action. '<em>Now, I'm alive.' <em>she nodded.

"Who wants some?" she then grabbed one of the approaching soldiers and threw him aside. Cir-El then proceeded to incapacitate another.

"Man, I've missed this!" she said happily. Cir-El had easily incapacitated another clone. In what had seemed to be a massacre of innocent civilians, turned out that a miracle had arrived in the form of a short-haired woman. '_I hope that is the case. These people look like they need a savior, alright!' _she agreed.

Cir-El looked in shock as a group of twenty people were sat on the ground with clones surrounding them in a circle. Rifles were pointed at the ragged people. Suddenly a blur appeared and sped around the circle, the Anderson clones looked at their empty hands and wondered what happened to their weapons. Just then, they all disappeared. The sitting people murmured to themselves as to what had just happened. Several were beginning to stand.

Discarding the soldiers into one big heap, Cir-El brushed her hands off and flew back into the air when she suddenly experienced heavy nausea which caused her to fall on the roof of a random building. She had fallen only several feet and immediately mortal pain was felt throughout her whole body. "There could only be one thing making me feel this kind of pain..." she grunted.

She raised her head and saw a shirtless man giving off a green glow from his body. From what Timmy had said, it had to be Anderson. He was somehow radiating green kryptonite. Standing before her, the silent man began to advance on her. Cir-El decided to fight through the pain.

"Aah!" her wrist had been caught before she could land a hit. Anderson merely frowned.

He then threw her like a ragged doll to the other side of the building. Cir-El gasped in pain as the imprint of Anderson's hand left a burn mark on her wrist. '_He's made out of kryptonite?' _she told herself in shock. Cir-El somehow knew deep down inside that it was too good to be true. '_First day I'm back and I'm already getting my ass kicked!' _she thought angrily.

Seeing as there was no way to fight him, Cir-El struggled to get up but because of the tremendous nausea she was feeling, she crawled instead. She tried to crawl away from Anderson as best she could, only to receive a sharp pain on the back of her knee. She then heard a crack. She screamed louder than she ever had before. The bone had to be broken. The next thing she knew, she was being lifted in the air, gritting her teeth in pain from both the broken leg and the kryptonite radiation. She looked down and knew it was a long way down.

She was also beginning to pass out due to the immense pain. She also fell. But not before getting a split second to see as to what really made her fall. Someone had hit Anderson in the face and actually recoiled. It actually hurt him. The force of the blow to his face was enough to loosen his grip. She passed several black barred balconies below before she landed on one. Her cape had been caught on one of the bars. Cir-El unconscious as she was, could not do anything about it. The cape was beginning to tear itself loose.

Suddenly a pair of hands pulled her into the balcony and into the doorway. The young man pulled her inside the apartment and tried to shake her awake. Unaware that the sun was starting to show from the clouds, letting a small ray of sunshine down to the area, Cir-El began to stir and groan.

"Hey wake up..." the young man pleaded to her. "Please wake up..."

The young man's soft hands were placed on the sides of her face and at the same time urged her to wake. Cir-El opened them and saw a young man in his twenties, looking to be at the same age she is. He had on a pair of thick glasses on his face and at first she was tempted to believe it was Clark Kent, the man known to be Kal-El, her father. But the man had a natural shy look to him. Yet for some reason, she felt a bit happy to see the stranger help her.

"Who are you?" she asked with a whisper.

"Name's Derek. Derek Jackson. Now come on, we need to move before the whole building collapses!" he said quickly.

Cir-El looked around the room and indeed the apartment was shaking. Apparently whoever was on the roof was fighting the being Anderson. He looked at the awkward Derek and saw that he was beginning to panic. _"Got to save him, that's the job." _she told -El looked outside the window to see that the sun was starting to show.

"My powers are back..." she muttered out loud.

"I uh...I don't know what you mean there." Derek said uncertain of what she was saying.

"Hang on to me!" Cir-El instructed Derek.

"What do you mean?"

"Just hang on." she then took Derek by the waist and flew out of the window. Cir-El looked back at Derek in shock and saw that he was amazed by her strength as well as her ability to fly. Derek's eyes bulged in astonishment. He began to stutter and gasp until at last, he fainted. His head had hung off to the side. '_Great, now I have to thank him when he wakes up_.' As she moved away from the crumbling building, she saw who it was that was beating Anderson. To her own shock, she saw that it was Lex Luthor.

* * *

><p>As Drake and Dinah continued on trying to calm down Timmy, the door to the room opened revealing Jade holding Devyra by her shoulder. Both Dinah and Devyra stood up in surprise at both of them looking ragged and beaten.<p>

"What happened?" asked a surprised Drake.

"Apparently from what I could tell…" Jade began as she helped Devyra sit down on a chair. "is that whatever Devyra injected herself with was not a permanent one. But she did find out something crucial about Anderson."

"That is?" Dinah waited.

"Let me begin by explaining what I've injected myself to. It was Doomsday's blood…"

The team looked astounded and several protested their disapprovals.

"I sterilized its blood so that it was capable for me to access Doomsday's strength levels to add to my own. In a way, I was able to access its intentions as well as its past intentions via its blood. You be surprised what blood can come up with." She told the stunned team.

"As I said I accessed its mind but it turns out, the information I analyzed was nothing new. But I did gain Doomsday's animal instincts which enabled me to figure out what kind of being Anderson is. Also, if he had a weakness and he does, he really does." Devyra said dramatically.

"What is it?" Timmy asked desperately.

Sighing she answered, "Lex Luthor."

Everyone in the room stood in absolute silence. It broke when a beeping occurred. Timmy pressed a button on the console computer and the beeping stopped. "Yes?"

"It's Cir-El. I managed to get an update on this Anderson thing."

Timmy began to nod. "We know as well. It's Lex Luthor. He can somehow stop this thing. We need to find him."

"No need. He's already here in Metropolis." Cir-El's voice said.

"What?" Jade went by Timmy's side. Astounded as to what she just heard.

"He was on the roof on a random building. I fought him and almost got killed. Luthor saved me." Her voice said a bit surprisingly. "Anderson was being hit by the punches Luthor gave him but then he retreated. Luthor got out of the building before it fell. I don't know where he headed off to."

"How could Luthor be able to fight off Anderson and we couldn't?" Timmy asked but at the same time he was asking everyone in the room.

"That's not all. Anderson could give off Kryptonite radiation. It was why I couldn't beat him."

"So that's why Darkseid took the piece of Kryptonite yesterday!" Timmy realized. Jade nodded as well.

"If any Kryptonian could come up against Anderson, they would have stood no match either." Jade said. "Darkseid must have given Anderson the Kryptonite radiation that the piece had."

"To make it probable, his whole system is now lined with Kryptonite..." Timmy said thinking.

"But then this whole thing goes against the so-called prophecy!" Drake cried. "That would mean Darkseid wanted to kill Kara, not use her to fulfill the damn thing."

"No it doesn't." Timmy shook his head. "Think about it. Darkseid always wanted Kara evil. She always had the potential for darkness, as the crystal plot goes..." he then stood up and began his usual pace. "The only possible explanation is that in order for Anderson and Kara to be the ultimate mates, that means that the kryptonite effect would not work on her but rather any other kryptonian say for instance..."

"Cir-El, Karen Starr, and you-know-who..." Jade said also getting it.

"Cir-El..." Timmy said going back to talking to her. "Standby. We're going to see if we can find Luthor and get him here immediately."

"You're not suggesting-" Dinah began to ask until she was cut off.

"Yes I do. There's only one way to save the world and I can't believe I'm saying it. We need Lex Luthor."

* * *

><p>Cir-El had turned off her communicator on her wrist. She had heard what the next phase was going to be and so far, she had to wait. Looking around, she was in a tunnel of a sewer which made her scoff. Looking down at the boy with his head leaning on the wall. He was beginning to wake up. She knelt down to him to face the boy who saved her. Cir-El thought in some part of her mind as to why she was still with him.' <em>I could have left him at the hospital. Why did I take him with me?'<em>

"Mmm..." the young man groaned and saw his surroundings and immediately began to panic once more as he saw Cir-El. "Hey! Where am I? Who are you?" asked the frightened Derek while he pushed his glasses further to the bridge of his nose.

"You're safe. In a sewer. It's uhh... not best to go up there yet. There's a war going on." Cir-El said.

"I've heard. What with a violent, dark army, countries being attacked, no one helping but then again, it's always been like that." Derek said the last bit with a sigh.

Cir-El tended to agree.

"What's uh-What's your name?" Derek asked as he stood up now.

"Cir-El. The uh...temporary SuperGirl. You can call me by my human name though, Mia."

"Oh OK, Mia." he then let out a slight gulp. " You said you were also Supergirl? Well, there's just more of them now huh?" he chuckled weakly. Derek began to look away from her and stared absentmindedly at the other wall. Cir-El could tell that his attempt at making conversation was flailing.

Cir-El can tell something about him. '_He's nervous_!' She also liked him. Strong men who showed off their looks never appealed to Cir-El. She always had preferred men who were very intelligent. But she couldn't move fast. She knew that.

"You're going to be OK though, right?" she asked kindly while putting a hand to his shoulder. Derek almost flinched at her touch but merely nodded sheepishly.

"Well uh yeah of course, physically anyway..." Derek trailed off and cleared his throat. "Why uh...why did you bring me here?" he asked carefully.

"Well I thought that was obvious..."

Derek looked as if an anvil was about to drop on him.

"I thought you were hurt and seeing as hospitals are full, I thought I'd inspect you. You're not hurt are you?" Cir-El was inches away from him now and was still walking toward him. Derek began to trail back until he finally reached the wall.

"Umm...no but then again, I should be asking you that question. I found you almost falling."

"Don't worry about me. I heal fast."

"All heroes seem to do so." Derek nodded a bit too fast and put his hands to his pockets.

Cir-El did not have to use super-hearing to know that Derek's heart was beating very fast. She smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. No...problem." Derek began to pinch himself. "Since I'm OK, when do you think is the best time for me to go?"

Cir-El tilted her head in confusion.

"In case you don't want me as a,a,a... further nuisance?" he added.

"You're not a nuisance. Besides, you're the first person I've saved since I came back here." Cir-El said giving him a friendly smile.

* * *

><p>Unfeeling. Uncertain. Unresponsive. The blond woman was placed in a panel where two circular rings swirled around as she stood. One on top of the other. The rings were made of a strange vapor. Staring straight ahead, the blond woman saw a deep, empty black void. She could not talk nor move. <em>'What is happening? Where am I now?'<em>

"All answers will arrive in due time, Kara..." a booming voice was heard.

_'Is that...my uncle?"_

"For now, you must be ready to forge your own destiny, free of any other influences. Too long now, you have been drowning in recklessness and selfishness. It is time to make you a heroine." Jor-El said.


	19. New World

**New World**

Kara could tell that she was in some sort of suspended animation. There were countless questions running through her mind. Apparently they couldn't be answered at the moment. She waited for what Jor-El had in store for her. She was really beginning to hate being detained. The fact that she was only further increased her frustration toward her uncle. _Where was he when I needed him the most?_ She remembered a few hours ago when Jor-El had refused to give her answers as to what was happening back on Earth. One thing that made up the most of Kara's agitation was that the blue crystal her father had given her was gone.

Since she could only speak within her mind, she asked the first question that came to her mind. '_Why am I here_?'

"_You are here to learn what you could not know long ago. It is a revelation of a sort. Let me ask you a question Kara, what does it mean to do the right thing?" _said Jor-El's voice.

Kara was at a loss. But she knew the question was an obvious one. In her mind, she answered. "You mean like 'save the world so that people can live a happy life?'"

"_Doing the right thing means putting aside your own affairs and interests while being aware of certain consequences. You have a lust for power Kara, and it can lead you to ultimate doom if you let it."_

Kara wanted so much to roll her eyes at that statement. She knew a while ago, actually a few days in taking control of Lexcorp that power was the only course to go. It was the one thing that made things run. She was well aware that power was the right course of action. It was the truth. She just didn't want it to admit to her team. Lately, conflicts of interests had made her confused but that did not mean she was forgetting that obtaining power was the ultimate goal. Kara had learned what it took to be a hero. Kal-El had instructed her in the ways of what was right and what was wrong. But now everything her cousin said seemed muddled to her.

"Is there a reason I should really be here aside from the usual lecture?" asked Kara impatiently.

"_I'm merely preparing you,_ _Kara_." Jor-El said gently.

"Preparing me for what? To be your puppet? You were never there when I needed you. Unless you are trying to punish me, you should let me go while I go and take down the obstacles that get in my way!"

"_The crystal has already clouded your mind with lust and greed. Kal-El has tried to make you like him, a hero. Even the Amazons saw potential in you. At this point, you are severely corrupted. But I see that there is only one way for you to start over."_

"What do you mean?"

The next thing Kara saw now was a blinding flash of light again, only this time, her mind had gone completely blank. She could no longer feel she had a body.

She was gone.

* * *

><p>Lying on the ground in a new place felt like being born again. Only you were still you. Karen thought about this and finally opened her eyes. Looking around, she saw a familiar sky. <em>I'm back on Earth.<em> She realized as she looked around at her surroundings. Karen hoped that what she did will have something good come out of it. Remembering what had happened moments ago, Karen had left Kara to Jor-El in a limbo stasis before Jor-El sent her back to Earth-2.

"Thanks, Uncle Jor-El." Power Girl muttered.

She sighed in frustration. Power Girl had hoped her uncle would have sent her back to the Earth that was in utter chaos. She needed to be there. It was a world that needed to be saved. A wave of sadness flooded her as she realized that there was probably no chance she would ever talk to Tim again. Standing up, Power Girl turned into a state of desperation immediately. She had to find a way to go back to the alternate universe.

Before, Karen could easily gain access to the other Earth. It was partly due to the interesting machinations of her cousin. '_I had Kal-L send me there one time before he became awkward. That was the time I first met Drake.'_ Power Girl knew it was the only choice. Flying away, Power Girl declared. "It's time to pay Ultra Man a visit."

Traveling faster than the speed of sound, Karen immediately arrived to the arctic where the Ice Palace was settled. It was her own family's fortress of solitude. She flew inside the main entrance where towers of ice and crystal were seen. She went to a certain area of the fortress where a large door stood. It was over twenty feet high. Power Girl, using her strength and might pulled open the doors with her hands.

The chamber was dark save for the light coming from the outside. Karen made her way in a casual manner. She finally came across a holding cell where blue light emanated from the bars that made up the doorway. A large figure wearing a large black robe could be seen hunched over as if he was in great pain. Karen deactivated the door and made her way in. She stood over the man with her hands on her hips. Right now, she had to show she still had power over him.

"How was your day?" she asked.

The figure did not answer but merely grunted.

"You know, you looking like this, you could give Bizarro a run for his money." Karen bit out.

Still, the cape-wearing man became silent.

"You do remember why I put you here?" Power Girl said now kneeling so that she could try and see him at face level. "You became out of control and you let yourself betray your own principles. But most important," Karen stood up now. "You betrayed me."

The prisoner merely uttered an incoherent response and tried to look away.

"I need your help. A world is in utter chaos. You're the only who can send me back there. I have no time for a speech telling you to get up off your ass. I need you to actually do something again. Otherwise-" Power Girl looked away as she thought about Tim Drake, the man she had longed for forgiveness. She tried to hold back the tears but they just poured out.

"What. Do. I. Get. In. Return?" the huge brute said gritting his teeth.

Karen stood up and scoffed. "It's always about what you want isn't it?" she yelled.

"No..." the figure then turned to look at Karen with red glowing eyes. Karen was abashed. '_It's not Ultraman!'_

"What I want is always mine..." The figure stood up laughing, took the robe off and revealed himself to Power Girl. The behemoth was tall, black and wore a dark blue helmet.

"Darkseid." Karen stated.

"I've been looking for you for a long time now." The physically imposing Darkseid slowly walked around Karen now. "Kara Zor-El is gone. You're the only one who is still powerful enough to take me down. I cannot have that."

"Damn straight, I'm powerful. That Anderson thing you have going on? I know what you're trying to do. We're going to come at you with everything we got!"

"You really believe that you...or your pathetic friends have the chance to stop me this time?"

"Let's find out." Power Girl said and came up with an uppercut to Darkseid's chin which sent him crashing through the ceiling and out of the fortress. She followed suit. As she got outside, she saw a large portal forming in the sky. '_A vortex to another dimension!' _she thought.

Eventually Darkseid had landed on the icy, white snow. Karen wasted no time and sped over to him and pummeled his face repeatedly. Despite the blood appearing on his grotesque face, Darkseid smirked.

He headbutted her.

Karen was knocked back several feet away and once she shook the disorientation off. She saw Darkseid's glowing red eyes and knew at once, he was about to emit the omega beam. Power Girl evaded the intense fiery blast just in time but as she turned away from Darkseid, she felt a strong pain to her back. The blast had swerved and hit her, sending her face first to the ground. As she tried to get up, she felt a foot kick her chin which caused her to hit the base of a snowy mountain. As she fell to the ground, Karen spat out blood. As Karen slowly opened her eyes, she saw a content Darkseid believing she was dead. His back was turned and began to launch. Now flying, he was about to enter the portal.

Until Power Girl grabbed his boot and entered the portal with him.

* * *

><p>"With our Supergirl gone, we're the city's only protection."<p>

Timmy and the rest of the team made their way onto the ravaged street by way of walking.

"We're already near the coordinates of where Lex was seen last." Jade said.

"Hopefully we can find a clue as to where he might be." said Drake.

"Personally I don't understand why he couldn't just stick around. Assuming again he did do some damage to Anderson, I would have thought he would've stayed around and go 'haha' on the guy." Dinah pointed out.

"Building was about to collapse. I don't think he would stayed long enough to gloat." Jade responded.

"Once we find Luthor, what is our next point of action?" Devyra inquired.

Jade answered. "We get him to tell us how he is able to harm him. We can then convince him to-"

"To what? Join the team?" said Drake outrageously. He sighed before he went on. "Luthor is not going to tell us jack. All he wants is to be in charge again."

"I agree 100%." Dinah nodded.

"Luthor is a man with great ambition. Something tells me that because he is a man with no quarrels of anything that can be construed as right or wrong, he is a man of great action." said Devyra.

"Well nice to know you admire the guy." Dinah rolled her eyes.

"I'm suggesting that he is initiating something. He would not come back for nothing."

"What do you think Timmy?" Jade asked.

"I'm thinking of something else. Supergirl's costume. It was in possession of an intelligent Bizarro."

"That's another question mark." Dinah pointed out.

"I wonder why Darkseid found the need for Bizarro to take it..." Jade agreed that it was very peculiar.

The answer was given to them in the form of an object hitting the ground near them sending them flying several feet. Debris and dust spread out from wreckage. One by one, each of them began to slowly get up in a wary manner. The team began to inspect the object as soon as they came to. Jade used her ring to open the smooth metallic object. It seemed to be a ship of some sort. After a green laser emitted from her ring, Jade and the others looked inside where they saw a blonde woman looking at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Tim asked while at the same time telling himself it was pretty obvious who she was. He just couldn't believe the sight.

"I'm...I am Linda Danvers. I think." the curly blonde woman replied. She began to crawl out of the ship's compartment. "It _is _strange." 'Linda' nodded. "I remember my name...but I don't remember any of my life."

"Why are you here?" Dinah asked.

"To find the love of my life. Jake Anderson. You must help me find him."

"Jake Anderson?" Jade asked in confusion.

"If you know where he is, could you take me to him?" the girl spoke.

"This may be a way for Darkseid to get Kara and Jake to combine. The suit. It must have had Kara's DNA on it. That's why it was stolen!" Timmy whispered.

"Do you think she may have just lost her memory? Maybe she's actually Kara." Tim whispering to Jade.

"No. She's not."

Everyone looked at Devyra who had now came face to face with the woman claiming to be Linda Danvers.

"She's a clone." she nodded in agreement. "Right now we better move as well."

"Why is that?" Dinah asked.

"Look above." she motioned upwards to the eerie sky filled with patrolling drones and Darkseid's mysterious ships.

* * *

><p>Cir-El was still sitting in the corner of a dark and depressing looking sewer looking at the boy who had saved her. It was time to wake him up.<p>

"Derek?" she said giving him a nudge to shake him awake.

"Hmmm...what?" Derek then got startled when he saw Cir-El. "Oh my God. I thought everything that had happened was a dream."

"Right now, it's more of a living nightmare with everything that's happening up there."

"So...are we getting out of here?" Derek asked standing up now. Both began walking down the dark tunnel.

"At the moment, we're behind enemy lines. We need to get to the safest part of the city. We need to get to Luthorcorp."

"Luthorcorp?" Derek asked abashed. "I've always assumed that was the worst place in Metropolis to be."

"What do you mean?" It was true Mia had only come back a few hours so she obviously she didn't understood what Luthorcorp truly represented.

Derek looked a bit hesitant. "Oh...right. You said you just got here. So you probably don't know that the other _Supergirl, _is in charge and for a few years, she's been referred by many of us as a tyrant."

Appalled, Mia demanded an explanation. "A tyrant? Why?"

"Her plans for the city. Changing it from the way it was. Constant security. Spying. Unethical searches and seizures. Certain rules. You name it. We have a poverty rate that's gone up considerably and despite her 'best' efforts, war is still happening."

"How could Kara believe that doing all that will help the city, let alone the world?" Mia asked him but she made it sound as if she was asking herself.

"Power." Derek answered. "Most people who attain it are never sure of anything." Awkwardly Derek went on. "Look at history. Abraham Lincoln was a powerful figure but many regarded him as eccentric and so people became wary of him even _if _he did help the slaves. Adolf Hitler, well you know what people thought of him. Our current president...well you get the point."

Mia could not help but be overwhelmed by how much Derek has experienced and seen. "I'm wondering whether there are forces at Luthorcorp that transformed Kara this way. She couldn't be swayed like that."

"I don't know anything about that. But if you think that's the cause, it's still no excuse."

"How so?"

"If something happened to her, she would have changed her ways once she saw how bad things got." Derek said a bit meekly.

Mia started to think for a while now. Ever since she came back, she had been wondering exactly why things got so bad in this world. Luthorcorp may hold the key. "There are things that they might be keeping from me." she muttered out loud.

"They've been keeping a lot of things from us." Derek said. "That's why some people have started to form underground rebellions."

"She's that strict, you say?"

"Yeah...which is why many of us from time to time have thought about infiltrating Luthorcorp and trying to find out the meaning for all the madness."

"When you say 'we', are you suggesting that you have had a hand in acts of rebellion?"

"Well, um...I mean, you're going to report me?" Derek asked a bit fearfully that he stopped and backed against the wall as Mia did the same and began walking toward him. Derek took it as a threat.

Mia stopped and began to go over what has transpired throughout. She shook her head and merely said to him. "No." she then turned away trying to come up with some way to get rid of the newfound confusion.

"Before my disappearance, I've always seen Luthorcorp as a haven of evil. Coming back, i believe it did a lot more than that. It has the power to corrupt and confuse anyone associated with it."

Derek spoke again. "If we could just find out what it is they're doing...it could give her and her team a message from us stating we will not be ignored."

"Infiltration is irrelevant and useless. There has to be another way and I may need your help, Derek." she quickly turned to him.

* * *

><p>Running through the street, the team hurried for whatever shelter they could find. Timmy dragged a confused Linda with him. Since the girl named 'Linda' arrived without any clothes on, Timmy did manage to acquire a long red cloth and tied it around her body like a towel. In the meantime, cars on fire were all around the street. Explosions went off like random mines. Smoke billowed from certain buildings. It became another warzone. Jade along with Devyra fired at the drones above. Dinah and Drake fired their 8mms at the flying robots. The machines continued to follow them.<p>

As Jade fired back, her ring began to sputter and the light began to dim. "My power is draining! We need to get out of here!"

"What do you think we're doing?" Drake chimed as he continued to run.

"We got to move faster than this, people!" Dinah cried out. She was panting so hard that the sweat poured down to her mask.

Everybody took a chance to look back and saw that several Darkseid/Anderson soldiers flew past them and fired intense laser blasts that were powerful than the recent ones. Several fighters flew down past them and fired at the street ahead, creating an explosion that made them stop and take cover. Devyra and Jade were the only ones defending themselves while Dinah and Drake, the non-powered individuals took shelter in a coffee shop. From out the window, the two ducked and shot at the drones outside whenever they could get a chance. Timmy and the girl known as 'Linda Danvers' finally made their way inside the small dilapidated coffee shop.

"I must find Jake!" 'Linda' spoke.

"We got bigger problems to deal with, sister!" Dinah said a bit aggravated.

"What is happening? Why is everything blowing up?" Linda cried.

"It's going to be ok, Linda. We're getting out of here soon." Olsen assured her as best he could.

"We gotta get reinforcements somehow!" Drake cried out as he shot another few rounds on a random soldier who tried to shoot back at him.

"Why is your friend out there on the ground?" she asked confused.

"Oh crap!" Dinah cried out.

Olsen and the rest looked out the window and saw Jade was lying on the ground. She was now powerless and thus, her energy is spent.

"Jade!" Olsen shouted.

Devyra could not help for she was very preoccupied with a large starship in the sky.

"I might be able to help!" Linda spoke up.

"How?" Olsen looked at her.

"I don't know but...I'm starting to feel fast..."

Suddenly she disappeared in a blur outside to the barren street. Olsen and the others looked as she carried Jade in her arms effortlessly and gave her to Timmy through the main window. Linda surveyed the destruction around her as soon as the three tended to Jade's seemingly lifeless form.

"Linda!" Olsen cried out to her. He motioned for her to come inside.

"Something's happening to me!" Linda began to cry out as she stood in the street now.

"Linda get back in here!" Olsen cried out in alarm.

"But my eyes! They're burning!" she shouted.

Linda then unleashed a large fiery beam from her eyes destroying the Dark soldiers in front of her. Several shot at her. But the blasts had no effect and only bounced off. She then sent another wave of fiery energy to one of the ships above which made a large hole from the bottom. Linda shot again and again until smoke billowed out from the ship's bulk which slowly made its way below where it crashed into the next street, completely destroyed now. Devyra who had already took down two ships of her own looked quizzically at Linda.

Olsen and the others made her way to both Devyra and Linda.

"She has the same powers as Kara..." Dinah said a bit mesmerized.

"Let's go back to base while they've retreated!" Olsen cried out. "Maybe we can come up with answers back there."

Everyone headed toward the street where the Luthorcorp building stood. As they finally arrived, the team looked happy that they were about to get some rest and then having some time to regroup as well. As they arrived, they each found to their dismay, A large pile of ash and rubble in front of them.

"No..." Olsen murmurred.

"You gotta be kidding me." Drake said sadly.

The Luthorcorp building was destroyed.

* * *

><p>On top of a large apartment building, several miles away, two figures looked as a billow of smoke made its way into the sky. Cir-El and Derek saw the incredible sight of the Luthorcorp Plaza destroyed.<p>

"Lucky no one was inside." Derek pointed out, looking content.

"It had to be done." Cir-El said with her arms crossed.

"But the more I think about it, the worse I feel. What if we started a chain of events that we can't control or stop?" Derek looked at her.

"That's what life is about. Consequences."

Derek merely nodded in understanding.

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me see the world for what it's turning into."

"Ummm...you're welcome. I think."

"Seriously..." she then made her way toward him now and placed her hands on his shoulders. Derek was starting to turn red and sweat at the same time. "You've opened my eyes."

"Uh wait. I've never-" Derek began to stutter as Mia's lips were about to press against his. She put her a gentle finger to his lips so that he could stop talking. She then started to get close to him again.

Amidst the chaos and destruction, Cir-El kissed a confused-looking Derek on top of a building.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Sorry for the long wait again. I just been so busy lately with work. Obviously it's taking too long for this story to finish itself. But that doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to stop. What I have to do is think of a proper ending. Any ideas are appreciated! I'll get back with a new chapter soon! :)_


	20. Changes

**Changes**

31st Century…

The black-cladded wearing Rokk Krinn ran a head through his wavy hair in frustration. Looking at the holographic historical narratives in front of him, he and the rest of the team looked distraught over their new foundings.

"This is bad people." Rokk spoke out at last. He then walked to the front of the round table that held the startling image.

"How could it be bad?" Garth, the being as Lightning Lad frowned at Rokk. "Luthorcorp destroyed just prevented a universal catastrophe."

"We have no Supergirl nor any of trace of her in other times. Anderson is still a threat. Darkseid is also another obstacle." Rokk then sighed. "We need her back in that time frame."

"How could it have come to this?" Imra asked with a whisper. She seemed shocked at what she just read.

Rokk then turned to look at Brainiac 5 with an eager, determined expression. Brainiac knew that look and what he was trying to suggest. He got ahead of Rokk.

"No." Brainiac shook his head. "We have already interfered within their lives countless times and changed every outcome."

"Not like this!" Rokk shouted now. He then tried to calm himself down. "This is worse! We're talking about preventing the destruction of the planet Earth!"

"And I realize that..." Brainiac 5 walked toward him until he was face to face with him. "...but if we tamper with this any further, there will be devastating effects on the universe."

"If we do nothing, five hours in that time would change everything here. We might not exist. Apart from Kal-El, Kara is also the reason the Legion was formed, remember?" Rokk cried.

"Dude..." Garth spoke up now. "Supergirl is gone. Jor-El did that... _thing _to her. We got that girl Linda that arrived to them and you know what would happen if she met Anderson."

"I understand that. You're talking to an incredible computer, Garth." Brainiac 5 said a bit agitated.

"Hold on!" Imra came up to the group. "All of us should not go. Only one of us." she then turned to look at Brainiac 5 before she continued. "I'm not saying one of us should go and change things. One of us should just be sent in as help."

"Just one of us then." Rokk agreed. "Is that alright?" he asked Brainiac 5.

"Very well." He said a bit reluctantly.

"Who's going to be the lucky one to go?" Garth asked.

* * *

><p>Luthor knew it was the right time as any. He had done his best to find Jake Anderson, a former employee of his. He was not one to overlook skeletons in certain people's closets. After the attack on the building, Lex and Anderson fought to a standstill but with the apartment collapsing, he had not had the chance to finish him off for good.<p>

Jor-El had not given him any abilities as he thought he might but discovering the fact that being the only one able to hurt Anderson had given him a sense of power. It was true power that heroes like Kara didn't understand. _'Nothing is more powerful than the human spirit.' _Lex thought.

He had already taken notice of the smoldering remains of what had once been his haven of operations, the beacon of strength, on the ground sending dust and debris into the air. No one would notice it. All the other buildings were close to collapsing as well. Kara's team would be well aware of what had happened. Luthor paid no more mind to his old tower and instead focused on what he was about to do next.

"Now it's time to bring back the original Supergirl…" he muttered with great distaste.

Lex went to a strange large platform that he had built just now. It was operated by heavy computers connected to one another. The machine was hooked up to a large funnel shaped object in the background. It was a portal projector.

* * *

><p>The young blonde girl looked at her surroundings. In a crouched position, she took in every overwhelming scene. '<em>I just arrived in a nightmarish world. What am I doing here to find a man?' <em>

"Hey..." Olsen appeared right next to her.

"What has happened?"

"There are forces that as much as we want to control to make our lives easier, we can't." Olsen said simply.

"Why would you want to control?" 'Linda' asked frowning.

Olsen found himself at a loss for words. He had never heard it that way before, hence he could not find an appropriate answer. The question was a wake up call to Olsen. It was also a revelation. A huge revelation.

"We...shouldn't." Olsen breathed out. He was thinking fast now and looking at Jade up ahead at the same time.

"See if there's anything we could salvage." Jade had managed to say. It had been a half an hour since they had been at the wreckage and already she could see that there was no hope of finding anything at all. Everything looked destroyed. Several floors of the building were exposed with a few ceilings still holding, spewing out cable and sparks. Throughout the plaster and rubble, the team dug in to see what they could find.

Olsen and Linda walked by and tried to look for anything important.

The building destroyed did not cause the citizens to become outraged but rather some were content and indifferent. Several ragged people looked around to see the wreckage. The only people who did care were Jade, Olsen, Devyra, Drake and Dinah. They saw Luthorcorp as their base of operations but above all, Olsen almost saw it as home. But somehow, he saw it as necessary and 'Linda' had made him understand something that felt a bit conflicted.

"I can only wait until it gets even more worse." Dinah bit out.

"Our equipment, our plans, our weapons…" Drake muttered.

"Jade!" Olsen cried out.

"What is it?"

"I found your lantern."

"Is it broken?"

Frowning, Olsen examined it thoroughly. "No. It's actually alright." He then gave it to Jade who wasted no time in powering up her ring. Her eyes began to turn green once again.

"Well it's good some miracles can happen." Jade stated.

Up ahead Devyra looked at the rubble and plaster with a hardened expression. Thinking often made her frustrated especially when it came to chaotic situations like the one she was currently in. Looking up at the sky, she frowned.

"The sun..." she muttered.

"What?" Drake heard her as he tried to lift a piece of plaster.

"Look up at the sky..." Devyra motioned for the rest of the group to see.

"It's blue..." Jade said gazing at it.

"It's blue again." Olsen nodded.

"But it was just a miserable-looking red before. How come we haven't noticed it?" Dinah said confused but also in awe at seeing something so beautiful again.

"How could this be?" Olsen murmurred.

"Isn't the sky _supposed_ to be blue?" 'Linda' who could not understand the group's confused expressions finally spoke to them as if she was trying to make them see sense.

"This is very peculiar..." Olsen said as he gazed upward.

"Did we win or something? What's with the happy setting now?" Dinah spoke.

* * *

><p>In a strange shore, a woman materialized out of nowhere. Imra, the telepath from the 31st Century looked at the jungle to her left. Imra knew that she had arrived in the appropriate place and time. She walked through the middle of the jungle until she stopped in a meadow when she heard several rustlings from the sky and several from the woods coming toward her.<p>

Imra looked around as dozens of Amazons surrounded her in a circle. One of them came out. An amazon with heavy gold armor and wore a grim expression on her face.

"Imra Ardeen. Your presence is unannounced, thus you are unexpected." An amazon wearing a gold helmet hiding her black hair addressed her.

Imra was fully aware of Amazon custom so she initiated the protocol as best as she could. "My apologies to all and to the Amazon realm. I would not come here to seek you all in such a way unless it were of dire circumstances."

She waited so that she could continue. Imra could see that the Amazon talking to her waited for more information.

"I've come from the future to inform all of you of one thing. Your realm as well as Earth is in danger because of a dark force that is more powerful than anything ever unleashed."

"We see that everything has a calm presence. Obviously there's no great danger so far."

"What exactly are you talking about?" A booming voice occurred from the crowd.

A great slender figure stepped forward. It was an Amazon of great importance and Imra knew who she was. Queen Hippolyta, the mother of Wonder Woman. Imra stood silent and waited for what she was about to say.

"Future traveler, we are well aware of the current threat. We know that the only heroes available are doing all they can to cease the said threat. However, I do feel that their efforts are lacking without Kara Zor-El."

Imra was well aware what happened to the original Supergirl but chose not to divulge that secret, instead she tried to put up a reassuring front. "There are three Supergirls on Earth. The second one, Power Girl, should be arriving back in a few minutes. Everything should be alright."

Queen Hippolyta shook her head in what seemed to disappointment. "Your lying does not make you convincing, telepath. You obviously know what's about to happen. So why not inform us of the true outcome?"

The Amazon's eyes narrowed at Imra.

"Right now, the blue sky coming back is just a diversion. Nobody will see the real thing coming. There was a prophecy that stated that the defected descendent Jake Anderson and Kara Zor-El would bring about the end of the world if...they came into contact. Apparently Kara's team were wrong with the interpretation, Jake Anderson and Kara were just a ploy to get Kara's team confused. They were the tip of the iceberg, in a manner of speaking. Events had to be nudged into the right direction so that two other people would fulfill the prophecy."

"Who are these two?" Hippolyta frowned.

* * *

><p>On a bed in an abandoned building, Derek woke up and his eyes widened when he found out he was naked and had a woman next to him who still asleep. Sitting up, he tried to get dressed while at the same time, tried to go over what happened an hour ago. He had been making out with Mia, the passion had gotten intense and it led to one of the apartments in the building they had been on.<p>

Derek was confused now. He looked over at Mia still asleep and yet looking content. He could not believe such a beautiful woman had fallen for him. Derek knew his self-esteem was at an all time low before he met Mia but his new found girlfriend didn't mean that his intuition has changed. Something felt peculiar. He looked away from her and began staring out at the window. The whole thing was pretty exhausting and although it was a major accomplishment, Derek knew they might just have started something that could change the tide of the war.

Derek put his pants on and after getting out of the bathroom, he went over to the bedroom window where he checked out the sky. It was blue. "What? How?" he spoke out loud. He was unaware of Mia already up and doing pull ups on a random bar stuck to the ceiling.

"The sky is blue again?" Derek muttered in surprise.

Suddenly Mia dropped from the bar and went over to Derek's side in which she too watched the sky. "It's a new hope."

"I don't understand." he turned to face her.

"You're human and I'm a hybrid of human and Kryptonian. We just fulfilled a prophecy. The world...is at peace once again." she then took his hand and made him sit on the bed next to him.

"You're a good man Derek. Maybe that's why I'm attracted to you." Mia then kissed him again and soon they were back lying on the bed.

* * *

><p>A portal reopened somewhere in the city and a white-clad figure fell from it. She looked around as she came to. Power Girl was once again back on Earth. <em>I thought I was going after Darkseid, what I'm I doing back here? <em>She tried to take everything in so that she could soon get clarity. Only this time, things had turned different for her. She had to make sure it was the right Earth. _'Everything looks and feels alright now. How?' _she thought. She put her thoughts aside and focused on one thing: Drake.

Power Girl did an uptake and understood what happened now. It was so obvious. She didn't know why she didn't think of it sooner. "Jor-El...he's looking out for us now." she said looking up at the sky.


	21. Where's Supergirl?

**Where is Supergirl?**

"We're gonna have to assume for argument's sake that someone, not any of us, just saved the day." Dinah spoke. She along with the rest of the team were positioned on top of the rubble and plaster that once was Luthorcorp Tower. The team looked out at the horizon where the sun was making a beautiful display to the sky. However, none of them were too happy about it.

Timmy looked at the beautiful sky and instantly he had a million thoughts swarming in his head. Everything terrible had lead to this and it wasn't even done by them. Something was out of place. '_I wish you were here, Jimmy. I could use your help right now._"

"Any likely people who did, assuming of course, the world is saved, could you think of?" Drake said.

"Off the top of my head, I would have to assume it's Luthor…" Olsen said coming up behind them along with 'Linda'.

"We still haven't even found him."

"So what's up right now?" Dinah asked Olsen as she turned around.

"Well, Jade and Devyra are doing the repairs to the city. Fast as they are, they are doing a great job."

"Gluing everything back into place." Dinah nodded. "Never knew it was that easy."

"This was unexpected. The whole thing wasn't _easy _and I don't trust that the threat has stopped. Something just doesn't feel right." Drake said.

"What also doesn't feel right is all the... inconsistencies." Olsen pointed out and sat down as if trying to go over something. "From the very beginning, it seemed too random, the female furies, the battleships, Bizarro, Cir-El, and now a happy setting."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Drake sat down next to Olsen with a confused expression on his face.

"So basically what you're saying is, where is this going?" Dinah asked.

"I don't know. But it doesn't make sense. I agree…" Olsen looked at Drake. "I don't think it's over yet."

"Jake Anderson, I still have to find him." Linda spoke up behind them.

"_That's _another problem." Olsen said. He got up and stood with Linda.

"What's going on with you, Linda?" he asked.

"I have no other purpose but to find Jake Anderson." she said a bit adamantly.

Olsen cleared his throat. "Why do you believe that finding Jake Anderson would give you completion in your life?"

Linda simply looked away as she tried to think of an answer. "It seems to be my only purpose in this world."

"Linda, we have more than enough reason to believe that if you met Anderson, the entire world would be destroyed." Drake said as he came up to her.

"Don't sugarcoat it, at least." Olsen muttered to him.

"I don't understand. Why would the world be destroyed..." Linda asked curiously as she looked from Drake to Dinah and Olsen. As she started to wonder, Linda's knees felt heavy and dropped down until she was kneeling.

"Linda! What's wrong?" Olsen cried. The other two, concerned, went to her side as well.

Grimacing through the pain, she responded as best she could. "There are flashes... thoughts in my head. They really hurt ..." Linda managed to say before she passed out.

* * *

><p>"What you're saying is...Darkseid is about to come up with something big in the next three hours?" Power Girl asked Imra. Earlier, Power Girl had a run-in with the Legionnaire as she appeared out of nowhere, informing her of what's about to happen. Earlier, Power Girl gained a revelation that Jor-El was influencing things somehow. He had brought her back to the alternate Earth. But she developed a pessimistic approach about how events were going. So far, Power Girl's suspicions were correct when Imra told her that the battle was not over.<p>

"Right, you have to find Cir-El as well. She technically is not supposed to exist anyway. You have to find her and-"

"And what? Take her down? She's a hero! She's one of us!"

Imra spoke quickly now. "Karen...she's not the daughter of Lois Lane and Kal-El, that was just a ruse made by Brainiac. She believes though, that they are her real parents but they're not. She's a laboratory experiment. The prophecy meant differently. She's the one, not Kara who will make the world and the universe end."

"What about the crystal bit? That was just to get the random ball rolling?" Power Girl asked in a frustrated tone.

Irma grew exasperated and nodded. "The crystal corrupted Kara, _that's_ true. But that was for a different reason, her father Zor-El wanted her to be better than the humans on Earth. The crystal over time influenced her slowly. Because believe me, if this was due to a prophecy, that crystal's effects would have been instantaneous and she already would have beem controlled."

"What about Darkseid though? Doesn't he believe that this prophecy meant both Jake Anderson and Kara?"

"Does he? He merely used them to get the real people to come forward."

"Cir-El and another man we don't know are the ones that will bring about this...destruction and death?"

"Exactly."

"Darkseid just attacked me recently. He said since the original Kara is gone, I'm the one he wants."

"Darkseid said that because he was frustrated that his plan was not coming to a proper climax. He assumed that the clone of Kara..."

"Wait! How exactly did he get a piece of Kara's DNA?"

"Kara's Supersuit was stolen by an enhanced Bizarro. He found traces of her DNA on it and used it to create a copy of her." Imra explained.

"This just doesn't make any sense.." Power Girl said putting a hand to her forehead and pacing at the same time.

"That was exactly Darkseid's plan. All these random attacks were initiated to put the team off guard. The Kara that just arrived here has no identity of her former self. She's Darkseid's creation. But here's the one thing that Darkseid doesn't know about her: she's not evil and she can never be.." Imra said with a smile. "Ironically, Darkseid came up with something good rather than evil."

Power Girl frowned and seemed to understand something now. "Nothing is unpredictable than uncertainty."

"But there is another major problem..." Imra started.

* * *

><p><strong>The Flashback<strong>

"This planet is not what I thought it was. It's actually to my liking, Kal-El." Kara said to her cousin as they stood on top of the highest mountain on Earth. Kara was busy enjoying the sunset.

"I'm glad you enjoy it Kara. I just hope you adjust well here."

"So far, I am." She said and began in a floating position now. "Thanks to the yellow sun, I have powers that enable me to protect myself."

Kal-El frowned. "You should not be dependent on your powers Kara. I understand it's wonderful having them but showing them, flaunting your powers is a sign of vanity and others, be it humans or superhumans will see it as an ego problem. It can be seen as an insult to them. Showing others that you are above them can suit you ill. I know…because I remember what it was like not having powers."

"What? What happened?" asked an astonished Kara.

Looking down at the ground, he paced. "It's a long story. It was mostly a rite of passage for me and somehow irrelevant now. But what was important was how I felt emotionally from that point. At first, my powers taken away felt as if someone took my soul. I became worried as to how I would protect the people I cared about. I grew desperate to get them back. But in a way, I was glad my powers were taken away because now I can understand what human beings go through every day. It's not easy being human. The whole thing felt like a test, a trial. When it came time to face my enemies, I knew I stood no chance so I had to discipline myself, train myself not to be a Super…_man_." he grimaced saying the name before he went on. "…but to be a Man of steel."

"Man of Steel?" Kara frowned.

"It's a nickname." He stated. "But it's a nickname I will never forget. Before I got my powers back, I worked out, I trained myself. I reshaped my body to adapt, for it to be a source of intimidation to my enemies. Being strong was the true power."

Indeed Kara could see that Kal-El's musculature was amazing. "Your form is impressive, Kal-El. I just wish I can look like you one day." Kara said. "I want to be more than a Supergirl. I want to be a _Girl_ _of_ _Steel_! I want to prove to the human women here that they can be just as strong as men."

Kal-El then said. "In order for you to be a 'girl of steel', you want to show people you're tough on the inside and the outside, prove it, show it to them.

* * *

><p>Linda's eyes snapped open and now she was gasping in shock. Olsen was trying to calm her down. "Linda! Linda! What happened? Are you ok?"<p>

Gasping for air, Linda tried to respond as fast as she could. "I had a vision. A dream about a man wearing a red cape."

"She's having memories about-" Dinah was about to say before she was cut off.

"What was 'he' doing?" Olsen asked carefully. '_Linda has memories of Kara, how is that possible?' _he thought.

"Explaining to me about how to adapt on this planet..." Linda muttered as she tried to go over again in her mind what she saw. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know. It's just we all wish 'he' was here now."

"This 'Man of Steel'? Who is he?"

"The greatest hero the world has ever known." Drake responded quietly.

Linda began to say with hesitation. "Am I...the 'Girl of Steel'?" she looked around at the team waiting for answer. '_Maybe I have a different purpose.' _she thought excitedly.

For that, nobody answered for a while.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jade was busy reconstructing a certain building using her ring powers, Devyra was glad she was on her own now. She did not want anyone seeing her at the moment. Inside an abandoned building, Devyra looked completely exhausted.<p>

"What is happening to me?" she asked herself. Going through her neural net, she began to search for the symptoms of her condition and what was the cause.

"My energy is depleting slowly…" she murmured as she went through her data in her brain. Eventually she finally found the cause for her deteriorating state. "Doomsday's blood, I injected it myself now it's killing me…"

"I must not be destroyed. I'm indestructible!" she cried. She flipped back to looking around the barren room she was in. "I must not tell the others this. I have to maintain a level of intimidation toward them."

* * *

><p>After punching a few certain keys on the control module, Luthor was almost finished. The device was twirling around like a gigantic metallic onion. Lex began to gaze at it.<p>

"I don't like doing this. Bringing you back. But we do...what we have to, to get what we want." he said thinking out loud.

A light then emerged right in the center. Soon it was getting brighter and brighter until it was the size of a small orb glowing white.

The swirling on the pad continued to spin faster and soon wind emerged and static electricity was beginning to be apparent, for that Luthor stood back a safe distance.

The wall in back of him blew open, making Lex fall down to the ground. When he came to, he turned around and saw Anderson, looking stern and emotionless. "You!" he cried out in disgust. Getting up, Lex got ready. He then began to pace around the building while looking at Anderson who was also contemplating his next move.

"Jake Anderson, I don't know if you remember but you used to work for me." he began.

Anderson remained silent.

"Having this power, it's intoxicating, isn't it? But it won't end good for you. I know that. I lived it myself."

Lex did not have time to be sparring with Anderson, not when he was so close. He barely had enough time to dodge out of the way from an energy blast that Anderson gave off from his body. As Anderson was about to recharge and sent off another wave, Lex came at him with a jab to his face and a kick to his abdomen, sending him several feet away. Right now, he did not have the chance to relish in how he can beat an opponent no one else could, so Lex took the chance to go back to his console and make sure whatever was materializing was being stabilized correctly.

Looking at his computer, Lex saw that he had several seconds before whatever was materializing would appear. He did not know how he was flying backward, hitting the wall of the mill. Seeing stars, Lex could not let Anderson damage what he was doing, so now he ran outside where he was going to take the fight. He had to lead Anderson away from his experiment.

_'Besides it is outside where my trap for Anderson is set."_

Lex constructed a way to destroy Anderson in the form of a unique trap. Should he encounter Anderson again, his trap would make sure he was gone.

Despite the crowd of people in the street, Lex had no time to shout his pardons and merely pushed through the myriad of people. There was the usual 'hey' and 'watch it' from wherever he ran. He also heard gasps from some people pointing out whether that was really Lex Luthor. He simply frowned and continued to run.

People started to murmur out loud as something sped across the sky. Everyone soon ran out of the way for fear of being innocent bystanders. Anderson flew above Luthor and landed right in front of him. Lex stopped and prepared for what he was about to do now.

Anderson was encased in what appeared to be a transparent pod. No matter how much he pounded on the glass, it had no effect. "_I remember I stole this technology from my archenemy one time…_" he thought. Smiling, he was about to deliver the coup de grace.

A surge of powerful electricity flooded inside the entire pod. Inside Anderson seemed to scream in pain. Whatever Luthor was doing seemed to be having a significant effect on Anderson now. Luthor then saw to his disappointment that Anderson was now becoming infuriated and looked determined to get out of the glass cylinder he was in. With a loud yell, he begin to do just that.

The pod then smashed opened. The force was enough to send Luthor back several feet on the ground. He sighed in frustration as Anderson re-emerged unscathed and willing not to be put down again.

"It can't be…" Luthor shook his head in disappointment. _'I could have destroyed him.'_

The crowd of people began to shout in terror as Anderson picked Luthor up singlehandedly by his lapels. Anderson's right fist was pulled back, ready to hit him.

Lex looked at Anderson square in the eyes waiting for the hit to come. 'I want it quick.' He thought. Just then, Anderson's eyes seemed to be focused on something else. From Luthor's point of view, he could tell Anderson was looking at something else up ahead.

Assuming someone from the team arrived, Luthor seemed to have a content front now.

"Is that who I think it is?" someone called out.

"It can't be?"

Luthor struggled to turn his neck and look at the supposed newcomer.

It was a blond woman. A woman he was very familiar with. "Kara!" But Lex could tell she was different somehow. She was wearing a steel outfit similar to medieval armor. Lex in disdain, saw the 'S' shield on the armored chest. Her cape had a dark tone to it as well. Luthor ascertained that her arrival was due to his experiment he was conducting. "It worked..." he said in wonder.

"I heard certain people were looking for me, well, I'm here...I'm back." she said.

Anderson let go of Luthor and begin to walk toward Kara. As he stood face to face with her, he put a hand to her face and caressed it. Kara did the same. Luthor looked on the two in complete confusion.

Suddenly Lex could not believe what happened next. It was enough to make his world change.

* * *

><p>"All these...interdimensional walkthroughs and portal entries have left tears in the space-time continuum. It's making the universe collapse any minute. The rest of the Legion back in my time does not know this either but I do. I could not tell them because if they did they would stop me."<p>

"What?"

"The only way to fix all this is to go back to the past..." Imra suggested.

"You're saying you want to alter the future?" Power Girl asked incredulously.

"There is no future." Saturn Girl shook her head in sadness. "I'm suggesting we alter these current events so that this ultimate destruction does not come to pass. I'm sorry. But it has to be done. Someone has to go back and prevent all this from happening."

"Ok...but if we do this what's to say we-" Power Girl's words were incomplete as she saw a stunned and panicked Saturn Girl being pulled away into the sky and disappearing in the blink of an eye. An object had fallen and landed near Power Girl's feet.

"What the hell just happened?" Power Girl shouted to the heavens.

* * *

><p>Lex looked on in horror as Kara did something he never believed she would ever do. She had killed someone. Luthor saw Kara's fist inserted into Anderson's abdomen so far that it went out the back. Blood smeared on her fist as she pulled it back. Anderson then dropped to the ground, dead. Lex then saw as Kara kicked Anderson away to a parked car, leaving a dent on the door.<p>

She smiled in a way Luthor could not imagine. Kara looked on at the spectators. "Well, that's taken cared of." she said and wiped her hands. Luthor frowned at what she did. She then began to talk. "You're all wondering 'what's up with this?' 'Supergirl never killed before.' she said a bit mockingly. "You all know what I have tried to do once I became the new corporate titan at this guy's..." she pointed an arm toward Lex. "interesting empire." Kara begin to pace now.

"I..." Kara raised a finger to the sky. "have managed to keep you all safe and yet you humans all seem to retain an affinity for reckless acts that can cause your own destruction. I became in charge because I wanted crime, rebellions, violence, burglary and war to be done for. But that can only happen under the laws I give out. You have not listened to me..." she shook her head.

"I guess I need to take a _violent_ route if you all will not comply by my ways!" she said and for that her eyes had turned red. The people in Metropolis began to shout in horror.

"You need to deal with me first..." Lex spoke up. Kara looked at him as if he was irrelevant. Luthor chuckled and nodded as if in agreement about something.

"I do believe you have the audacity to commit such authoritarian actions now. But you have an obstacle still, me and you have no idea what I'm capable of..." he smiled.

"Bold words, but you're still all talk and no walk, Lexy." she then sped to him and threw him aside so far that he hit a wall in an alley. Lex was unconscious now.

"Now where were we?" she looked back at the fearful people.

"You were going to stand down..."

Furious, Kara turned around to see her new challenger.

"Bitch!" the figure finished.

It was Cir-El with a weapons equipped Derek at her side and dozens of would-be soldiers behind them.


	22. The End Part I

**The End Part 1**

"I want everybody to not just listen, but to see what I'm truly capable of. Too long I've been subdued. Countless times I have been defeated and yet no one sees nor understands the darkness. They're too blind to see it. I laugh at that. How could anyone refuse to see nature's purest form?"

Darkseid got up from his throne now and went over to the window where a certain blue planet lay suspended in the black heavens of space. His hands were at his back now and thus began to contemplate out loud. "My plan is one no can stop nor deviate. I am amazed why I hadn't thought of it sooner."

His eyes began to glow excitedly redder. "Man has come along a rather unusual way thanks to Anderson's ancestors. Now…he is gone. Oh well, he did what he should. He was one of several lines that had to be intersected in order for the true events to come forth."

Small footsteps began to approach him as he continued to talk.

"Man are on the road to failure…thanks to Supergirl's own dark nature. Ironic, this time, a woman led man to-"

"Please my lord…"

Darkseid hissed. He hated being interrupted by one of his cohorts.

"Haven't you gloated long enough?" the voice said.

Darkseid turned around to see the woman walking toward him in a sort of strut. The woman wore a style of dark skimpy clothing with a warrior motif to it. Her hardened body meant strength indeed but her unique appeal was what was trying to be shown to him. Darkseid almost scoffed in annoyance. "Mad Harriet…I thought we agreed no contact until after my victory over this world." He then went to his throne to sit down.

"I just couldn't help but hear your interesting... aphorism." Mad Harriet chuckled as she tried to make her way toward him.

"You are ludicrous, I'm merely discussing my thoughts out loud." he said turning away while putting a stony hand to his temple. Darkseid needed all his followers accounted for. He had recently released the Female Furies from prison including Mad Harriet. He had told them several hours ago that they wait until such a time has passed when all was won. No one came to him unless he said so. But for some reason, Mad Harriet always came to him. Yet, Darkseid could not seem to get rid of her. She had a beauty that was parallel only to her wildness. It showed off her in volumes. Now, she came to him again. Darkseid waited for what she really wanted.

"Well you _did_ free me from prison, I just hoped that once we do gain control of the universe, I would be…an equal partner to you." She said with a smile.

In a soft, yet sinister tone, Darkseid responded. "You're not worthy to me. You are here because you have been a useful tool in spite of your unique mental state and don't ever say...'we'." he stood up now towering over Mad Harriet.

"This is all my doing. Not you, you're a pawn to me. Do you understand that?"

"As long as I'm _your_ pawn." she gave a mischievous smile to him. As she turned to go away, she gave Darkseid a certain glance over shoulder before she truly went off.

'_She is very delusional. She thinks I want her. If she will not leave me alone, I'll find a way to make her. She's not even a true asset. My real asset is already on the ground._' he thought and went back to look out the window where the Earth stood in place.

"The weapon is almost ready."

* * *

><p>"So you're it? You're the challenge that's supposedly going to stop me?" Kara asked Cir-El with eyebrows raised. Her skepticism was enough to make her smile. The crowd of people stayed back to the walls of the buildings. They could not help but be fixated by the sight of an army going up against the most powerful woman in the world.<p>

"Don't be so relaxed. I had every reason to believe that you are the threat! Ever since I came back, I knew something was wrong. But eventually I learned it wasn't something, it was _someone. _You! That was why we took down Luthorcorp and that is why we will bring your downfall to light." Cir-El boldly stated.

"I would take that as a bruise to my ego...if not for the fact that all you really are is a carbon copy of me!" Kara hissed. "You're not even a real Kryptonian!"

"I don't even want to begin with how you came back so wrong. I only want you to understand that we, the people will not bow to your wishes!" Cit-El shouted. Several of her army including a few spectators shouted with joy.

Kara had to chuckle. "'We the people?' What do you know about that particular concept? Unity? Is that what you're thinking of? All of you are just spoiled children begging for more trouble. I have this new attitude because being 'nice' did not help restoring peace to this world. My cousin is gone! I'm the one in charge of this planet. You humans...are animals when you don't listen. Do you have any idea what I would do to all of you...by myself?" she asked looking around. "If you continue to go on with your savage ways?"

"Someone who is physically powerful than everyone else will always be considered a threat and always grow rebellion." Cir-El stated and took a step forward to Kara. "Why are you asking for war?" Cir-El said a bit quietly.

"You asked it first. But I am still...not without compassion, I will give you all one hour and one hour only to decide amongst yourselves where you all stand." Kara then began to hover a few inches from the ground, giving Cir-El a stern expression before she sped leaving a streak in the sky.

Cir-El ran a hand to her hair, frustrated beyond measure. "I was sure hoping she would get to see that what she is doing is beyond wrong."

Derek, who stood right next to her gave a heavy sigh. "Dictators don't go down overnight."

* * *

><p>Back at the rubble that used to be Luthorcorp, the team all gathered together to watch a special announcement from a still-working billboard a substantial amount of feet away. Everyone looked on in shock and surprise when they saw Kara on the screen. She was back but with a different attitude. The news reporter had gone on saying that several people had taken a siege route and demanded freedom from Supergirl.<p>

"She's back? How?" Dinah gasped.

"And she's evil?" Drake shook his head in disbelief.

"Who is she?" Linda asked innocently. "She looks familiar."

Olsen, who up until now considered Linda capable of knowing certain truths, was unsure of what to tell her about this.

Sighing, Drake went ahead and told her. "Let's just say she's a great menace now."

Jade looked at Olsen. "Tim…" she warned him.

"This is a dramatic change. She has grown powerful. It is reasonable to assume that she finally knows what it is like to truly be a conqueror." Devyra said a bit proudly. She then started to grimace and merely tried to put it off by walking away from the group.

Jade frowned at Devyra's reaction.

"We have no choice..." Olsen said and immediately went to a portion of the building which was barely standing. Olsen knew exactly what the room consisted of however and wasted no time and trying to power up the computer. "It still has very limited power though."

"What are you doing?" Jade asked him.

"We're going to call in the big brass." Dinah said. Apparently she knew what Timmy was doing.

"You really think we can reach any of _them? _We tried already!" Jade said.

"We're going to keep trying to contact any of them. This is serious. Supergirl's been compromised. We got only one hour before she does anything crazy."

Jade could not help but take a glance ahead. A figure was leaning behind a wall of ripped mortar but judging by the hair, Jade knew who it was. The scene was confusing. She walked over to Devyra, who was panting fast and clutching a hand to her chest.

"Is there a problem?" Jade asked as she came to her side.

"Is this your attempt at being a concerned Green Lantern?" she bit out.

Jade frowned and suggested a test. "I'm just surprised to see you in such a state. It isn't like you to be worn out. You're the Annihilator, destroyer of galaxies, remember?"

The comment was enough to send Devyra angry and began to send a punch to Jade, who merely blocked it with ease by putting up a small wall of green energy to her face. Devyra's fist bounced off the wall.

Devyra saying nothing, just glared at Jade with annoyance.

"Don't worry…" she shook her head at the annihilator with reassurance. "I won't tell anyone about this." Jade began to turn but by her left shoulder, she gave another response. "And yes, that was an attempt of trust." Jade walked away.

Olsen and the others were busy trying to send out a signal to the original Justice League members and Justice Society ones.

"No one is responding." Olsen said as he tried many combinations on the computer. "Only Kara had the password to get in touch with the major league members."

Drake grew exasperated. "What a surprise."

"Calm down, Drake. We're Knights, remember? We don't bitch."

Linda, who seemed out of place, started to drift off.

**Flashback**

A figure stood out on a balcony of a tall building. Her cape was flowing behind her. In the darkest of nights, the young woman looked as if she was waiting for something. Just then, she felt uneasy.

"You're tough to get in touch with." A gruff voice said behind her.

Unfazed and yet disappointed she was meeting the mysterious, black-suited man, Kara responded with a sigh. "You wanted to see me?"

The black suited man stood in the same position. "I'm sure you are well aware with the council's decision. I hope you put much thought into that very decision. Take into account that you are not a spoiled child and you are not a God. Your actions are one that we, the league have an issue with. We cannot force you to change your attitude. Much as I want to…"

Kara wanted so much to roll her eyes at the Bat dressed Man.

"This is the only alternative that your cousin suggested." The man with the bat symbol produced a small box from his utility belt. He held it out to her. "Open it."

Kara took it slowly and reconsidered opening it. Once she did, she felt as if a load of weight was put on her shoulders.

Inside the box was a small blue gem, fit with a necklace. The blue shard glowed brightly. Kara felt as if everything in her was sapped entirely.

"You are hereby suspended from the league until you prove yourself."

**End of flashback**

Gasping for air, Linda looked shocked by what she saw in her mind. She had experienced another small memory which gave her a lot of information. Overwhelmed, she walked away from the group for a moment. As she got down from the hill of plaster and rubble where she couldn't be seen, Linda picked up a piece of brick. She began to squeeze it as hard as she could. A few hours ago, Linda drew out a blast of heat vision from her eyes and ever since then, she couldn't do it anymore. Looking at her fist clenching the piece of brick, it did not break as she squeezed it. She opened her fist, the piece laid on her hand, unaltered.

"What's happened to me?" Linda began to cry. "What am I now?" she shook her head.

"A walking, talking contradiction with no meaning." A voice replied.

In front of her, Linda saw to her surprise, a young woman who looked so familiar. Linda could somehow feel who she was. The young woman had a cold look to her. Her suit made her look majestic and even more intimidating.

"W-W-Who are you?" Linda stammered.

"Someone who has already fulfilled her purpose and yet…looking for more." Kara then approached her.

Linda wanted badly to move back but found herself frozen with fear.

"I'll save you the 'research'. You don't have your powers anymore because the real, true Supergirl, me!" she then grabbed Linda by her neck who gave a small 'yelp.' Linda closed her eyes fearfully. Kara then began to hiss. "is supposed to be the only one to have them. There must always be a Supergirl in a world. Only pathetic hybrids and alternate counterparts can keep their abilities. You, on the other hand...should be worried, very...worried." she growled.

"I'm not worried." A voice simply said.

Kara turned away from Linda and saw the Annihilator standing. Devyra then gave her a hook to her face which sent her several feet away. Linda who was finally free from Kara's grasp, looked stunned.

"Go!" she shouted to Linda.

By the time Linda went away, Devyra was already looking at Kara. "Hi." she had said before she planted a fist to the Annihilator's chin. Devyra was sent flying away to the wall of the rubble hill. Devyra looked astounded at the hit and felt a bit disorientated from it. "You're more powerful now, how?"

"I work out." She simply said with a grin.

She then grabbed the machine by the neck now. Kara then felt a surge of excitement and anger. "I'm finally going to get my revenge!"

Kara then gave a massive hit to Devyra who was now planted on the wall of the hill. Kara then began to hit her again and again in the face and in the stomach. The force was enough to make a hole in the hill. Kara didn't stop however and continued her assault.

"I could keep this up forever, Devy!" She giggled. The punches went faster and faster.  
>Devyra was becoming weaker and weaker and her body and face were soon mangled. She was actually pouring out her artificial blood now.<p>

"I'm different now and I'm a destroyer now." Kara stated.

"So...d-d-destroy me then." she coughed.

"Thought you never asked." Kara grinned. She was about to let out another punch.

Kara discontinued when Olsen came out. "Stop!"

Kara stopped and looked at him. "Timmy! Long time no see!" she smiled.

"You wanna let her go now?" Drake said holding a gun with both hands.

"Why is it that whenever I'm having fun somebody _always_ ruins it?" Kara asked shaking her head. Devyra slid down to the ground, looking defeated.

As she approached the group, they steered back a bit.

"Now what is up with the caution route? Is that any way to welcome back a friend?" she asked smiling. "I expected to be back at the office but I'm guessing..." she looked around at the surroundings. "you're not renovating aren't you?"

"We caught your show on TV." Dinah said.

"Not exactly a hit." Drake agreed.

"That's good." she chuckled. "Well let's just say I've turned over a new leaf. I had my eyes opened people. I have no more inhibitions. Hence, I have nothing holding me back now."

Jade spoke up now. "So now you're playing the role of the bad guy. It does tear me up. But before you tend to do anything considered rash-"

"Who said I'm the bad guy? I'm just the boss of this planet now. There's still a threat out there you know and first..." Kara then went over to where Devyra's body laid. She planted her boot on the Annihilator's abdomen. "We gotta kick out the potential ones. This..._thing _was always a threat."

"She's not! She's just-" Olsen said but then got interrupted by a half-destroyed Devyra.

"I am." She said barely. Devyra began to stutter. "I always was a threat. It's my nature. I cannot change it. No matter of my reprogramming."

"You're a hero!" Olsen cried.

"I'm not." she said before coughing violently.

"See?" Kara asked and looked down at the Annihilator. "So now it's bye-bye for you." she then readied her foot in a kicking position.

"You were always a pain in my ass." Kara had said and then planted a foot to Devyra's midsection. The kick was strong enough to send Devyra into several buildings in the city as well as several blocks. A few of the buildings collapsed.

"Now where were we?" Kara said looking back at the group.

* * *

><p>"Sire, the chosen ones have just found the weapon." Mad Harriet said. She was on a viewing screen that overlooked a certain portion of Metropolis.<p>

Darkseid went over to where Mad Harriet sat. "It's going exactly as planned." He looked on as two people on the screen dragged someone out of wreckage.

Cir-El went to the woman who was sprawled on the floor.

"She looks wrecked." Derek pointed out.

"She looks like she put up a fight as well." Cir-El said as he surveyed the woman.

Cir-El and Derek managed to sit her up. As they did, they noticed several wires sticking out in several areas of her body. "She's a machine!" Derek cried in surprise.

"Can you fix her?" Cir-El said.

"I could but for what purpose?"

"We have to find out what she's all about."

Back on Darkseid's flagship, Mad Harriet and Darkseid continued to watch the viewing screen.

"So let me get this straight? The Annihilator is a malfunctioning machine. It was built with a fail-safe. As soon as those two attempt to fix her-" Mad Harriet began but was cut off.

"They will inadvertently destroy the entire world." Darkseid nodded. He then gave a sinister chuckle. "Consider the prophecy about to be fulfilled."

* * *

><p>The hour was up. Kara knew it.<p>

"Are you all with me or against me?" Kara said to the team forcefully.

"What's happened to you, Kara?" Timmy asked disappointedly. "I tried to do whatever I could to bring you back and now that you are, this is what we get? Why?"

"I'm not going to go over that reason. I just told Cir-El that either the citizens of this city be with me or against me."

"If you want us to join you…" Linda began to say. Everyone looked at her now. "do you think…Jim would have?"

Everyone stood silent.

Kara growled. "How do you know that name?"

"I have all your memories." Linda said. "Everything you've ever done. Everything you've ever said. I know. You could have been a great hero. You were so close."

"You dare?"

"What I'm saying is Jim would be disappointed seeing you like this. You loved him, remember? He loved you!"

"Shut up!" Kara shouted as her hands were on her hair as if she was going insane.

As Kara was about to go ballistic, the ground shook and the sky had turned red once again. What was truly terrifying was the entire team looking at the clouds which formed the silhouette of Darkseid's face. It gave a sadistic grin.


	23. The End Part II

**The End Part II**

A disheveled bald man got up with difficulty. Lex had been thrown against the wall harder than he thought. 'Supergirl is a menace.' Luthor relished. 'This is great success!' As much as he wanted to celebrate his victory at turning Kara into a ruthless dictator, he knew he had to admit that his plan may have backfired. Looking up at the fiery sky, Lex finally realized that bringing back Kara could lead to the possibility of redemption on his part.

Remembering his discussion with the father of his one-time foe, Lex declared. "Time to show these people what I could have been capable of."

Running, he made his way back to his hideout. To stop Supergirl, he knew he had to use one thing. It was not much but he knew it would work against her.

* * *

><p>Words could not express the shock and terror that everyone was witnessing. The team on the ground was one of the terrified.<p>

"Welcome, everyone, to the beginning of the end of the human race." the booming voice in the sky declared.

Timmy finally realized. "Time's up..." he whispered.

"You may have fought victoriously against the Anderson army, albeit they were also affiliated with the forces you've tried in vain to prevent from coming back to Earth. But let's see if you have the strength to fight...the end of the world."

Everyone in the city looked at the giant dark cloud with the face of a monster. Panic went on as it never seemed to end. The team however, stood their guard and waited for what was to come.

"We will stop this madness!" Kara yelled. "I will find a way!" she raised a fist.

"The fact that you're corrupted only adds fuel to the fire, Kara Zor-El. You don't even know what you're supposed to find."

"Who are you? Why are you doing all of this?" Linda spoke now.

"Clone of Kara Zor-El, you are part of all this. I thank you and look forward to seeing you by my side."

"I won't do such horrible actions!" Linda shouted. "I will not abide to such evil ways!"

"You came from darkness, Clone of Kara, you must embrace your true calling!"

Olsen looked from Darkseid to Kara in confusion but his confusion turned to realization. '_Darkseid must have had Bizarro steal Kara's original suit to get her DNA, a hair follicle or sweat, anything to create a clone!_'

"You're a monster and I would rather die than be a servant for you!" Linda spat.

"It seems my clone is defective! How could this be?" Darkseid replied in anguish. "Then it was a waste of time making you!"

"If you're a threat, that means you're going down, sister!" Kara said looking at Linda now with the eyes of a hunter about to catch the prey,

"I'm not the threat! You are!" Linda bellowed. "You never saw that humans are capable of great things. I do. I understand from what I've seen."

"What would you know?"

"They're still standing against you." Linda said softly.

For that jab, Linda was sent sailing to the other side of the hill of plaster and debris. As if it was a direct insult, Jade, the only superpowered individual went up against Kara now.

"Jade!" a shocked Olsen replied.

Kara let out a wave of heat vision to Jade. Jade immediately blocked it. She was almost immediately overwhelmed when Kara came at her. Jade grabbed Kara's right fist while Kara had Jade's. "You were like a sister to me!"

"Then you should have stayed at my side!" Kara shouted as she hit Jade with a cross-punch.

Jade did not have the time to put up a barrier and was sent flying back.

"I'm stopping Darkseid's foolish schemes! Even if that means taking out the potential threats." she said menacingly.

Darkseid, who was watching the action, broke into loud laughter.

Despite the explosions occurring, Linda, who was finally coming to, spotted something that piqued her interest. It was a blue and red suit laying on the ground. As she touched the 'S' emblem with her bandaged hand, a wave of emotions including new memories went through her mind all at once. She finally spoke as she realized what the symbol meant. '_It means hope and salvage!_' "The House of El!" she said in awe.

Looking behind her, she saw the team doing all they could to combat the seemingly infinite forces surrounding them. Dinah and Drake in their respective Black Canary and Robin costumes were on the defensive. She saw the people's worried looks and immediately Linda had to do something to raise their spirits. '_It's the end of the world! But if I'm going down, I'm going down fighting!_' she thought. Linda did not know for certain where the newfound confidence was coming from but she was sure going to use it.

'_I was wrong about Jake Anderson, I know now he was a threat. Revelations are hitting me more than these attacks!_'

'_I'm about to do something ridiculous alright!_' she thought as she put it on. Linda somehow felt that what she was doing was right. The people at the moment needed to get their morale raised. '_People need a savior_!" As soon as she put it on, she felt a sense of pride growing within her. "It does feel right!" she said with a smile. Linda ran off to the center of the city.

"Linda!" Olsen came to her running to catch up to her. They stopped.

"What are you doing?" he demanded looking up and down at her.

"What I should have done a long time ago..." Linda said and she began to trail off. '_What am I saying_?'

"What?" Olsen frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Putting a hand to his shoulder, the answer came out of Linda's lips but she wasn't sure how the words formed. "You are a strong man just like your brother was. You have put everyone together which is something I couldn't do when I was in charge. We're heroes. We are heroes because we tried."

"Kara?" Olsen realized with astonishment.

"Tell everybody that. Good-bye, Timmy."

Frowning, as if she had a major headache, Linda returned to her usual manner. "I must go. It was good to meet you, Timmy!" she shouted as she ran off.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Kara yelled at Linda running away. "Don't you dare escape from me!"<p>

Linda heard her anger and for that, she continued to run faster towards the center of the city.

People were running away and crying. Some took notice of Linda and frowned. Others gasped. "It's Supergirl!" one of the bystanders whispered. Linda stopped and looked at the man who said that name. Linda liked that he said that and ran toward him. "Not that way, everyone!" The crowd of innocents stopped and looked at Linda now with curious glances.

"It's awful down there. We must get all of you some place safe."

"If only it could be that simple!" a certain bald figure came toward her.

Linda frowned at the man and for some reason that she couldn't figure out, annoyance and anger were registered. "You! I know you!"

"Hello, _Linda."_

"What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"To help save the world." Lex said a tad bitterly. "I'll lead them to a safe point. You go on and fight, that's what you heroes do, isn't it?"

Linda was not sure of what to say to him. She merely nodded. Looking at the civilians, she expressed her plan. "I'm going to stop this woman from taking over this city. I don't have any powers. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and stop her. I will. I just need an idea. I'm sure one will open up."

"I have an idea..." Lex began and unveiled a small box from his pocket.

"Use it against her. It won't destroy her but it will give you an equal chance in defeating her."

"I don't just have her to worry about. That horrible monster in the clouds is also the cause of this." Linda said a bit scared.

"There's a way to take him down. You have to go to the old Daily Planet building."

"Why are you doing this?" Linda frowned. '_I remember a long time ago you were a threat to me and someone else_.' she wanted to say.

"Because there's nothing I want anymore." Lex simply said.

"Take it." he added.

"Do it!" everyone nodded in agreement.

Eventually, everyone followed Luthor now.

* * *

><p>In the midst of Darkseid's chaos, pandemonium ensued as expected. Countless women wearing what seemed to be dark, sharp armor came out of the sky.<p>

Jade, dazed from the blow Kara gave her looked up and saw a great terror coming. A portal had opened and dozens of strange women flew out of it.

"Furies!" Dinah yelled. She continued to fire at the sky.

As they flew downward, the furies scattered and fired back.

One fury in particular was chasing after Linda. As she made her way down the street, Linda saw that down by the corner several waves of the female furies were firing upon the people. With no powers, Linda was determined to do something. _'First I have to get this crazy woman off my trail!_' she thought.

Catching her eye, a boy was running away screaming for his mother. Linda chased after the boy. 'This is no environment for a child to be wandering off on his own!' she thought. As she turned around the corner, the boy was held by a woman with green hair and sported a wicked grin on her face. She held a claw-like finger to the boy's temple.

"I figured you'd save the boy. You're so sentimental!" she grinned.

Linda did not know how she flung herself at Mad Harriet. All she knew was that she wanted to see her pay. They were rolling around the ground with Mad Harriet getting on top of Linda. She began to strike her with her left fist. Raising, her right fist containing her clawed hand, she was ready for the kill.

"You will die and Lord Darkseid will see me worthy!" Mad Harriet cackled.

On the ground, Linda tried hard as she could to get her off when she saw a chance.

"Go!" she cried to the boy, who was still sitting by the corner watching. He got up and ran away. Mad Harriet, distracted, looked at the boy running and Linda used the opportunity to roll her to the ground this time.

Linda continued to pummel Mad Harriet with everything she had.

Mad Harriet turned the tables however, and merely threw Linda off. As soon as she was about to be beaten, Linda saw to her amazement that Mad Harriet was thrown to a brick wall, making a dent to it. A short-black haired woman wearing a black suit with the 'S' insignia looked down at her.

"Thank you!" Linda cried.

"Who are you?"

Shrugging, Linda dusted herself off and replied rather meekly. "I'm...Supergirl."

"I thought I was." Cir-El said confused. "I should be. But I'm not."

"What are you doing right now?" Linda asked panting.

"Holding off the other portion of Darkseid's army here. What about you? where did you come from?"

"Let's just say I fell from the sky..." she muttered. Linda then regained her focus. "I'm here because I don't want to see anymore innocent people die."

"I got word that we have backup now so it should be all good."

"I need to know...do you know where the Daily Planet is at?" she asked Cir-El.

* * *

><p>Tim Drake, using all his skills from his Robin days, was unsure of how to fight these women right now. Throwing boomerangs shaped like birds and activated objects that threw nets did not seem to be enough. Eventually he was hit in the abdomen. Drake now laid on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Tim saw to his horror that dozens of warrior-like women were surrounding him, all were giving him an amused smile.<p>

He closed his eyes and waited for the kill.

"You're mine now!" one of them said.

"No _he's_ mine!" a familiar voice called out to the army.

Tim opened his eyes and frowned. He soon became satisfied when he saw that it was Power Girl floating along with countless Amazons behind her. Power Girl flew with such speed that several furies were knocked to the ground in pain. Karen seemed so enraged and frustrated that she threw several furies around like they were dolls.

Drake got back up and took up fighting one of the furies along with the Amazons. Blocking a hit from a hefty-looking female fury, Big Barda, Drake capitalized with a hit to her abdomen, followed by a spinning kick to her face. The Fury went down. He got back down to the ground in exhaustion.

Someone grabbed his hand and pulled him to a standing position.

"Karen?"

"Drake! I'm so glad I found you!" A relieved Power Girl then hugged Tim.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Never mind! Listen, I need to find Cir-El. Is she with you guys?"

"No why?"

"She's about to destroy the world somehow and she doesn't even know it. We gotta find her!"

"What does she have to do with all this?"

"Tim you gotta trust me!" Power Girl said with tears in her eyes.

Sighing, Drake amidst the attack grudgingly turned his communicator on. "Olsen, come in!"

From behind a trench, Olsen twisted some wires together and in a crouched position, he rose up a bit to look at the other side where several furies where making their way toward him. Having a detonator in his hand, Timmy knew what to do.

The blast was enough to send most of the furies screaming and flying away.

"Nice one!" Jade said as he landed in front of Timmy.

Before he celebrated, Olsen heard a beeping. He picked up his communicator.

"The signal's still weak!" Olsen said frustrated. He did however make out several words.

"Cir-El...Stop her...might cause end of the world." Drake's voice replied amidst the static and distortion.

"Is he talking about Cir-El?" Olsen asked.

"I'm guessing she's about to do something she shouldn't do. Wait for me!" Jade looked at Timmy before she flew off.

* * *

><p>Linda knew that somehow Kara was following her. She had to lead her to a place where they couldn't cause any more damage. Going into the building, Linda dodged broken desks and furniture as well as countless newspapers on the floor. At the very top of the stairs, Linda opened a door. She finally got to the roof.<p>

All Linda had to do now was wait.

"You truly believe you should wear that suit?"

Unfazed, Linda turned to the owner of the voice. "You shouldn't have stopped wearing it!"

'My life is meaningless as you live!" Kara yelled.

'Now is my chance!' Linda finally opened the box and blue radiation was emitted The blue glowed shined on Kara's face. 'It should hurt her.' she thought.

On top of the Daily Planet building, which was the only building remarkably still standing, two beings were locked in a heated battle. The rain continued to pour harder than ever. Linda was nevertheless sure that the object she acquired would put Kara down.

"Blue K, huh?" Kara said amused. "It doesn't kill me, it only renders me mortal. But I'm glad you did that. Killing you with my powers would be too fast, this would be slow, just how I like it!" she grinned.

Using her skills from memory, Linda blocked all Kara's attacks. As she punched and kicked Kara, the hits were all blocked as well. The two Karas fought so similar, none of them was causing much damage to each other. A kick had been issued to Linda's abdomen and she fell to the ground. On instinct she crawled behind the Daily Planet globe.

"I'm supposed to save the world! Not you!" Kara cried as she ran to her.

Linda continued to hide behind the antenna. Even when it was useless, Linda refused to be caught. As she turned around the corner, Kara was standing there. Linda gasped in surprise. Kara immediately grabbed her effortlessly and dragged her by her neck. Linda tried to stop her by stepping hard with her boots but with the water building, she was slipping until she finally arrived at the edge. Kara then hung her over the side of the building. Suddenly Linda was bombarded with another vision.

Linda found herself facing a transparent face of a bearded man. His face showed off courage and wisdom.

"Who are you?"

"_I am Jor-El. The uncle of your cousin, Kal-El_."

"_Your mind has been enhanced with all the suitable memories that Kara has and you are pure of heart something that Kara does not have_."

"What are you saying?"

"_You are special, you are Kara Zor-El born from darkness but that does not mean you cannot choose your own destiny. You have the chance to save millions of innocent people._"

"So I'm not meaningless?"

"_No, you are Kara Zor-El and you're finally being a true hero_."

"I remember...I was here before, talking to you, you said I had a lot to learn." Linda gasped realizing. "I remember everything now!"

Linda regained consciousness once again.

Linda was being choked to the wall by Kara whose hand was on her throat. "There can only be one Girl of Steel!" she growled.

"Why can't there be many more?" A familiar voice asked.

Kara was then thrown aside hitting the base of the globe. Linda was about to fall over the building as soon as Kara lost grip on her.

Power Girl had arrived just in time before Kara killed Linda. Karen put a coughing Linda in a sitting position underneath the giant Daily Planet globe. Just then, Karen began to keel over in pain.

"What is it?" Linda asked concerned.

A blue glow emanating behind her was the cause.

"See something you like, backwards girl?" Kara grinned while holding the blue rock in her hand.

Karen grimaced when she said. "That all you got?" she gasped.

Despite the pain, Karen gave Kara everything she had. But Kara simply shrugged off the hits and came with a few of her own making Karen stagger back. Karen punched with her left and right fists to Kara's gut but Kara came back with a headbutt that dazed Power Girl and gave her a long kick to her face.

Trying to regain her composure, Karen came back with a blocking technique and an elbow to Kara's face. Kara fighting brutally now gave a spinning punch to Karen.

* * *

><p>"How's it going out there?" Derek asked Mia coming in looking exhausted.<p>

"We got most of the forces down. I came to check up on you and whatever that thing is."

"I'm alright. You should probably go handle whatever it is that's happening outside, Mia, I can fix this myself." Derek nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides I think I almost-" Derek was about to connect the wire to the power core in the machine woman's abdomen.

The door then burst open revealing a strange, floating woman wearing a green hue around her.

"No!" Jade shouted as she ran toward both Cir-El and Derek. But it was too late, Devyra's eyes opened and she was activated. A loud whirring was heard. It then turned to a sound of an engine powering up. Panting, Devyra got up. "I have a, a four minute delay!" she said realizing. Devyra then sped off.

Jade and the others were left bewildered.

* * *

><p>Kara looked down at both Linda and Karen, both defeated.<p>

"I...am the true Supergirl. You're both insignificant. You don't see what I'm trying to do. I can make this world a better place. Nobody is going to stop me!" she shouted.

Suddenly a figure had arrived. By her appearance, cracks of white energy were showing all over her body.

"I will have _my_ revenge right now!" she declared.

Devyra took Kara by her shoulders and led her to the sky where Darkseid's face was properly seen.

"Did you want to know what I saw 24 hours ago!"

Kara could only look at the annihilator in confusion and anger.

"Your death!" The annihilator began to glow bright white. Kara screamed. The explosion was unlike anything. The shockwave was enough to blow the land off like it was a tide of water.


	24. The End Part III

**The End Part III  
><strong>

**Two Minutes before explosion….**

There was a long point in his life when he thought emotion was weakness and considered a liability. But just because he knew goodness now, did not mean he was all for it. Luthor looked at the refugees sitting in a dilapidated sewer tunnel. There had to be hundreds, all with women and children huddled together, clutching each other ever so tightly. In spite of all the embarrassment of seeing low-level people shedding tears, Lex could not help but feeling troubled. In the pit of his stomach, Lex could feel a tad of sympathy.

Large shaking had occurred from above. Lex knew that the fighting was still ongoing. Looking back at the people filled with soot, blood and sweat. He wondered as to why he even brought the people to a so-called safe point. He wondered why he even had to save them. 'I was told I could finally be a leader of the human race…' Lex shook his head in disappointment. 'It seems even the father of my enemy can let me down."

He brushed his hands inside his pockets so that he could stop seeing the soot in his hands which he couldn't try to get off. But as he did, he felt something inside his left pocket. Frowning he pulled it out. It was a large, steel like crystal like the one he tried to steal from Kara.

It must have been given to him by Jor-El. 'Why would he give this to me?' He had no idea when he gave it to him. Lex had no more time to think because the crystal suddenly glowed.

"Lex Luthor.." a calm voice called out.

Most of all people in the tunnel let out screams of shock. The crystal in Lex's hand began to hum an unusual tone. It was beautiful like the songs from old. Lex did not know why but now he felt happier than he ever did in his whole life. The crystal was speaking to him somehow.

"I will do just that." He nodded warmly.

Lex then looked at the large crowd of people. "People, prepare to go to a new life with me where everything and everyone is finally rewarded."

Everyone then disappeared in a big flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>

Linda saw the cyborg woman fly off with Kara which soon resulted in a huge explosion that was slowly tearing the world in reverberating waves. As soon as it happened, Linda began to feel strange. A huge surge of energy overwhelmed her entire system. It was as if a large amount of energy began to flow through her.

She could feel her cuts and bruises disappearing. They had instantly disappeared. All this and she still could see quick flashes of someone's life passing before her very eyes. From when she came to Earth, from telling her father not to send her to Earth, to meeting her cousin, to meeting the rest of the league, when she started school, and when she dealt with many enemies. Linda could feel all of it and a warm smile spread through her face. She was Kara Zor-El.

She looked at Power Girl who couldn't take her eyes off the shocking display and turned her to face her.

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Hang on!" Power Girl cried and made Linda hang onto her immediately. Soon she was flying with her away from the slow explosion which was soon expanding.

* * *

><p>Inside her green lantern bubble, Jade and the others saw a large wave of light coming from the sky. It was resonating fast. She sped off looking for Timmy now. In the midst of the destruction, she had managed to pick up both Derek and Mia, she hoped to find the rest of the team.<p>

From inside the green, transparent bubble, Derek saw to his surroundings, the buildings, the restaurants, the cars, all wiped out in an instant by a large wave of energy. Eventually the bubble set itself down again as a young man tried desperately to reach the group. Derek saw that the young man barely reached them before the explosion caught up to them. He was soon embraced in the lantern-carrying woman. She then re-activated her ring on her finger and the energy surrounded them and once again they floated up.

Mia was in utter shock. "Why?" she asked herself.

All five people in the unbreakable green bubble, standing together looked at the gigantic wave in the sky. The explosion was truly devastating.

"This is it…" Timmy gasped as he saw everything on the state of being disintegrated. Inside the green bubble, the four looked around in sadness.

"Where's Robin and Canary?" Olsen said looking around the energy field they were in.

"I don't know..." Jade shook her head slowly and gave a sniffle.

"We didn't protect the world." Jade began. "But we tried…"

"We're together, though."

Jade and Timmy kissed for what seemed like forever.

They had no time to witness everyone and themselves disappear in a bright flash of light.

* * *

><p>Karen, with her suit ripped and stains of blood, prepared to give Linda the device that was given to her by Saturn Girl. As she took Linda's arm off her, she pushed the device in her hand. Both looked ahead at the large ribbon of fiery energy resonating toward them.<p>

"Karen…"

Power Girl looked at her with a frown.

"I'm sorry. For everything I did." She breathed out.

"What?" she said exasperated.

"It's all my fault. I tried to be the best leader like my cousin was. But it backfired greatly."

With realization, Power Girl blurted out in awe. "You're Kara!"

"Really?" Linda was skeptical that she raised her eyebrows at Karen.

"You're the Girl of Steel." she nodded.

* * *

><p>Drake and Dinah who were the only ones left on the ground were running from the earthquakes. The continental shifting was enough to make them stumble. They both fell to the ground. Drake was the one in tears. "I never told you I loved you Karen..." he then began to cry.<p>

Dinah grabbed his hand. "We're Knights remember?"

He slowly nodded.

They did not know what made them see a blinding light hitting their eyes but somehow they knew it wasn't from the explosion.

* * *

><p>"-back in time. To prevent all this from happening." Power Girl explained.<p>

"What is it?" she looked at the weird-looking object in her hands.

"Just press the button! I have to do something now!" she shouted.

Linda shook her head in a confused manner. "But what is it?" she shouted but Power Girl began to hover a few inches from the ground.

"It will make you take down Darkseid for good!"

"I'm not sure what you mean!" Linda began to say but her voice was cut by the loud explosions going off.

"It will take you to another time and another world where you will make a difference. You'll have friends and a family! Basically you can start over. You deserve it!" Power Girl cried out before giving Linda a small nod that signaled friendship and urged her to press the button immediately.

Contemplating, Linda looked at the device. '_Should I_?' Looking around her to consider her options. It was no contest. Hopefully she could go back and repair the damage. By repairing the damage, Linda assumed she was going to have to prevent events from leading up to this one. "I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place!" she muttered and pressed the button on the device.

The device activated and before Linda knew it, she was encased in a glass cylinder. There were two thrusters attached. Sticking out, they let a steam of fire and hence, the ship began to rise. As it got to a skyline level, Linda saw Power Girl flying beside her through a small rectangular window.

Power Girl hoped all was going to go well. Karen helped her get through safely. As the rocket went further up, Linda's face was shown in the glass. "I promise to save everyone!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

Power Girl saw her beginning to go faster and as she floated amidst the hell-like world she was in. She looked at Darkseid's face in anguish. Screaming, she sped toward the cloud and with her eyes glowing red, she attacked. "I heard you, Drake. That's why this is for you." she growled.

As soon as Darkseid saw Linda disappear, he screamed in frustration and also something else that sounded like fear. He did not realize he was being attacked by Power Girl. He shook off the blasts from her but it only agitated him. Darkseid began to see Karen letting an object flying past her. The cylinder was coming directly at him and began to glow whiter and whiter. The energy felt debilitating even if it wasn't hitting him.

"NOOOO!"

Soon Darkseid was gone as well as everything and everybody else.

* * *

><p>Constant blackness had occurred. She had grown to fear the darkness but she also had grown to fight it. However, having no feeling in your body was a concept she was trying so hard to overcome. She was dead. She felt dead.<p>

Nothing emitted or reflected light. Her consciousness was at the point where it was going to be non-existent. Self-awareness was not even an option. The young woman had no strength to fight against the darkness. She had no will against it. It was as if she was experiencing a very deep dark sleep.

As if a miracle occurred once in a lifetime, it did. Light shown as a tiny speck until it grew and grew and destroyed the darkness. Eyes were opened and as focus was attained, a man wearing a blue and red suit gazed at the viewer. Giving a large sigh of relief as she recognized him, Linda opened her eyes wider to get a good view of him.

"Kal-El?" she said softly.

"Welcome." He nodded.

She saw other people dressed in certain outfits looking at her. Sitting up now, Linda could see Martian Manhunter, Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and countless others. Her friends were all there. All of them were looking at her with a smile that meant approval.

Batman stepped forward. "You alright?"

"What happened?" Linda felt extremely tired.

"You're back. That's what happened." A familiar voice called out.

Linda could see that it was Brainiac 5 and the rest of the Legion who gave hand waves to her. Imra stepped forward. "Gave Power Girl what she needed so that you can destroy Darkseid."

Kal-El knelt down beside her. "I'm proud of you. You endured so much and fought as long as you could. The world is safe now because of you."

Linda felt a tear running down her face. "Thank you."

Power Girl came out from the group and approached her two cousins. "I'm proud of you too. Not many could have done what you've done to make the world a better place soon."

"It was hard." Linda managed to say.

"So what's the best move for you now?" Batman came forward now and from the tone of his voice, it sounded wary.

Linda looked at him and stood up to face everyone around her. "I'm going to start over and I'm going to be more careful now. I have to trust my instincts and make sure I think before I act. I'm Kara Zor-El and...basically I'm going to live my life." she said happily.

* * *

><p>Luthor was seated by his table studying the features of his office as well as the materials on his desk. He lifted up a newspaper that read 'SUPERMAN HAS COUSIN?' As he read it, Lex put it down in disgust. He then turned around to face the window. He gazed away from the clear, sunny sky to below where the people of Metropolis where minding to their own affairs.<p>

"So what am I going to do today?" he said giving an unusual grin. Lex was twirling the steel-plated crystal in his hand.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm finished and in case some are wondering. There might be a sequel to this story coming in a few weeks time. I have to work extra hard at making the next installment "Maid of Might" Anyway I hoped everyone enjoyed this story. I apologized if some actions scenes were Michael Bay-ish but hopefully the next installment will be even better.


End file.
